Ketika Senja Tiba
by Kazehaya Arashi
Summary: Setelah insiden di Lembah terakhir, Naruto dihadapkan pilihan yang sulit. apakah ia harus tinggal di desa penuh dengan orang yang membencinya? atau pergi mengembara mencari kebahagiaan? apakah kebahagiaan itu sendiri ada untuk orang seperti Naruto? Apakah ia akan menemukan kebahagiaan itu di akhir perjalanannya? Hanya waktu yang tau. semi-OOC Naruto
1. Prologue

Author Note:

Hello Minna-san! Ini adalah cerita pertama yang saya buat, saya terinspirasi membuat cerita ini dari episode pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke di lembah terakhir. Cerita ini akan keluar dari canon dan ada kemungkinan Naruto akan menjadi OOC di cerita ini. Berhubung ini cerita pertama saya, tolong berikan review yang kritis untuk mengembangkan kualitas cerita ini.

Disclaimer:Saya tidak memiliki Naruto

* * *

Di Konoha, terdapat sebuah lembah yang ada di dekat kawasan hutan Konoha yang bernama Lembah Terakhir. Konon tempat itu adalah tempat pertarungan teakhir antara Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara,pendiri dari Desa Konohagakure. Pertarungan ini menjadi legenda yang terkenal untuk para shinobi konoha yang menetap di Konohagakure. Senju Hashirama, Hogake Pertama Konoha yang bertarung untuk melindungi rakyatnya dan Uchiha Madara, yang bertarung demi kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang besar. Dan sekali lagi terjadilah pertarungan di lembah tersebut yang akan menggerakan roda takdir yang akan mengubah nasib Konoha dan dunia shinobi.

* * *

Di lembah terakhir, terlihat dua anak laki-laki yang sedang bertarung di lembah tersebut. Salah satunya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Anak berambut kuning acak-acakan itu terlihat dalam kondisi yang buruk. Luka disekujur tubuhnya, sebuah robekan besar di pundak kanannya, dan dari tubuhnya keluar sebuah cakra merah membentuk siluet rubah. Matanya yang biru bagaikan laut telah berubah menjadi merah darah dengan celah hitam di tengahnya. Naruto memandang seseorang dihadapannya dengan tatapan amarah. Dihadapannya ada satu orang lagi. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke juga dalam kondisi yang buruk. Luka disekujur tubuhnya, rambutnya semakin memanjang dan kulitnya telah berubah menjadi kehitaman, dibelakang punggungnya muncul dua sayap yang berbentuk telapak tangan akibat segel kutukan dari Orochimaru.

"Kenapa kau melakukan in Sasuke! Kenapa kau berkhianat! seluruh desa mencintaimu, membanggakanmu bagaikan seorang pahlawan bahkan Sakura pun menyukaimu. Tetapi kau malah berbuat begini, kenapa Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto dengan suara menggelegar, ekor chakranya mengibas dengan liar, seakan menandakan emosi Naruto yang tidak terkendali.

" Aku hidup hanya untuk membalaskan dendamku pada Itachi! hidup di desa itu hanya akan membuatku lemah! Tidak satupun dari mereka bisa mengerti perasaanku. Mereka tidak pernah merasakan sakitnya kehilangan orang yang kamu cintai didepan mata mereka, mereka tidak mengerti perasaan kesepian yang kuderita dan penduduk desa Konoha hanya mencintaiku karena namaku saja, aku tidak bisa terima! Hanya kau yang mengerti perasaanku Naruto. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku dan dengan memutuskan hubunganku denganmu lah aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang besar. Karena itu kau harus mati disini Naruto!"

Sharingan Sasuke berputar dengan kencang menandakan emosi yang kuat, kebencian yang besar tersirat di matanya.

" Kau egois Sasuke! Kau tidak tau seberapa irinya aku padamu. Kau dipuja, dibanggakan, dihormati setiap orang, kau setidaknya punya orang tua, selama 13 tahun aku hidup sebatang kara. Bukannya mensyukuri hal tersebut kau malah membuangnya begitu saja hanya karena dendam aku tidak bisa terima! Aku pasti akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha!" Teriak Naruto.

"Tidak ada gunanya membicarakan ini padamu Naruto. Ayo kita akhiri pertarungan ini, akan kutunjukkan kenapa klan Uchiha adalah klan yang terkuat!"

Sasuke berkata pada Naruto. Lalu terdengar suara kicau burung yang keras beriringan dengan suara listrik yang besar.

"Jika itu maumu, akan aku layani Sasuke!"

Lalu ditangan Naruto terbentuk sebuah bola cakra yang berputar dengan cepat terbentuk oleh chakra yang berwarna biru kemerahan

Mereka berdua bersiap untuk menyerang. Naruto berdiri di kaki hokage pertama dan Sasuke di kaki Uchiha Madara. Lalu mereka berdua melompat.

"**Rasengan!"**

"**Chidori!"**

Kedua jutsu itu bertubrukan dengan tenaga yang dahsyat, lalu terjadilah ledakan.

* * *

Di kawasan hutan Konoha, Hatake Kakashi dengan Pakkun sedang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah lembah terakhir ketika ia merasakan dua chakra yang besar saling bertubrukan.

"_gawat, mereka benar-benar serius melawan satu sama lain! Semoga aku tidak terlambat. Naruto, Sasuke bertahanlah!" _pikir Kakashi lalu ia berkata pada Pakkun

"Pakkun, ayo berlari lebih cepat!"

"siap."

Lalu Kakashi menyalurkan cakra ke kakinya lalu ia melesat dengan kecepatan penuh menuju lembah terakhir.

* * *

Keadaan di lembah terakhir sudah kacau. Dinding lembah hancur berantakan, sebagian air danau telah terkuras, dan sebagian daerah lembah hampir rata dengan tanah.

"hah...hah..hah.." terlihat Naruto yang lelah menatap Sasuke yang terbaring di lembah tak bisa bergerak karena luka.

"Kenap..kenapa aku yang kalah! Kau hanya seorang yatim piatu! Kau tidak punya keluarga, bahkan bukan bagian dari sebuah klan, kau hanyalah seorang ninja idiot ranking terakhir di akademi, kenapa kau bisa begitu kuat, jawab aku Naruto!" Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Naruto. Kebencian, iri, kesedihan tercampur dalam nada suaranya.

"Karena aku harus melindungi orang yang kucintai dan aku sudah berjanji akan membawamu ke Konoha kepada Sakura. Dan aku harus menyelesaikan misiku membawamu kembali agar pengorbanan teamku tidak sia-sia." Naruto menjawab dengan lemah.

"Kau masih setia terhadap desa itu? Kau benar-benar bodoh. Kau kira dengan membawaku kembali kau bisa mendapat penghargaan dari desa itu? Kau selalu dianggap sebagai monster dan akan tetap dianggap sebagai monster. Kau pikir orang-orang yang kau sebut temanmu itu akan tetap menjadi temanmu setelah tau kebenaran tentang kekuatanmu itu? Kau terlalu naif Naruto." Sasuke menjawab dengan pedas

Naruto membelalakan matanya dengan lebar, hatinya terasa dihantam oleh palu besar setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Namun dia hanya tersenyum perih dan berkata

"Walaupun begitu, aku harus mencobanya. Walaupun aku tau hal itu hanya akan membawa kepedihan yang lebih besar"

Sasuke hanya tertegun mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar...bodoh."

Lalu Sasuke menutup mata dan pingsan karena kelelahan.

Naruto hanya berdiri lesu. Tiba-tiba Naruto jatuh setengah badan dan mulai memuntahkan darah.

"Hoek! Ugh.. luka dalamku mulai terbuka. Aku harus segera membawa Sasuke ke Konoha" lalu Naruto mengangkut badan Sasuke dan segera berlari menuju Konoha.

* * *

Naruto POV

Badanku menjerit kesakitan, mataku berkunang-kunang, kakiku lemas, dadaku sakit karena terus berlari. Tubuhku sudah mulai menyerah karena luka. Aku masih bisa merasakan rasa metalik di mulutku akibat sisa dari muntah darah. Aku ingin menyerah dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun aku sudah berjanji kepada Sakura untuk membawa Sasuke aku mulai membacakan mantra yang membuatku tetap bisa terus berlari.

"_5 menit lagi, hanya 5 menit lagi... kau harus berjuang Naruto, hanya tinggal 5 menit lagi. Kau sudah berjuang keras, jangan sampai itu sia-sia"_

Pikirku dalam hati. Ini adalah pikiran orang yang penuh keputusasaan namun terus berjuang. Durasi waktu yang diperlukan untuk sampai ke Konoha adalah 1 jam. Namun aku terus mengucapkan mantra agar aku bisa tetap berjuang.

30 menit berlalu.

Aku sudah tidak kuat. Tiba-tiba aku kehilangan kendali dan jatuh dari pohon. Aku dan Sasuke jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"_Inikah akhir perjalananku, aku sudah tidak kuat..mungkin ini saatnya aku untuk menghadapi kenyataan" _pandangan mataku mulai menghitam, jantungku mulai berdetak lebih lambat. Dan aku sudah mulai kehilangan rasa dari tangan dan kakiku. Ketika aku ingin memejamkan mata tiba-tiba...

"Naruto!"

Aku melihat Kakashi-sensei datang ke arahku, menghampiriku dengan muka cemas

"NARUTO BERTAHANLAH! JANGAN PEJAMKAN MATAMU!" Kakashi-sensei mulai berteriak histeris

"Kau terlambat..sensei" Aku hanya bisa berkata dengan pelan dan mengirimkan senyum tipis ke arah Kakashi-sensei

"Aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu dan membawa Sasuke dan kau ke rumah sakit Konoha, Jangan menyerah Naruto!"

Lalu mataku mulai terpenjam, rasa lega mulai menghampiriku. Pikiran terakhirku adalah

"_Akhirnya aku berhasil"_

Dan kegelapan mulai menyelimutiku, membawaku tidur terlelap dalam pelukan kegelapan.

Prologue End.


	2. Dilema yang Melanda

Author Note:

Hello Minna! Terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya di chapter 1. Gak nyangka bisa dapet review yang lumayan positif(udh gak pede duluan sih T-T). Anyway, ini chapter kedua dari Ketika Senja Tiba, setelah membaca jangan lupa di review ya!

Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki Naruto.

* * *

Tes..tes..tes..

Bunyi air menetes.

Bunyi itulah yang pertama kali diengar oleh Naruto.

"Ugh.. Kepalaku."

Naruto menggerutu sambil memegang kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali bagaikan terhantam oleh palu secara berturut-turut tapi Naruto mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya. Lalu Naruto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan melihat ke sekeliling. Tempat ini cukup gelap. Alat bantu penerangan hanyalah sebuah cahaya redup yang tidak jelas darimana sumbernya. Dibawah kakinya cukup terasa genangan air dangkal yang membasahi kaki. Lalu didepan matanya terlihat sebuah jeruji besi raksasa yang besarnya tidak dapat di ukur dengan mata saja. ditengah-tengah jeruji terdapat sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan "Segel". Tiba-tiba Naruto sadar ia sedang berada dimana.

"Tempat ini kan.."

"**Sudah bangun kau ternyata, bocah tengik."** Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari dalam jeruji.

Tiba-tiba dua bola mata terbuka dari dalam jeruji besi. Seketika terlihat seekor rubah raksasa berwarna merah berdiri dengan keempat kakinya dengan sembilan ekornya yang berkibas pelan ke segala arah. Mahluk didepan mata Naruto terlihat perkasa. Dia adalah Kyuubi no Yoko, sang rubah ekor sembilan.

"**Kenapa diam saja bocah? Biasanya kau akan memaki-makiku, meminta cakraku seenaknya, bahkan menyalahkanku untuk semua penderitaanmu. Kenapa sekarang hanya diam saja bocah tengik?"** Kyuubi bertanya dengan ketus.

Naruto hanya diam saja untuk beberapa saat. Lalu ia berkata

"Kyuubi, kenapa aku masih hidup? Bukankah seharusnya aku sudah mati?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

"**Seharusnya. Kalau tidak karena bantuan cakra dariku mungkin kau sudah mati bocah." **Jawab Kyuubi dengan ketus.

Sunyi sesaat. Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto berkata

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku seharusnya mati saja pada saat itu." Naruto bergumam.

"**Ku-ku-ku...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ini sungguh keajaiban Bocah! Baru pertama kalinya aku mendengar kalau kau ingin mati. Kemana semangat pantang menyerahmu, kemana tekad kuatmu yang tak tergoyahkan itu bocah! Oh ini sungguh konyol BWAHAHAAHA!**" Kyuubi tertawa sinis. Suara tertawa sinis Kyuubi menggema diruang kosong itu. Suara tertawa kyuubi membuat seisi ruangan bergetar.

" Oi Kyuubi... kenapa kau menolongku? Bukankah jika aku mati, kau akan dapat bebas dari penjara ini?" Naruto bertanya pada Kyuubi.

Seketika Kyuubi terdiam. Lalu Kyuubi menghela nafas dan berkata

"**Jadi akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk melepas topengmu bocah? Bagus. Aku sudah muak melihat kau menggunakan topeng idiotmu itu didalam desa. Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu bocah, aku tidak bisa. Segel yang dibuat oleh Yondaime sialan itu bekerja dengan spesial. Jika kau mati secara alami, maka aku kan terlepas dari kurunganku ini. Namun jika kau mati karena sebab seperti mati di pertarungan, atau dibunuh, aku juga akan dipaksa mati bersamamu bocah.**" Jawab Kyuubi.

"Hey Kyuubi..."

"**Apa?**"

"Apa sebelumnya kau terkurung oleh orang selain aku? Apakah ada orang yang menjadi Jinchuuriki selain aku Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto.

"**Ada.**" Jawab Kyuubi.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Naruto.

"**Jinchuuriki pertamaku adalah Uzumaki Mito. Istri dari Shodaime Hokage dan yang kedua adalah Uzumaki Kushina, putri dari desa Uzushiogakure (Desa Pusaran Air) dan dia adalah ibumu, bocah. Dan itu menjadikanmu sebagai Jinchuuriki Kyuubi no Yoko generasi ketiga" **Jawab Kyuubi.

Naruto tertegun, dia merasa shock. Bukan hanya ada jinchuuriki lain selain dia, tetapi mendengar bahwa ibunya adalah Jinchuuriki generasi kedua Kyuubi no Kyoko memberikan beban berat untuk pikiran Naruto.

"kau..kau..KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBERITAHUKU TENTANG HAL INI KYUUBI!" Naruto tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. Seluruh perasaan Naruto keluar bagaikan dam yang telah roboh karena tekanan air.

"**KAU TIDAK PERNAH BETANYA BOCAH! KALAUPUN KAU BERTANYA SAAT ITU, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENJAWAB. KAU KIRA AKU INGIN BEKERJA SAMA DENGAN ORANG YANG HANYA INGIN KEKUATANKU BOCAH!" **Kyuubi ikut berteriak dengan keras.

Naruto hanya bisa diam seribu kata. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Kyuubi. Jika kau terkurung selama itu, kau juga akan terbiasa dengan rasa tidak percaya dengan orang lain.

"kenapa...kenapa...KENAPA AKU HARUS MENDERITA SEPERTI INI! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMILIH UNTUK MENJADI JINCHUURIKI! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMILIH UNTUK DITAKUTI, AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMILIH UNTUK HIDUP SEBATANG KARA, AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMILIH JALAN HIDUPKU SEPERTI INI!"

Naruto mulai berteriak sambil memukulkan tangannya berkali-kali ke lantai ruangan penjara itu. Air mata mengalir dengan deras dari mata Naruto sampai akhirnya Naruto berhenti karena kelelahan. Tangannya berlumuran dengan darah, isak tangis naruto masih terdengar di ruangan yang sunyi itu.

"Kenapa..aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi seperti ini, aku tidak pernah ingin dianggap sebagai monster. Aku ingin punya teman sejati, aku ingin punya orang tua, kenapa harus aku yang menderita seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin diperlakukan layak seperti manusia biasa..kenapa harus aku.." Naruto berkata dengan lirih sambil terisak-isak.

Kyuubi hanya tertegun. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Naruto bertingkah seperti ini. Inikah perasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya?

"**Ini semua bukan salahmu bocah. Manusia selalu takut pada sesuatu yang mereka tidak mnegerti. Insiden 13 tahun lalu juga tidak membantu situasimu. Kau bukanlah monster. Kau hanyalah korban dari rantai kebencian yang ada di dunia ini. Kau hanyalah pelampiasan dari penduduk desa yang masih menderita karena perbuatanku bocah."** Kyuubi menjawab dengan pelan. Dia memang monster, tetapi dia bukanlah monster yang menyakiti anak kecil maupun monster yang akan membiarkan anak kecil menangis.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya tangisan Naruto mulai mereda. Lalu ia berkata pelan.

"Kyuubi..sekarang aku berada dimana?"

"**Dirumah sakit Konoha. Orang yang kau panggil Kakashi-sensei itu berhasil membawamu ke rumah sakit bersama dengan orang berambut pantat bebek yang kau sebut saudara itu. Kau sudah 5 hari dalam keadaan tak sadar."**

"Syukurlah" Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega

**...**

"**Oi bocah, apa kau tidak akan membalas dendam terhadap penduduk desa?" **

"Untuk apa?"Naruto bertanya.

"**Mereka telah menyiksamu, menghiraukan keberadaanmu, membuat anak-anak menjauhimu, setidaknya kau pasti memiliki rasa benci terhadap mereka" **Kyuubi berkata pada Naruto sambil menatap dengan tatapan penasaran ke arah Naruto.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tau. Aku kecewa, marah, dendam, aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau aku menyimpan rasa kebencian. Namun...jika aku membalas dendam kepada mereka, aku tidak ada bedanya dengan monster yang ada di bayangan mereka. Dan aku tidak menyalahkan alasan mereka membuat anak-anak lain menjauhiku. Mereka hanya ketakutan akan keselamatan anak mereka. Dosa generasi tua tidak harus ditanggung oleh generasi muda. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin hidupku seperti ini terus." Jawab Naruto dengan bijak.

"...**Mengapa tidak pergi saja dari Konoha?" **Perkataan Kyuubi membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Tapi..Konoha adalah rumahku, tempat tinggalku, kemana lagi aku harus tinggal?" Naruto bertanya.

"**Kau naif bocah. Rumah adalah tempat dimana hatimu berada. Jika kau tidak memiliki rasa atau hatimu tidak ada di Konoha, berarti Konoha bukanlah tempat yang tepat untukmu."**

"Aku.. bisakah kita membicarakan ini lain waktu? Aku masih capek dengan informasi yang kau berikan." Naruto berkata pada Kyuubi

"**Jika itu maumu baiklah bocah." **

Naruto mengangguk dan bertanya "Kyuubi, bagaimana caraku keluar dari sini?"

**Berjalanlah kembali ketempat pertama kali kau sadar dan berpikirlah seakan kau ingin bangun tidur"**

Naruto mengangguk dan segera melangkah keluar sebelum Kyuubi menghentikannya sesaat.

"**Naruto, jika kau ada kesempatan, menyelinaplah masuk kedalam kantor hokage dan coba cek arsip rahasia Konoha dan arsip mengenai Uzushiogakure jika kau siap mengetahui kenyataan tentang Konoha."**

Naruto hanya diam sesaat dan berkata

"Terima kasih, Kyuubi"

Lalu semuanya menjadi terang benderang.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Beep..Beep...Beeep

Pemandangan pertama kali yang kulihat ketika sadar adalah putih. Warna putih yang sangat terang hingga mataku terasa sakit. Aku bisa merasakan badanku penuh dengan perban dan aku pun bisa merasakan kalau badanku belum sembuh total. Suara mesin rumah sakit terdengar dekat dengan kupingku. Aku melihat ke kiri dan melihat seorang perempuan berambut biru tertidur di kasur seblah kiri sambil memegang tanganku.

"_Hinata..."_

Gumamku dalam hati. Aku sudah tau sejak dulu kalau dia naksir kepadaku namun aku tidak menyangka dia bahkan menemaniku ketika aku sakit. Alasanku menolak untuk mengakui kenyataan dia suka padaku adalah karena realita tentang kehidupanku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin dia ikut menderita hanya karena ingin bersamaku dan aku juga merasa tidak pantas. Aku adalah seorang badut desa, orang miskin dan yatim piatu sedangkan Hinata adalah putri dari klan Hyuuga. Hidup tidak semudah dongeng. Lalu ditambah juga perasaanku yang belum jelas terhadap Hinata. Apakah aku suka padanya sebagai perempuan atau sebagai teman?

Aku memutuskan untuk melupakan sejenak lalu mengusap kepala Hinata. Dan Hinata dengan pelan bangun dari tidurnya. Lalu dia melihatke arahku. Kami bertatap mata sejenak lalu aku tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi Hinata." Aku tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang biasa kuganakan ketika menggunakan topengku, tapi senyum sebenarnya dari hatiku yang terdalam.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata lalu memeluk badanku.

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau masih terluka parah? Apa kau lapar? Pusing atau.." Hinata mulai panik lalu aku berkata

"Tenang saja Hinata, aku tidak apa-apa."

Seketika muka Hinata memerah lalu ia pingsan. Aku tertawa kecil.

"_Kau benar-benar imut, Hina."_

Tiba-tiba Tsunade baa-chan dan Shizune Onee-san masuk ke ruangan.

"Naruto! Akhirnya kau sadar juga, kau membuat kami panik bocah." Kata Tsunade lalu ia menjitak kepalaku.

"Itee! Oi Baa-chan aku ini pasien tau, masa kau menjitak pasien sih! Bagaimana kalau lukaku terbuka lagi!?" jawabku dengan keras.

"Tenang saja, kau telalu tangguh untuk terlauka karena satu jitakan" Kata Tsunade baa-chan sambil tersenyum

"Dasar nenek tua"

"Apa kau bilang !?"

"Aku bilang kau tua dasar nenek tua Pemabuk!"

"Cebol!"

"pemabuk!"

"Mesum!"

"Nenek dada besar!" Tsunade terdiam sejenak, Mulut menganga lalu membalas

"Beraninya kau bocah tengik!"

"Ayo lawan aku kalau berani tua bangka"

"DIAAAAMMM!"

Suara Shizune nee-san mengangetkan ku. Lalu Shizune Nee-chan menjitak kepalaku dan Tsunade baa-chan

"INI RUMAH SAKIT! PASIEN LAIN BISA TERGANGGU TAU!" Shizune teriak dengan keras

Ini merupakan pemandangan yang absurd. Seorang Hokage dan salah satu genin terkuat dimarahi oleh asisten hokage.

"Tapi aku senang kau sudah sehat, Naruto" Kata Shizune sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku juga Nee-chan" jawabku, membalas senyum Shizune.

"Tsunade Obaa-chan, bagaimana keadaan teamku?" tanyaku dengan cemas.

"Chouji mengalami kelebihan penggunaan cakra, Kiba mengalami luka tusukan ringan, Neji sedang dalam masa kritis, dan Shikamaru hanya mengalami patah tulang dijari telunjuknya. Tenang saja, mereka semua selamat." Tsunade menjawab

"Syukurlah." Aku serasa ingin menangis namun ku urungkan niatku. Aku malu jika harus menangis didepan mereka.

"Ano..Naruto-kun"

Aku lalu melihat kearah Hinata.

"Aku senang ka-kau baik-baik saja."Hinata berkata dengan pipi merah merona dan kedua telunjuk ditempel-tempelkan.

"Aku juga Hinata-san"

Lalu aku menoleh ke arah Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" seketika suasana ruangan turun beberapa derajat.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Cuman aku rasa , lebih baik kau tidak mengunjunginya hari ini, dia masih kesal akan kekalahannya di lembah terakhir." Kata tsunade dengan nada dingin ketika menyebut nama Sasuke

"Dimana ruangan Sasuke?"

"Naruto kau.."

Aku bangkit dari kasur dan mencoba berdiri. Ketika kakiku menyentuh lantai, rasa sakit menjalar ke sekujur tubuhku. Namun itu tidak kuhiraukan.

"Naruto-kun kau masih agak terluka" Hinata lalu merangkulku agar aku tidak terjatuh.

"Terima kasih Hinata" aku melempar senyum kecil dan sekali lagi bertanya kepada Tsunade dan Shizune nee-chan

"Dimana ruangan Sasuke? Aku harus memastikan sesuatu. Apakah dia dibawah kendali segel kutukan Orochimaru atau kata-kata yang ia katakan di Lembah Terakhir adalah dari ia sendiri"

Tsunade baa-chan menghela nafas dan berkata kearahku

"Ruangan 1028. Naruto, jika terjadi apa-apa segera cari pertolongan terdekat. Dan Hinata, aku mengandalkanmu untuk menjaga agar Naruto tidak memaksakan diri." Kata Tsunade.

"Ha-ha-hai Hokage-sama"

Lalu aku dan Hinata pergi ke ruang 1208. Koridor demi koridor kami lewati, membuatku muak dengan warna putih pucat di seluruh ruangna rumah sakit. Ditambah lagi bau obat-obatan steril yang mebuat perutku mual. Akhirnya kami sampai di ruang 1208. Entah kenapa seluruh keberanianku hilang ketika berdiri didepan ruangan ini.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini? Kita bisa kembali ke ruanganmu kalau kau mau." Hinata menawarkan setelah melihat mukaku yang terlihat gelisah.

Aku melempar senyum kecil kearah Hinata dan berkata

"Tidak Hinata, aku harus melakukan ini." Lalu aku mengambil nafas panjang dan kami berdua masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Aku melihat Sasuke yang matanya kosong di tempat tidur Bersama Sakura yang sedang mencoba untuk berbicara kepada Sasuke. Ketika melihatku, Sasuke yang matanya kosong tiba-tiba penuh dengan rasa benci dan langsung berkata

"Untuk apa kau kesini dobe? Untuk menertawakanku? Untuk melihat mukaku sengsara? Sudah puas kau memotong jalanku untuk mendapatkan kekuatan HAH!?" Sasuke tiba-tiba berteriak

"Tidak, Aku hanya..."

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini Naruto? Aku memang meminta tolong padamu untuk membawa Sasuke-kun kembali, tapi Aku tidak meminta Sasuke-kun dibawa kembali dengan luka yang sangat parah! Bukannya Sasuke-kun temanmu? Mengapa kau melakukan ini padanya Naruto!" Sakura melihatku dengan tatapan benci. Aku hanya bisa berkata terbata-bata

" Ta-ta-tapi Sakura-chan, aku tidak punya pilihan lain!"

"Pembohong! Kau sebenarnya cemburu kan? Kau selalu mengajakku kencan namun aku selalu menolak, makannya kau membuat Sasuke-kun luka parah kan? Dasar kau Monster Naruto!"

"Tapi!"

"Monster!"

Entah kenapa seluruh perasaanku menjadi campur aduk dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku lagi

"DIAM!" tiba-tiba suasana hening.

"AKU SUDAH MELAKUKAN SEMAMPUKU UNTUK MEMBAWA SASUKE KEMBALI! KAU DAN SASUKE ADALAH TEMANKU SAKURA KARNA ITU AKU BERUSAHA KERAS, BAHKAN AKU PERLU MEMPERTARUHKAN NYAWAKU UNTUK MEMBAWA SASUKE KEMBALI! TETAPI TEGANYA KAU MEMANGGILKU MONSTER, MENUDUHKU SEENAKNYA, KALIAN BERDUA BENAR-BENAR EGOIS!" Seluruh kebencianku yang biasa ku simpan dalam-dalam akhirnya keluar.

Suasana hening. Dan aku melihat mata Sakura berlinang air mata dan Sasuke hanya menatapku dengan tatapan tidak peduli.

"PERGI KAU NARUTO,PERGI!" Sakura berteriak didepan mataku.

"Hinata.. maaf bisa kau antarkan aku kembali ke kamarku? " aku bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun"lalu tanpa banyak bicara kami kembali ke kamarku.

Setelah sampai, aku berkata pada Hinata

"Maaf Hinata, kau harus melihatku berteriak seperti tadi." Hinata tanpa banyak bicara langsung memelukku.

"Naruto-kun, tidak apa-apa. Jika kau ada masalah tolong ceritalah padaku. Aku ingin kau bertumpu padaku walaupun hanya sesekali saja"

Mataku mulai basah, Hinata kau akan berbuat sejauh itu? Lalu aku memeluknya kembali.

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan" Aku menguburkan mukaku ke pundak hinata selama apa yang kurasa 1 jam walau sebenarnya kenyataannya Cuma 10 menit.

"Hinata, maaf tapi bisakah kau biarkan aku sendiri? Aku ingin istirahat." Kataku pelan.

"Ha-Hai Naruto-kun. Ak-ak-aku akan mengunjungimu kembali besok" Kata hinata sambil merona pipinya.

"Terima kasih." lalu Hinata pergi keluar ruangan.

Ketika sudah aman, aku menutup mukaku dengan satu tangan dan tanpa terasa air mataku mulai mengalir kembali.

"_Sial..Sial...SIAL!"_ air mataku mulai tumpah ke kasurku. Setelah lama aku menangis, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menangis dan bermeditasi kedalam alam bawah sadarku.

"**Untuk apa kau kembali lagi kesini Bocah?"** tanya Kyuubi ketika menyadari Naruto datang ke penjaranya

Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan penuh tekad dan keinginan, berbeda engan matanya tadi yang sayu, sekarang bercahaya penuh tekad.

"Kyuubi..Aku ingin mengajukan proposal padamu." Naruto berdiri tanpa rasa takut didepan mahluk itu

"**Hoo? Dan Apa proposalmu itu bocah?" **Kyuubi mulai tertarik dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto

Naruto mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berkata

"Aku ingin bekerjasama denganmu Kyuubi."

Chapter 2 End

* * *

Author Note:

Akhirnya selesai juga, capek juga ngetik selama 2 jam lebih. Untuk yang penasaran, fic ini Belum tentu menjadi NaruHina fic. aku untuk sekarang akan lebih memprioritaskan event-event yang akan menginfluensi Naruto. Untuk masalah pairing masih belum jelas, ketika alur cerita sudah lebih maju, baru aku akan menentukan siapa pairing yang tepat untuk naruto. dan jangan lupa review please?

Kazehaya Arashi.


	3. Kerjasama Naruto dan Konsekuensi Misi

Author Note:

Halo semuanya! Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk Reviewnya! Kali ini aku akan mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari beberapa review yang ada.

Shinichi kudosaki: apakah naru akan jadi devil?

untuk Shinichi Kudosaki: untuk masalah itu, ada kemungkinan ya dan ada juga tidak. Walau konsep naruto menjadi devil sedikit menarik sih jadi mungkin akan digunakan. Lalu kalau soal pair, untuk Shinichi dan Vin Desel No Giza, emang sih pair NaruHina sudah banyak yang pake, nanti aku usahain deh pairnya beda tergantung perkembangan ficnya nanti. Ditunggu saja ya!

untuk 9 dan Akira no Rinnegan: Sasuke tidak akan pergi dari desa(Mungkin) dan Naruto akan berkelana sendirian untuk sementara waktu. untuk

Earl grey bernvoureth: Aku gak berniat untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai wadah Orochimaru dan juga dia tidak akan juga bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Tetapi terima kasih untuk sarannya. Jika ada usul lain silakan kasih tau!

Dan untuk reviewer lain yang bertanya, Naruto tidak akan menjadi jahat di fic ini. Dan untuk soal Naruto punya desa sendiri, kita lihat saja untuk kedepannya apakah aku akan buat Naruto punya desa sendiri atau enggak.

Sepertinya cukup segini dulu, aku harap chapter yang satu ini bisa memuaskan kalian.

Selamat Membaca! Dan jangan lupa untuk Review!

Disclaimer: Aku tidak punya Naruto

* * *

"Aku ingin bekerjasama denganmu Kyuubi."

Naruto mengatakan hal itu kepada Kyuubi dengan suara yang lantang.

"**Kerja sama ya... Untuk apa Bocah? Untuk membalaskan dendammu pada penduduk desa, untuk membunuh kedua teman tim-mu? Atau kau akan menguasai dunia dengan kekuatanku?" **Kyuubi mendengus dan menatap sinis ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak... Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa Konoha" Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan mantap

"**Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa terkutuk ini. Namun cuma ada satu masalah dalam proposalmu ini bocah." **Kyuubi lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke jeruji besi, menatap Naruto dengan kedua bola mata raksasanya secara dekat.

"**Apa keuntungan yang aku dapat jika aku bekerja sama denganmu, bocah?" **Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan keras, seakan siap membunuh Naruto dengan kukunya yang tajam jika jawabannya tidak memuaskan Kyuubi.

Hening seketika...

"**Sudah kuduga kau-"**

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tau."

Jawaban Naruto membuat Kyuubi terkejut. Naruto datang menawarkan ingin kerja sama dengannya dan dia kira dia akan terima begitu saja tanpa mendapat apa-apa? Yang benar saja!

"**Kau kira aku akan menerima-"**

"Yang bisa kujanjikan adalah aku akan berjanji untuk mencari cara untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sini Kyuubi."

Pernyataan Naruto sontak membuat Kyuubi menghentikan kata-katanya. Apakah ia salah dengar? Bocah ini berjanji mengeluarkannya?

"**Apa yang membuatmu berjanji untuk mencari cara untuk mengeluarkanku dari sini, jika kau bisa memaksaku untuk memberikanmu sebagian cakraku, bocah! "**

Kyuubi bertanya dengan kasar, dari suaranya dapat terdengar nada tidak percaya. Dia sudah terkurung dari penjara satu ke penjara lain. Mendengar proposal ini bagaikan mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan.

" Aku memikirkan tentang pembicaraan kita yang lalu. Dan aku memutuskan untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Aku tau kau sudah terkurung mungkin lebih dari 1 abad lamanya. Dan aku rasa itu tidak adil untukmu. Walaupun kau adalah monster, kau juga memiliki perasaan. Dan jika aku memaksamu untuk memberikan cakramu secara paksa, aku tidak ada bedanya dengan orang serakah yang mengincar kekuatanmu. Jika kau tidak setuju dengan proposalku ini, aku akan berhenti menganggumu."

Kyuubi hanya terdiam. Dia baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengan seseorang seperti ini. Sebagian dari dirinya berteriak kalau bocah di depan dirinya itu berbohong, tetapi sebagian dari dirinya berkata untuk mempercayai boca- bukan. Sebagian dari dirinya berteriak untuk mempercayai laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang berdiri didepannya.

"**fu...fu..." **Kyuubi mulai tertawa kecil yang membuat Naruto kebingungan.

"**Fu...fu...fu..." **Tertawa kecil Kyuubi perlahan-lahan semakin keras sampai akhirnya ia tertawa.

"**Fu...fu...fu...FUHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHA!" **Tawa kyubi yang besar itu mulai mengguncang seisi ruangan itu. Entah kenapa suara tawa Kyuubi yang biasanya sinis telah berubah. Suara yang sinis itu berubah menjadi tawa seseorang yang baru saja mendengar lelucon yang lucu.

" **BWAHAHAHA! UZUMAKI NARUTO!** ** KAU ADALAH MANUSIA KEDUA YANG TIDAK TAKUT PADAKU, MEMPUNYAI TEKAD TERKUAT YANG PERNAH KULIHAT, DAN KAU ADALAH JINCHUURIKI PERTAMA YANG MENGAJAKKU BEKERJA SAMA! UZUMAKI NARUTO! AKU TERIMA PROPOSALMU!"**

Naruto tersenyum lalu segera mendekati jeruji besi.

"Kyuubi-"

"**Kurama. Namaku adalah Kurama. Jika kita akan bekerja sama, panggillah namaku Kurama" **Jawab Kyu- bukan, Kurama sambil menyeringai lebar.

Naruto mulai tersenyum balik. Lalu berkata.

"Mari kita ulang kembali hubungan kita. Hai! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Senang berkenalan denganmu Kurama!" Kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Sambil tertawa kecil, Kurama berkata:

"**Hai juga bocah Namaku Kurama no Yoko, senang berkenalan denganmu... partner." **lalu Kurama mendekatkan kukunya keluar dan menyentuh tangan Naruto dengan kukunya.

Saat itu pula, persahabatan antara seorang anak manusia dan seekor Bijuu dimulai.

* * *

"Oi, Kurama. Karena kita partner sekarang, bisa kau beritau aku kenapa kau menyerang Konoha?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kurama

"**Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu bocah, bisakah kau ubah ruangan ini terlebih dahulu? Ruangan ini adalah perwujudan dari pikiranmu, aku yakin kau bisa mengubah ruangan ini dengan pikiranmu bocah." **Kyuubi berkata pada Naruto.

"Wow, ternyata isi pikiranku berbentuk seperti selokan tua? Miris sekali. Baiklah kumulai sekarang."

Lalu Naruto memikirkan sebuah pemandangan lalu mencoba memanifestasikannya ke ruangan penjara Kyuubi. Seketika tiba-tiba ruangan itu berubah. Ruangan sempit dan gelap itu berubah menjadi sebuah wilayah luas dengan pepohonan yang rimbun, dan dikat pepohonan terdapat banyak sungai yang mengalir jernih dengan ikan-ikan didalamnya. Dan jeruji besar yang ditempelkan kertas "segel" di tengahnya pun hilang, Kurama sekarang bebas bergerak, tak perlu terisolasi ruang geraknya oleh ruangan sempit sebelumnya. Dan langit pun berwarna biru cerah.

"**Oi Naruto..."**

"Apa? Kau tidak puas?"

"**Tidak bukan itu... aku berterima kasih kau sudah merubah penjaraku menjadi ruang yang luas dan indah ini.."**

"Kalau begitu terus apa masalahnya?" Naruto menatap Kurama dengan mata bingung.

"**Hanya ada satu masalah kecil yang harus diselesaikan..." **Kurama berkata pelan sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar.

"Apa?"

"**Ke...KENAPA BISA ADA KALUNG PELIHARAAN DI LEHERKU BOCAH! " **Kata Kurama sambil menghantam ekornya ke tanah sambil menunjuk ke arah lehernya. Benar saja, di lehernya ada kalung yang biasa dilihat untuk binatang peliharaan seperti di leher kucing atau anjing.

"Err.. aku bingung harus bagaimana membuat bentuk kertas segelnya, jadi aku merubah bentuk kertas segelnya menjadi kalung agar cocok denganmu. Lagian, kalung itu terlihat cocok kok denganmu." Kata Naruto dengan senyuman usil di mukanya

"**COCOK NDASMU CUK! AKU KYUUBI NO YOKO! MASA AKU MAU DIANGGAP KAYAK BINATANG PELIHARAAN! UBAH LAGI BOCAH!"**

"Ogah. Lagian ini pikiranku, sesukaku dong"

"**BOCAH!"**

"Bola bulu."

"**KAU! Ah sudahlah lupakan saja. aku bisa stress karna kau nanti" **Kurama akhirnya menyerah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti bicara.

Skor! 1-0

Naruto: 1

Kurama:0

Naruto berjingkrak-jingkrak dalam hati.

"**AKU DENGAR ITU BOCAH! "**

"_Ah sial. Aku lupa ini pikiranku sendiri"_

Pikir Naruto sesaat.

"**Kembali ke topik tadi, alasan aku menyerang Konoha karena aku dikendalikan oleh seseorang Naruto. Orang tersebut mengaku bernama Uchiha Madara. Aku ragu apakah dia benar-benar madara atau bukan, yang pasti orang itu sangat berbahaya. Dia mengenakan topeng bulat berwarna oranye dan ada satu lubang kosong untuk melihat. Aku dikendalikan dengan Sharingan. Dia menyerang ibumu ketika sedang hamil dan sehingga segelya melemah dan aku bisa keluar. Lalu orang itu segera memberikanku Genjutsu dengan Sharingan lalu ia mengendalikanku untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Jika kau bertemu orang ini, segera lari segera lari secepatnya. Mencoba melawan dia sendirian itu adalah tindakan bodoh, Naruto."**

Naruto hanya diam. Dia mengerti keadaannya segenting ini.

"Oi Kurama, apa yang bisa aku dapatkan dari kerja sama kita?" tanya Naruto.

"**kau akan aku latih dan jika berkenan kau akan kuubah menjadi Hanyou(setengah Youkai). reflex,indra,kecepatan,kekuatanmu akan meningkat dratis dengan tebusan kemanusiaanmu."**

Kata Kurama.

"Begitu ya..kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak mulai sekarang saja prosesnya?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"**Aku sarankan kita pilih tempat yang jauh dari Konoha. Untuk proses mengubahmu menjadi Hanyou, kau perlu melonggarkan segelnya sedikit dan itu akan membuat ledakan cakra skala kecil dari cakraku dan itu akan mengundang hal buruk. Bisa saja kau akan dihukum mati karna dikira aku mencoba kabur dari segel ini, aku sarankan kita lakukan di lain waktu. Dan Naruto, sebelum kau pergi dari desa ini, menyelinaplah ke kantor hokage dan cari arsip yang aku pernah bicarakan. Ada informasi vital yang kau harus tau, Naruto. Dan pergilah ke perpustakaan dan cari gulungan mengenai Fuuinjutsu, kau akan memerlukannya sebagai langkah awal untuk membebaskanku." **Kata Kurama menyarankan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Kurama. Sekarang aku ingin istirahat dulu dan terima kasih kau sudah memberitauku swbanyak ini." Naruto lalu segera keluar dari alam sadar, ketika ia mendengar suara Kurama yang pelan

"**Kau juga bocah. Selamat tidur" **Kata Kurama lalu ia memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih sudah percaya padaku Kurama" bisik Naruto kecil. Senyum kecil terpampang di mukanya. Lalu ia keluar dari alam sadar, dan menuju ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Keesokan Harinya...

Naruto bangun dan melihat mentari sudah bersinar dari balik jendela. Lalu Naruto membuka tirainya dan cahaya masuk kedalam ruangan. Terlihat awan berwarna biru cerah dengan kicau burung yang merdu di pagi hari. Pemandangan ini sedikit membuat Naruto terhibur karena kejadian yang kemarin terjadi membuat Naruto sedikit down, namun dia mulai sedikit senang. Ketika Naruto ingin bangkit, dan keluar ruangan terdengar suara berat menyapanya dengan riang.

"Oi bocah, gimana keadaanmu? Sudah sehat ya?" Kalimat itu keluar dari seorang pria setengah baya berambut putih yang memakai baju hijau kemerahan dengan gulungan besar.

"Sudah lumayanlah. Ada apa kau kemari? Ero-Sennin" Kata Naruto sambil membalikkan badan ke arah Jiraiya, si pertapa mesum.

**Naruto POV**

Aku melihat ero-sennin duduk di jendela, sambil melihat ke arahku. Lalu penuh dengan rasa penasaran aku pun bertanya

"Oi Ero-sennin, biasanya kau jam segini mengintip cewek mandi, apa yang terjadi?"

"Oi bocah, itu sikapmu terhadap gurumu? Keterlaluan sekali kau memanggilku mesum. Dan bisa tidak kau berhenti memanggilku Ero-sennin?reputasiku bisa hancur tau." Kata ero-sennin sewot ke arahku.

" Hari dimana aku berhenti memanggilmu ero-sennin adalah hari dimana kau berhenti membuat buku Icha-Icha dan berhenti mengintip cewek di pemandian." Kataku dengan senyum menyeringai

"Dan kau tau aku tidak akan pernah berhenti melakukan itu bocah! Dan aku bukan mengintip, aku meneliti spesimen yang bernama wanita untuk penelitianku!" Jiraiya sambil mengayun-ayunkan buku Icha-Icha buatannya didepan mukaku.

" Dan selama itu pula aku tidak akan berhenti memanggilmu mesum, orang mesum." Jawabku sewot.

"Aku bukan orang mesum." Jiraiya masih membantah.

"jadi apa?" tanyaku. Penasaran jawaban apa yang akan dia keluarkan.

"AKU SUPER MESUM!" Jiraiya berkata sambil nyengir kuda.

Aku facepalm. Bodohnya aku berharap dia akan berhenti menjadi orang mesum. Pertama Kakashi, sekarang Jiraiya, kenapa guruku semuanya orang mesum!?

"Lupakan itu untuk sementara. Naruto, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" Ekspresi wajah ero-sennin, bukan, Jiraiya mulai terlihat serius

"Tanya apa?" Aku mulai serius menjawab pertanyaan Jiraiya sensei.

"Naruto, apa kau menggunakan cakra Kyuubi pada saat pertarunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Jiraiya mendekatkan badannya denganku.

"Ya." Jawabku dengan cepat.

"Apa!? Kenapa kau menggunakan cakra Kyuubi? Itu berbahaya buatmu Naruto!" Jiraiya menjawab

"Aku juga tidak ingin menggunakan cakranya. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain jika masih ingin hidup." Jawabku Santai.

"Keadaan macam apa sampai memaksamu menggunakan cakra Kyuubi untuk bertahan hidup?" Jiraiya bertanya keheranan.

"Selain menerima serangan **Chidori** ke bahu dan paru-paru kananku? Tidak ada masalah." Jawabku santai. Lalu tiba-tiba aku merasakan temperatur ruangan turun. Lalu aku melihat ekspresi wajah Jiraiya yang dalam emosi marah. Mukanya dingin namun aku bisa melihat api di matanya, seakan ingin membunuh orang.

" Anak sialan itu." Bisik Jiraiya sambil mengenggam keras kedua tangannya. Aku mendengar perkataan Jiraiya, namun aku diam saja.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau akan menanggapi situasimu dengan Uchiha,Naruto?" Tanya Jiraiya sambil mengalihkan topik.

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghela nafas. Sejujurnya aku masih tidak suka untuk membicarakan ini lagi. Namun, aku merasa harus menjawabnya. Karena aku tau hubunganku yang sekarang sama dengan hubungan Jiraiya dengan Orochimaru yang dulu.

"Aku rasa...lebih baik aku melupakan segala hubunganku dengan Uchiha Sasuke." Jiraiya tertegun mendengar jawabanku. Kurasa ia menduga aku akan tetap membela si Uchiha.

"Kenapa?" Jiraiya menatapku datar.

Aku menarik nafas dan berkata

"Aku tidak yakin apakah ia menganggapku sebagai saudara atau bukan. Dia... Sasuke bilang aku sahabat terbaiknya, orang terdekat kedua, namun dia berusaha membunuhku hanya demi membalas dendam. Aku bingung. Apakah dia benar menganggapku sebagai saudara? Atau Cuma aku yang menganggap Sasuke sebagai saudaraku karena rasa kesepian selama 13 tahun. Sakura, teman 1 timku sendiri membela Sasuke. Kakashi sendiri lebih memilih Sasuke sebagai murid terbaiknya daripada aku. Apakah keberadaanku sendiri mempunyai arti di tim-ku sendiri?"

Aku menjawab secara pelan. Itulah perasaaanku yang sebenarnya. Akhir-akhir ini aku kebanyakan melamun. Sial kalau begini terus, aku bisa seperti Sasuke.

Entah kenapa, ekspressi Jiraiya terlihat sakit mendengarku berbicara begitu.

"Naruto, aku-"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka dan aku melihat kedua petua tinggi dewan Konoha dan penasihat Hokage berada dihadapanku. Utatane Koharu dan Mitokado Homura

"Uzumaki Naruto, segera menghadap ke ruang rapat Dewan Konoha segera" Lalu mereka berdua segera pergi dari situ.

Aku mendapat fiarsat buruk. Aku tau mereka pasti akan membahas misiku yang terakhir dijalankan. Lalu aku tanpa basa-basi segera keluar dari ruangan. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang menggenggam lenganku.

"Aku ikut denganmu Naruto." jawab Jiraiya singkat. Aku mengangguk lalu kami berdua segera pergi ke ruang rapat dewan.

* * *

**[**Ruang Rapat Dewan]

Aku memasuki ruangan dengan baju set oranye ku yang biasanya bersama Jiraiya. Pertama kali yang kulihat ketika pertama kali memasuki ruangan adalah ruangan luas yang berukuran persegi panjang yang besar dan meja besar panjang di ruangan tersebut. Aku melihat semua dewan hadir. Baik dewan rakyat dan dewan shinobi, Dewan Rakyat terdiri dari sekumpulan orang-orang yang berasal dari kalangan rakyat dan dewan shinobi terdiri dari kepala dari klan-klan yang ada di Konoha. Aburame,Akamichi, Inuzuka,Yamanaka,Hyuuga,Nara, semuanya telah hadir. Aku bisa melihat nenek Tsunade ditemani penasihat Hokage, Koharu dan Mikado-san.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai rapat hukuman apa yang pantas untuk Uzumaki Naruto." Tiba-tiba Koharu-san memulai rapat dengan pernyataan tersebut. Pernyataan tersebut membuat Tsunade marah dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"ATAS DASAR APA KAU PUNYA HAK UNTUK MENGHUKUM NARUTO, KOHARU! HOMURA!" sambil menatap tajam, Tsunade berteriak ke arah Koharu dan Homura

"Sudah jelaskan? Karena ia melukai Uchiha Sasuke-sama dan menggunakan cakra Kyuubi." Jawab Koharu santai.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi ramai dan bisikan terdengar dimana-mana.

"Kyuubi sudah mulai lepas! "

"Eksekusi dia sebelum terlambat !"

"Kubilang apa? Dia itu memang monster kan !?"

"hentikan dia dari program ninja sebelum terlambat!"

"BUNUH DIA!"

Bisik-bisikan dan ocehan terdengar di ruang rapat, tetapi aku tidak memedulikan hal itu. Yang ingin aku ketahui adalah

"_Bagaimana mereka bisa tau aku menggunakan cakra Kyuubi!?"_ itu yang ada didalam pikiranku sekarang. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku sebelum aku menjadi panik dan melakukan kesalahan besar.

"DIAM!" teriakan Tsunade membuat seisi ruangan sunyi kembali.

"Koharu, Homura. Uchiha Sasuke terluka karena Uzumaki Naruto bersama tim-nya aku berikan misi untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa. Terangkan padaku kenapa Naruto harus dihukum untuk menyelesaikan misinya? Jika kau berbicara begitu, berarti kau mengharuskan seluruh orang di tim Naruto harus dihukum. Seharusnya Uchiha Sasuke yang dihukum. Apa pembelaanmu Homura, Koharu?" nada suara Tsunade terdengar rendah. Namun aku tau jika jawaban dari mereka berdua tidak memuaskan Tsunade, kepala akan melayang.

"Ada kemungkinan Uchiha Sasuke-sama dikendalikan oleh segel kutukan Orochimaru, jadi untuk sekarang masalah Uchiha Sasuke harus dipertimbangkan dari dahulu. Uzumaki Naruto bersalah karena hampir saja membunuh Uchiha Sasuke dan menghilangkan kemungkinan munculnya kembali pengguna Sharingan di Konoha dan dia juga bersalah menggunakan cakra Kyuubi. Kami dari dewan ingin agar Uzumaki naruto dibuang dari desa atau di eksekusi mati." Homura berkata pada Tsunade.

"Omong kosong macam apa ini!? Aku sebagai Hokage tidak mengijinkan!" Tsunade semakin marah.

"_Jadi aku akan dihukum karena hanya menyelesaikan misi-ku? Dan Sasuke tidak dihukum karena punya Sharingan? Ini sungguh tidak adil!" _Pikirku dalam hati. Telapak tanganku memutih karena menggenggam tanganku terlalu keras.

"Aku setuju! Bocah rubah itu harus di-" salah seorang dari dewan mencoba berbicara namun terpotong karena sebuah pena menancap di dinding dibelakang tubuhnya. Tsunade melempar sebuah pena ke arah leher anggota dewan dan menggores sedikit kulit lehernya sehingga darah mulai terlihat di leher anggota dewan tersebut.

"Kusarankan kau diam saja, dewan. Kau coba berbicara dengan Naruto seperti itu lagi, lemparan selanjutnya tidak akan meleset." Kata Tsunade dengan dingin.

Anggota dewan itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali diam.

"Bagaimana kalau Uzumaki Naruto mendapatkan hukuman tidak boleh menjadi Chunin untuk selamanya?" Salah seorang anggota dewan berkata. Ia menggunakan tongkat penyangga dan mata sebelah kiri dan tangan kananya tertutup oleh perban. Didagunya ada bekas luka berbentuk X di depan dagu. Dia adalah Shimura Danzo. Teman satu tim-nya Hiruzen Sarutobi, Almarhum Hokage Ketiga.

"Apa!? Aku tidak terima! Genin Uzumaki Naruto tidak bersalah! Aku tidak mengizinkan kalian untuk menjatuhkan vonis itu!" Tsunade berteriak ke arah Danzo.

"Sayang sekali Tsunade, kami anggota dewan berhak meenjatuhkan vonis jika banyak yang setuju dengan keputusan kami." Danzo berkata dingin.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita adakan Voting. Bagi yang mendukung vonis ini dijatuhkan, angkat tangan kalian!" Tsunade lalu mengadakan voting. ¾ dari dewan memilih vonis dijatuhkan minus Dewan Shinobi.

Tsunade hanya tertunduk lesu melihat kenyataan di depannya.

"Jika kalian menjatuhkan vonis itu, aku akan berhenti sebagai shinobi konoha!" tiba-tiba Jiraiya berkata, membuat seluruh anggota rapat terkejut.

"Tapi Jiraiya-sama-"

"Aku tidak peduli. Jika kalian jatuhkan vonis itu, aku bukan hanya saja berhenti sebagai shinobi Konoha, aku juga akan memutuskan seluruh hubunganku dengan Konoha!" Jiraiya berkata dengan tegas.

"Tapi Jiraiya, kau adalah aset berharga desa Konoha! Kenapa kau akan berbuat sejauh itu untuk seorang Genin!?" Koharu bertanya keras kepada Jiraiya.

"Karena dia adalah muridku." Jawab Jiraiya.

Aku tercengang mendengar jawaban itu. Aku sangat senang sehingga aku merasakan mataku basah. Namun setelah mendengar keputusan rapat dan Jiraiya akhirnya aku memutuskan dengan bulat.

"Jiraiya-sensei, sudah cukup" Aku berkata pelan.

"Tapi Naruto-" Jiraiya mulai berbicara, namun aku kemudian memotong pembicaraannya.

Aku maju kedepan ruang rapat dan menatap satu-satu wajah anggota dewan. Mereka hanya terdiam, ingin mendengar apa yang akan aku katakan.

"Aku Genin Uzumaki Naruto..." baru saja aku mulai berbicara, Jiraiya langsung dapat menebak apa yang akan aku katakan.

"Naruto, berhenti!" Jiraiya mulai mencoba menghentikanku.

"Memutuskan untuk.."

"Naruto hentikan!" Tsunade mulai mencoba menghentikanku. Namun sudah terlambat. Aku menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan dingin penuh kesiapan.

"Menerima vonis itu dan bersedia untuk tidak menjadi Chunin untuk selamanya."

Suasana menjadi hening. Semua dewan rakyat yang mengikuti rapat mengangguk puas. Aku bisa merasakan Jiraiya dan Tsunade menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Baiklah dengan ini sudah diputuskan. Hukuman Uzumaki Naruto adalah tidak diperbolehkan menjadi Chunin seumur hidup. Rapat selesai." Homura mengakhiri rapat.

Dengan pernyataan itu, rapat selesai.

* * *

Naruto bersama Jiraiya dan Tsunade keluar dari ruang rapat. Ketika Naruto ingin pergi ke apartemennya yang bobrok itu tiba-tiba Jiraiya memegang kedua bahu Naruto dan menggoyangkan badannya keras-keras.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Naruto!" Suara Jiraiya menggelegar di ruang koridor. Naruto hanya diam saja

"Naruto! Bukannya kau ingin menjadi Hokage!? Kau baru saja memotong jalanmu menuju Hokage Naruto!" Tsunade juga mulai marah dengan sikap Naruto si ruang rapat.

"Aku tau." jawab Naruto pelan.

"Lalu kenapa!?" Jiraiya sudah mulai tidak dapat menahan emosinya.

"Karena aku tidak ingin merepotkan -baa-chan, kau sudah kurang disukai oleh anggota dewan. Aku tidak ingin pekerjaan Hokagemu menjadi semakin berat. Jiraiya-sensei, aku bersyukur kau membelaku bahkan sampai bersedia untuk berhenti menjadi shinobi Konoha tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau melakukan itu. Aku tau kau cinta desa ini Jiraiya-sensei. Itu wajar karena kau dibesarkan di desa ini. Aku tidak ingin kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan desa hanya karena aku. Terima kasih sudah bersedia menolongku dan menerimaku apa adanya sensei, baa-chan." Naruto tersenyum tipis dan segera pergi ke apartemen.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade hanya bisa melihat punggung Naruto dari belakang. Jiraiya yang tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi lalu memukul dinding di sebelah kanannya.

"SIAL!"

BRAK!

Pukulan JIraiya membuat retakan yang besar di dinding koridor.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa sedikit egois dan membiarkan kami berdua membantumu Naruto!" Jiraiya berkata kepada dirinya sendiri. Tsunade yang melihat tindakan Jiraiya hanya bisa memegang pundak Jiraiya untuk menenangkan dia.

* * *

Ketika Naruto sampai di apartemen. Naruto duduk di ruang tamu dan segera bermeditasi untuk bertemu Kurama.

Ketika dia sampai, Kurama langsung bertanya kepada Naruto.

"**Oi bocah, apakah kau benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanmu itu?" **Kurama bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Ya. Lagian apakah kau sudah lupa? Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa ini. Keputusan rapat hari ini hanya memperkuat keputusanku untuk pergi dari desa ini" jawab Naruto datar.

"**Begitu ya. Jadi apa rencana selanjutnya,bocah?" **Kurama bertanya dengan rasa ingin tau.

"Kita akan pergi dari desa dalam waktu dua minggu selanjutnya dan besok...aku akan menyelinap ke kantor Hokage." jawab Naruto dengan mantap.

"**Baiklah jika itu maumu bocah. Dan bocah, bsk buatlah beberapa Kagebunshin dan suruh mereka untuk mengambil gulungan yang akan kuminta bsk di perpustakaan. Kagebunshin memiliki kemampuan unik. Apapun pengalaman Kagebunshin yang diterima, akan ditransfer ke pengguna jutsu setelah bunshin lenyap dari dunia. Itu akan mempersingkat waktu latihan dan waktu persiapan untuk pergi dari desa ini" **Kurama berkata kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih untuk saranmu Kurama, aku akan melakukannya besok." setelah itu Naruto keluar dari alam bawah sadar dan pergi ke tempat tidur, sambil memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan besok.

Chapter 3 End.


	4. Persiapan dan Penyelinapan

Author Note:

Halo semuanya! Syukurlah, reviewnya positif semua. Kayaknya cerita di chapter 3 bikin kalian banyak yang penasaran. Sekedar menjelaskan, aku gak berniat menjelekkan Sasuke dan Sakura di fic ini. nanti alasan mereka bersifat seperti itu kepada Naruto akan dijelaskan. Untuk yang penasaran, Naruto akan pergi ke Uzushiogakure cuma itu bukan tempat pertama yang dikunjungi Naruto. Soal Naruto akan menjadi Nukenin (ninja penghianat) atau gak, kalian harus terus baca fic ini kalau mau tau. Kalau dikasih spoiler kebanyakan nanti jadinya kurang seru . Btw, untuk reviewer yang ngecantumin no telponnya, gimana kalau bikin juga akun FFn? Biar gampang tau kapan update atau enggak. Sempat kaget pas liat ada yang ngecantumin nomor telpon (^_^). Untuk Randz Kitsu, thanks buat review dan udah nge-betain fic ini. Akan aku usahakan untuk memperbaiki fic ini untuk chapter kedepannya.

Sampai segini dulu, inilah chapter 4 dari Ketika Senja Tiba

Selamat membaca! Dan seperti biasa, jangan lupa review!

Beta Note: Orz, saya nyuruh dia nyari beta, malah saya yang jadi betanya.

Legenda:

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto!"–Dialog manusia

"**Aku Kurama.**" –Dialog siluman/Kyuubi/bukan manusia

'_Aku ingin makan ramen._' –Pikiran manusia

'_**Aku lapar sekali disini**'_ –Pikiran bukan manusia/Kyuubi

"_**Kagebushin**__** no Jutsu**__**!**_" –Jurus

Disclaimer: Aku tidak punya Naruto.

* * *

Pagi sudah tiba.

Kicau burung sudah mulai terdengar dari luar jendela. Naruto yang menyadari pagi sudah tiba langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Naruto pergi ke kamar mandi dan mempersiapkan diri untuk kegiatan hari ini. Setelah selesai mandi, Naruto segera berpakaian dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk sarapan pagi. Seperti biasanya, Naruto sarapan dengan ramen instan yang sudah dipanaskan. Setelah 3 menit berlalu, Naruto memakan ramennya dengan tenang. Setelah selesai, Naruto bermeditasi untuk menemui Kurama.

Ketika sudah sampai, Naruto segera menghampiri Kurama yang terlihat masih tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Oi Kurama, selamat pagi!" Naruto berkata dengan riang. Suara Naruto membangunkan Kurama dari tidurnya.

"**Sudah pagi ya? Pagi****,**** Naruto." **Kurama menjawab dengan malas. Kurama lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya sambil menguap.

"Kurama, apa yang harus aku lakukan hari ini? Kau bilang hari ini kau akan memberiku instruksi." Naruto berkata kepada Kurama dengan suara penuh semangat.

"**Kau telalu bersemangat pagi ini****,**** Naruto. Aku ingin kau membuat 50 **_**kagebunshin**_** untuk hari ini. 25 **_**kagebunshin**_**mu akan berlatih cara mengontrol **_**chakra**_** secara efisien, 25 **_**kagebunshin**_**mu akan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca gulungan mengenai **_**fuuinjutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu**_** dan informasi mengenai desa-desa ninja. Sedangkan kau akan latihan fisik sesuai instruksiku. Dan kalau kau sempat, datanglah ke ****t****oko ****p****eralatan ****n****inja. Ada peralatan ninja yang aku ingin kau beli****,**** Naruto."** Jawab Kurama kepada Naruto.

"Kurama, aku mengerti alasan mengapa kau menyuruh _kagebunshin_ku untuk latihan pengontrolan _chakra_ tetapi apakah _kagebunshin_ku harus membaca banyak buku di perpustakaan? Kau tahu aku benci buku, apalagi informasi membosankan tentang desa ninja yang lain." Naruto mengeluh kepada Kurama. Saat dia berada di akademi, membaca buku catatannya saja dia tidak mau, apalagi buku perpustakaan yang tebal itu? Menghabiskan waktu saja.

"**Naruto, percayalah padaku kau akan memerlukan informasi ini. Ketika kau keluar dari desa ini, cepat atau lambat kita akan mengunjungi desa ninja lainnya. Informasi ini akan sangat berguna untuk perjalananmu nanti. Lagi****pula, di ****p****erpustakaan pasti ada informasi mengenai desa Uzushiogakure,****tempat ****I****bumu berasal." **Kurama menjelaskan kepada Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin informasi itu ada? Di akademi tidak ada yang memberitahu kalau Uzushiogakure pernah ada." Tanya Naruto kepada Kurama.

"**Jawabannya ada pada simbol ikat kepala ninjamu Naruto."**

"Ikat kepala ninjaku?" Naruto yang kebingungan lalu membayangkan bentuk simbol dari ikat kepala ninja yang biasa dia gunakan. Tiba-tiba muncul simbol Konoha didepan mata Naruto dan Kurama.

"**Naruto, kau lihat pada simbol ikat kepalamu terbentuk dari lingkaran yang berbentuk seperti pusaran air dan diujungnya ada gambar seperti ujung daun. Itu adalah bukti kerjasama antara klan Uzumaki dan Senju. Simbol lingkaran diambil dari klan Uzumaki dan simbol daun diambil dari klan Senju. Kau sudah mengerti, Naruto?" **Kurama menjelaskan pada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa informasi tentang klan Uzumaki sedikit sekali di Konoha?" Tanya Naruto. Isi kepalanya kini berisi dengan banyak pertanyaan. Kalau klan Uzumaki memang ada, kemana mereka? Apakah mereka sudah punah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada klan Uzumaki?

"**Aku yakin isi kepalamu sekarang penuh dengan pertanyaan. Karena itu aku menyuruhmu membuat **_**kagebunshin**_** untuk pergi ke perpustakaan mencari informasi ****tentang ****Uzushiogakure. Jika informasi itu tidak diberitahukan kepada ninja Konoha generasi yang sekarang, berarti ada rahasia besar tersembunyi mengenai klan Uzumaki." **Kurama berkata kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. Kurama sudah pernah disegel ke dalam dua orang Uzumaki. Kurama pasti mengetahui informasi mengenai klan Uzumaki yang hilang walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera membuat _kagebunshin_ setelah aku keluar dari sini." Naruto berkata kepada Kurama dan bersiap-siap pergi dari bawah alam sadarnya. Ketika ia mau keluar, Kurama berkata

"**Naruto, jangan lupa membeli 5 gulungan penyimpan, sebuah **_**bokken**_**(pedang kayu)****, tanto, dan kertas **_**chakra**_**. Kau akan membutuhkannnya untuk latihanmu."**

Naruto mengangguk dan keluar dari alam sadarnya.

* * *

Ketika Naruto membuka matanya, Naruto disambut dengan pemandangan ruang tamu yang sama seperti biasanya. Dia sudah kembali ke dunia nyata. Lalu Naruto segera memakai pakaian oranye yang biasa dia pakai, membawa dompetnya dan pergi ke luar apartemen. Ketika sudah di luar, Naruto segera membentuk segel untuk _kagebunshin_.

"_**Kagebunshin no jutsu!"**_seketika, 50 _kagebunshin_ Naruto muncul. Tanpa basa basi, Naruto memerintah _bunshin_nya.

"Baiklah semuanya! Aku ingin 25 _bunshin_ku pergi ke lapangan latihan no 3 untuk berlatih mengontrol _chakra_, 25 lainnya segera ke perpustakaan dan cari informasi mengenai gulungan _fuuinjutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu_ dan informasi mengenai desa-desa ninja. gunakan _henge_ agar tidak menarik perhatian. Laksanakan!" Naruto berkata dengan tegas kepada _bunshin_nya.

"Siap laksanakan!" Serempak, seluruh _bunshin_ Naruto menjawab dan pergi menyebar ke segala arah.

Setelah memberikan perintah kepada _bunshin_nya, Naruto sekarang pergi menuju tempat peralatan ninja. Baru saja Naruto melangkah ke jalan utama Konoha, Naruto segera disambut dengan tatapan dingin dan bisik-bisikan tak enak dari para penduduk Konoha. Namun Naruto tidak menghiraukannya. Sudah 13 tahun dia mendapat perlakuan yang sama, kenapa harus peduli sekarang? Naruto akhirnya sampai di toko ninja yang dia tuju, Toko Hagane. Baru saja ia mau masuk tiba-tiba Naruto ingat. Dia tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke toko manapun, apakah toko ini akan menerimanya? Namun Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba masuk ke dalam. Kalaupun dia diusir, toh dia bisa mencuri barang-barang diperlukan walaupun ia tidak suka cara seperti itu.

Ketika Naruto masuk ke dalam, Naruto takjub dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Berbagai peralatan ninja berkualitas terlihat di sini. Mulai dari pakaian kamuflase, senjata, bahkan persedian ninja juga sudah tersedia. Naruto lalu berjalan melihat-lihat benda yang dia cari sampai Naruto mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Oi Naruto, tumben kau datang ke toko seperti ini. Sedang mencari apa?" suara perempuan terdengar dari tempat kasir. Naruto melihat ke arah sumber suara dan terkejut melihat salah satu temannya, Tenten.

"Tenten? Aku sedang mencari peralatan ninja yang kuperlukan. Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sedang menjaga toko. Barang apa yang kau perlukan? Aku carikan untukmu." Tenten menawarkan bantuan pada Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar, menjaga toko? Orang tuamu yang memiliki tempat ini!?" Naruto menanyakan dengan nada tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Kalau bukan, untuk apa aku menjaga toko ini lama-lama? Kau mau beli apa?" Tenten menjawab dengan nada jengkel.

Naruto bersyukur Tenten merupakan anak pemilik toko ini. kalau begitu ia tak perlu takut diusir dari toko ini.

"Err... Aku memerlukan kertas _chakra_, satu _bokken_, satu _tanto_, 5 gulungan penyimpanan, dan 10 kertas segel ledakan. Sekalian kuas dengan tintanya." Naruto memberi tahu apa saja yang dia perlukan.

"Oh, baiklah. Naruto, kalau kau tidak keberatan, boleh aku melihat persediaan senjatamu?" Tenten bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Boleh-boleh saja. Tapi untuk apa kau mau melihatnya?" Naruto bertanya kepada Tenten.

"Aku ingin memeriksanya. Aku jarang melihat kau menggunakan senjatamu itu, jadi aku ingin melihat kondisinya." Tenten menjelaskan.

Naruto lalu memberikan persediaan senjatanya yang terdiri dari beberapa shuriken dan kunai. Baru lihat 5 menit diperiksa, Naruto melihat raut muka Tenten berubah menjadi raut muka orang yang sedang kesal. Lalu Tenten berkata pada Naruto.

"Oi Naruto, bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan senjata yang seperti ini!?" Tenten berteriak kepada Naruto. Naruto yang kebingungan hanya bisa menjawab

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Senjatamu ini sudah usang. Karat terlihat di mana-mana, ujungnya sudah mulai tumpul, dan senjatamu ini terlihat tua semua. Kau beli ini di mana!?" Tenten bertanya kepada Naruto dengan suara yang keras.

"Aku membelinya di tukang toko senjata yang lain dengan harga murah, mungkin senjatanya sudah usang." Jawab Naruto. Tidak mungkin Naruto menceritakan kalau senjata-senjata itu dia ambil di Hutan Kematian dari mayat-mayat _genin_.

"Huff, kalau begitu aku akan memberikanmu persediaan senjata yang baru padamu." Tenten lalu memberikan persediaan senjata yang bagus pada Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Tenten, aku hanya memerlukan barang yang baru saja kuberitahu padamu." Naruto mencoba menolak dengan halus pemberian Tenten.

"Tidak bisa. Sebagai salah satu ninja Konoha, aku harus membantumu. Dan selagi kau disini, kenapa tidak sekalian membeli pakaian baru? Bajumu itu sangat mencolok, membuat orang sakit mata melihatnya." Tenten mulai memaksa Naruto untuk ke bagian pakaian ninja.

"Tidak perlu Tenten! Aku—" Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan pembicaraannya ketika melihat tatapan Tenten. Tatapan yang menandakan dia tidak terima protes. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membiarkan Tenten menariknya.

Setelah satu jam mencari-cari baju, akhirnya Tenten menemukan pakaian yang pas untuk Naruto. Naruto sekarang menggunakan celana panjang hitam yang memiliki banyak kantong di samping kiri dan kanan celananya, menggunakan baju lengan panjang tipis berwarna putih dengan baju dalaman tanpa lengan berwarna hitam. Naruto terlihat tampan dan serius.

"Cocok juga kau mengenakan pakaian itu. Bagaimana pakaian pilihanku? Bagus kan?" Tenten bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Bagus sih, cuma sebaiknya aku tidak membeli ini Tenten." Naruto berkata kepada Tenten.

"Hah? Kenapa memangnya?" Tenten bertanya keheranan.

"Umm... Keuanganku terbatas, jadi aku hanya bisa membeli barang yang harganya murah." Naruto menjawab kepada Tenten.

"Berapa uang yang kau bawa?" Tenten bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Sekitar 300.000 ryo" jawab Naruto.

"Tidak ada masalah kalau begitu. Seluruh barang yang kau minta ditambah dengan pakaian yang kau gunakan totalnya 200.000 ryo. Masih ada sisa 100.000 ryo untukmu." Tenten menjawab santai.

Naruto terkejut. Biasanya untuk barang seperti shuriken dan kunai dalam jumlah sekitar 20-an saja dia harus membayar lebih dari 50.000 ryo. Naruto sadar, toko ini berbeda dari yang lain. Tenten tidak tau kalau dia merupakan seorang _Jinchuuriki_. Tapi kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Naruto.

"Ini uangnya kalau begitu." Naruto berkata kepada Tenten sambil menyerahkan uang 200.000 ryo.

"Ya, terima kasih. Sampai jumpa kembali!" kata Tenten dengan nada riang. Dia baru saja mendapatkan untung banyak, tentu saja dia riang.

Naruto lalu berjalan perlahan keluar dari toko. Sebelum keluar dari toko, Naruto berhenti sebentar untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Tenten.

"Tenten?"

"Ya?" Tenten melihat ke arah Naruto dibalik kasir.

"Terima kasih." kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan salah satu senyumnya yang sebenarnya kepada Tenten. Lalu Naruto pergi keluar toko.

Sedangkan Tenten? Dia hanya bisa menatap pintu masuk tempat Naruto baru saja keluar. Mukanya merah merona setelah melihat senyum Naruto barusan. Lalu Tenten menepuk kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya. Sambil mengusap pipinya Tenten berpikir dalam hati.

'_Senyum Naruto yang barusan...__ B__enar-benar menawan."_ Dan pipi Tenten memerah kembali setelah memikirkan kejadian barusan.

'_Tenten sadar! Bukannya kau suka sama Neji? __T__api Naruto sendiri juga tidak buruk. Aah aku bingung! Lupakan yang baru saja kau lihat Tenten,__lupakan!'_

Dan Tenten pun sendirian di toko dengan lamunannya.

* * *

Kita lihat protagonis kita kembali ke jalan utama Konoha.

Untuk pertama kalinya ketika Naruto berjalan di Konoha, ia tidak disambut dengan tatapan dingin dan bisik-bisik dari penduduk Konoha. Bahkan dia melihat sekumpulan perempuan-perempuan seusianya menatapnya dengan muka merah merona.

Naruto heran mengapa ia tidak mendapat perlakuan seperti biasanya ketika dia akhirnya menyadari apa penyebabnya. Mereka tidak mengenali Naruto. Naruto yang biasanya memakai baju oranye yang terang menyala sedang mengenakan baju putih lengan panjang dan celana panjang hitam, pakaian yang lain dari biasanya.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil dan memutuskan menikmati hal ini walau hanya sementara. Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Chouji, Kiba dan Neji.

Ketika di rumah sakit, Naruto segera menanyakan ruangan dimana mereka dirawat lalu pergi menuju raungan mereka untuk menjenguk. Yang pertama adalah ruangan Kiba

Ketika sudah sampai di ruangan, Naruto mengetuk pintu ruang inap Kiba.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Sebuah suara laki-laki terdengar dari balik kamar. Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Naruto melihat Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata dan Kiba di dalam. Semua tertegun melihat penampilan Naruto.

Brak!

Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat Hinata pingsan dengan pipinya yang memerah.

"Oi Naruto! Kenapa kau malah membuat Hinata pingsan!?" Kiba berkata pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau! Memangnya aku salah apa? Aku hanya masuk ruangan ini!" Teriak Naruto pada Kiba sambil mendekati badan Hinata.

"Aku rasa alasan Hinata pingsan karena melihat penampilanmu yang tidak biasanya Naruto." Shino menjawab dengan suara datar.

"Hah...Seperti biasa kau merepotkan Naruto." Shikamaru ikut berkomentar.

"Ya, ya, sindir saja aku terus. Apakah ini hari menyindir Naruto sedunia?" Naruto menggerutu.

Suasana tiba-tiba hening. Setelah beberapa saat mereka semua tertawa kecuali Hinata yang sedang pingsan.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Kiba." Naruto berkata kepada Kiba dengan senyumannya yang lebar.

"Aku juga Naruto. Aku dengar lukamu lebih parah daripada aku, tapi malah kau duluan yang keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku iri." Kiba berkata sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Iya dong, aku kan Uzumaki Naruto, _g__enin_ terkuat di antara Konoha 11!" Jawab Naruto

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Naruto. Merepotkan saja" Shikamaru ikut komentar.

"Aku rasa Naruto menjadi terlalu percaya diri setelah misi terakhir yang kalian jalani." Shino ikut menimpali.

Lalu mereka semua kembali tertawa. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru bertanya pada Naruto.

"Naruto, bagaimana keadaan Uchiha Sasuke?" Pertanyaan Shikamaru membuat suasana ruangan menjadi sunyi.

"Sasuke menderita luka dalam yang cukup serius dan kelelahan karena penggunaan _chakra_ yang berlebihan." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Jadi apa yang akan terjadi pada tim-mu Naruto?" Kiba berkata pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin akan dibubarkan. Tim-ku tidak akan beroperasi dengan baik kalau hanya dengan 2 orang g_enin_. Pilihannya adalah tim-ku dibubarkan atau mencari satu orang _g__enin_ cadangan untuk mengisi tempat Sasuke. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi" Jawab Naruto datar.

"Begitu ya... Sayang sekali kalau begitu." Kiba berkata pelan.

Shikamaru tiba-tiba berkata pada Naruto dan Kiba

"Maafkan aku. Karena aku, semua anggota tim kita menjadi terluka." Pernyataan Shikamaru membuat Naruto dan Kiba terkerjut.

"Shika, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto dan Kiba pada Shikamaru.

"Setelah melihat peforma tim-ku, aku sudah sadar kalau aku pemimpin yang buruk. Pemimpin macam apa yang membiarkan anak buahnya terluka parah dan dia baik-baik saja? berdasarkan pengalaman ini, aku ingin mundur dari posisi _chunin_." Kata Shikamaru. Sebelum Kiba dan Shino menanggapi perkataan Shikamaru, Naruto langsung berkata kepada Shikamaru.

"Kau pantas menjadi _chunin_ Shika." Kata Naruto mantap. Shikamaru menatap Naruto, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut pada Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto!? Karena aku kalian semua—"

"Masih hidup sampai sekarang." Naruto memotong perkataan Shikamaru.

"Shika, kau adalah pemimpin yang hebat. Jika bukan karena kau, misi kita tidak akan berhasil. Selama misi berlangsung, kau selalu membuat pilihan yang tepat. Jika yang memimpin kami saat itu bukan kau, Aku yakin kami semua tidak akan selamat. Karena itu jangan pernah kau bersikap seperti ini lagi. Berjalanlah tegak dengan bangga dan majulah ke depan. Kau mengkhawatikan kami, merasa bersalah terhadap kami, dan kami pun masih hidup karena kau. Itu adalah bukti bahwa kau pantas menjadi _chunin_ dan itu adalah bukti kau adalah pemimpin yang baik, Shikamaru." Naruto berkata dengan mantap tanpa keraguan.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino dan Hinata yang sudah sadar menatap Naruto. Tanpa terasa, Air mata Shikamaru mengalir deras.

"Naruto kau..."

"Naruto benar Shika." Kiba,Shino dan Hinata berkata kepada Shikamaru.

"Aku dan Naruto berterima kasih padamu Shika, karena kami masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Jangan mundur dari posisi _chunin_, Shika, kau pantas mendapatkannya. Lagi pula luka seperti ini masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Inuzuka Kiba!" kata Kiba sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Shikamaru, aku dan Hinata juga ingin berterima kasih karena kau membawa Kiba kembali dengan selamat. Kiba sudah seperti saudara kami, kami berhutang budi padamu Shikamaru." Shino dan Hinata berkata pada Shikamaru.

"Teman-teman... Terima kasih!" Shika akhirnya menangis terisak-isak sambil menundukan kepalanya. Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya bisa tersenyum dengan tingkah Shikamaru. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melihat sikap lain Shikamaru.

Setelah pamit dengan Kiba,Shino,Hinata dan Shikamaru, Naruto pergi mengunjungi kamar Chouji dan Neji. Mereka berdua masih belum sadarkan diri hingga akhirnya Naruto pergi dari rumah sakit. Sempat terpikir untuk Naruto untuk mengunjungi Sasuke. Namun mengingat pertemuan mereka yang sebelumnya Naruto membatalkan niatnya. Naruto baru saja sampai ke lapangan latihan no 9 ketika ia mendapatkan ingatan dari _bunshin_nya. Karena informasi yang masuk kedalam kepala Naruto terlalu berat, Naruto pingsan di tempat itu.

* * *

Naruto muncul di dalam alam sadarnya.

"**Selamat datang kembali Naruto." **Kurama menyeringai lebar.

"Aduh... Kepalaku. Kurama kenapa aku bisa pingsan?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kurama.

"**Itu karena **_**bunshin**_**mu melenyapkan dirinya semuanya sekaligus. Otakmu belum terbiasa dengan**** banyaknya**** informasi yang tiba-tiba masuk, akhirnya kau pingsan." **jawab Kurama santai.

"Begitu ya... Kurama ini sudah jam 3 siang, kau bilang aku akan latihan fisik? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kurama.

"**Baiklah, setelah kau keluar dari sini, yang pertama adalah kau coba alirkan **_**chakra**_**mu ke kertas **_**chakra**_**. Kertas itu akan memberitaumu elemen**** apa yang dominan didalam **_**chakra**_**mu****. Setelah selesai, aku ingin kau melakukan 100 push-up,****100 sit-up, 100 ayunan pedang vertikal,****horizontal****dan diagonal menggunakan **_**bokken**_**. Setelah itu kau belajar cara penerapan fuuinjutsu." **Kurama berkata kepada Naruto.

Ruangan menjadi hening seketika.

"OI KURAMA,KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU YA!? KAU KIRA AKU BISA MELAKUKAN ITU SEMUA!?" Naruto berteriak kepada Kurama. Apa yang diminta Kurama terlalu berlebihan menurut Naruto.

"**Lakukan saja Naruto. Kau akan berterima kasih padaku nanti. Kalau pun kau nanti tidak bisa bergerak karena sakit otot atau lelah, aku akan ****memberikan **_**chakra**_**ku untuk menyembuhkan sakitmu itu. Gampang kan?"** Kurama menjawab dengan santai.

Akhirnya Naruto menyerah.

"Baiklah, akan kulaksanakan semua latihanmu. Dasar rubah sadis." Naruto menggerutu.

"**Terima kasih atas pujiannya Naruto.**** Mwahahahaha.****" **Kurama hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar protes Naruto.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala dan segera keluar menuju dunia nyata untuk melakukan latihan.

* * *

4 jam kemudian...

**Naruto POV**

Badanku menjerit karena sakit, kakiku lelah, kepalaku pusing, dan tanganku terasa pegal sekali. Kurama menepati omongannya. Dia menyembuhkan otot-ototku yang sakit. Cuma dia lupa menyembuhkan rasa lelah di badanku.

Latihanku hari ini tidak sia-sia. Aku baru menyadari fuuinjutsu itu luar biasa! Dengan penggunaan dan ilmu yang tepat, kita bisa menggunakan fuuinjutsu sesuai yang kita mau.

Latihan fisikku juga tidak sia-sia. Aku bisa merasakan badanku menjadi semakin kuat, dan ringan. Ketika aku sampai di apartemen, aku sudah siap untuk tidur ketika aku sadar, aku berencana untuk menyelinap ke kantor Hokage hari ini.

Malam sudah tiba.

Aku sekarang sedang bersembunyi di pepohonan, tepat di belakang pintu masuk kantor Hokage. Aku melihat ada dua _chunin_ sedang berjaga di depan pintu masuk. Aku mulai memikirkan bagaimana caraku untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam. Sebuah ide terlintas di pikiranku. Aku membuat sebuah _kagebunshin_ disampingku dan aku menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam sampai aku beri sinyal untuk bergerak. Selagi _kagebunshin_ku menunggu, aku pergi ke samping gedung kantor Hokage, bersembunyi di sebuah pepohonan. Lalu aku memberikan sinyal kepada _kagebunshin_ku dari jauh. _Kagebunshin_ku mengangguk dan rencana kami pun dimulai.

_Kagebunshin_ku melakukan henge dan berubah menjadi wanita berambut coklat, dengan porsi tubuh yang menggiurkan, dan wanita itu memiliki mata berwarna hijau. Lalu wanita itu berjalan ke depan kedua _chunin_ tersebut dan berkata

"_Chunin_-san! Tolong lindungi aku! Aku melihat sekelompok orang mencurigakan mengikutiku dari tadi, aku takut." Wanita itu menatap salah satu _chunin_ dengan tatapan mata yang polos sambil mendekatkan badannya ke salah satu _chunin_ tersebut. Muka salah satu _c__hunin_ itu berubah menjadi wajah mesum, sedangkan rekannya hanya menatap temannya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Oi Saburo, tolong jaga pos ini sebentar. Aku akan menolong wanita manis ini sebentar" salah satu _c__hunin_ itu berkata pada temannya.

"Ya. Jangan lama-lama Doru. Kau punya kebiasaan buruk kalau bersama wanita" Orang yang diketahui bernama Saburo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah rekannya.

"Kau akan melindungiku, _Chunin_-san?" Wanita itu menatap manja ke Doru

"Tenang saja manis, Aku seorang _c__hunin_, pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu." Doru berkata sambil memegang bahu wanita itu lalu membawanya ke pepohonan. Sedangkan Saburo hanya bisa melihat saja.

Baru saja 10 menit berlalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan!? GAH!" terdengar dari dalam hutan. Itu tandanya aku beraksi.

"Oi Doru kau tidak apa-apa!? Sial!" baru saja Saburo ingin menyusul partnernya tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki menuju kearahnya.

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP!

Aku berlari secepat mungkin ke arah _c__hunin_ dengan posisi badan agak rendah. Aku mengerahkan tenaga kakiku untuk berlari secepat mungkin sambil mempersiapkan tangan kananku.

"Siapa itu!?" Saburo berbalik kearahku. Lalu aku menancapkan kaki kiriku ke tanah, menahan momentum badan secara mendadak. Tangan kanan yang sudah kukepalkan, kulancarkan ke arah ulu hati _Chunin_ tersebut.

"GAHA!" Pukulan yang disertai kekuatan dan momentum dari lari ku sebelumnya membuat badan Saburo condong ke depan. Saburo langsung kehabisan udara dan pingsan.

"Fyuh." Aku menghela nafas. Maaf _Chunin_-san tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau menghalangi jalanku. Lalu wanita berambut coklat tadi muncul dari dalam hutan sambil mengirim jempol kepadaku. Aku menganggukan kepala tanda puas dan wanita itu lenyap. Sekarang aku bisa menyelinap masuk kedalam.

Ketika masuk kedalam, aku melihat koridor panjang. Aku lalu melanjutkan perjalananku ke kantor hokage. Ketika sampai, aku melihat 2 orang _c__hunin_ lainnya menjaga pintu kantornya.

'_Sia__l.'_ Aku mengutuk dalam hati. Trik yang sama tidak akan berguna untuk mereka. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melakukan penyerangan _frontal_.

**Naruto POV End.**

Setelah memilih taktik apa yang digunakan, Naruto melemparkan sesuatu ke arah kaki 2 _c__hunin_ tersebut.

"Klotak, klotak, klotak." Suara benda tersebut menarik perhatian 2 _c__hunin_ tersebut.

"Hei apa itu?"

"Itu kan...jangan-jangan!?"

"AWAS! ITU BOM ASAP!"

BWOSH...

Asap putih langsung menyelimuti keseluruh lingkungan koridor. Naruto tiba-tiba berlari ke arah 2 _c__hunin_ tersebut. Naruto melancarkan tendangan memutar kearah perut salah satu _c__hunin_.

"GAH!" Belum selesai penderitaan sang _c__hunin_ karena tendangan Naruto, badan _c__hunin_ itu menjadi condong ke depan. Lalu dengan segera Naruto memegang kepala _c__hunin_ itu dengan kedua tangannya dan menghantamkan lututnya ke arah kepala sang _c__hunin_, membuat _c__hunin_ tersebut kesakitan dan dari hidungnya keluar darah segar. _c__hunin_ tersebut langung pingsan.

"SIALAN KAU! AKU AKAN—" Belum selesai perkataan sang _c__hunin_, Naruto langung melancarkan tangannya ke arah leher _c__hunin_ tersebut dan langsung mengenggamnya. Sambil mengenggam lehernya, Naruto menyumbat aliran udara di lehernya sehingga _c__hunin_ tersebut pingsan karena kekurangan Oksigen.

"Sudah aman." Naruto bergumam. Lalu dengan santainya masuk ke kantor hokage.

'_Aku bersyukur Tsunade-baa-chan sedang tidak ada di kantor.'_Pikir Naruto dalam hati. Lalu tanpa basa-basi Naruto mencari sesuatu di arsip-arsip rahasia Konoha dan Uzushiogakure. Setelah menemukannya, Naruto mengambil 3 gulungan. 1 gulungan berisi rahasia Konoha dan 2 gulungan lainnya dari arsip Uzushiogakure. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto membuka jendela kantor hokage dan menutupnya dalam sekejap setelah meloncat ke bawah dari lantai atas kantor hokage. Ketika di udara, Naruto mengalirkan _chakra_ ke kakinya untuk membuatnya menempel di dinding. Ketika sebentar lagi sampai, Naruto menghentikan aliran _chakra_nya dan menendang dinding lalu bersalto di udara sampai akhirnya mendarat dengan posisi jongkok ke tanah.

'_Fyuh...Kukira aku akan mati tadi. Sebaiknya aku sekarang pergi ke apartemen untuk membuat alibi. Aku bisa membaca gulungan ini di rumah besok.'_ Pikir Naruto.

Naruto pulang ke apartemenya, tidak mengetahui sebesar apa rahasia yang akan dia temukan keesokan paginya.

Chapter 4 End.

* * *

Author note: saya ingin meminta maaf di chapter ini jika adegan pertarungan Naruto kurang memuaskan atau tidak jelas. Ini adalah adegan pertarungan pertama jadi wajar kalau masih ada kesalahan. Untuk yang belum tau, bokken adalah _bokken_ yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan dan tanto adalah sejenis pedang kecil namun tidak sepanjang katana. Jangan lupa review setelah membaca!

Kazehaya Arashi.

Beta note:

I am out! I am out! Cukup 1 chapter saja saya membeta.. *sigh*

Randz KitsuneKyuu OUT!


	5. Rahasia Yang Terungkap Dan Perpisahan

Author Note:

Akhirnya kita sampai ke chapter 5. Setelah melihat review dari chapter sebelumnya, syukur deh kalau adegan pertarungannya memuaskan. Mengenai soal pair, setelah liat review jadi pengen bikin harem. Ya seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, soal pairing masih belum jelas. Segitu aja dari saya, selamat membaca dan seperti biasa jangan lupa review!

Disclaimer: Aku tidak punya Naruto

* * *

TOK TOK TOK TOK.

Pagi itu Naruto dibangunkan oleh suara ketukan yang datang dari pintu Apartemennya. Naruto yang sedang kelelahan dengan lesu berjalan menuju pintu Apartemennnya. Ketika Naruto membuka pintu Apartemennya, Naruto melihat dua orang _ANBU _berdiri didepan matannya.

"Halo _ANBU-san, _ada apa kalian datang kemari?" Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum kepada kedua orang _ANBU_ tersebut. Dari luar Naruto kelihatan tenang. Namun di dalam pikiran Naruto, Naruto merasa panik.

'_Kenapa ada dua orang ANBU datang ke Apartemenku!? Aku yakin kemarin malam aku tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Apa aku ketahuan!?' _pikiran Naruto menjadi kalang kabut. Namun Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk menjadi tenang. Jika dia panik sekarang, dia bisa ketahuan.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau dipanggil oleh Hokage-sama untuk menuju ke kantornya." salah satu _ANBU_ tersebut berkata pada Naruto.

"Kenapa aku dipanggil ke kantor hokage _ANBU-_san?" Naruto berkata dengan nada keheranan.

"Kami tidak tau. Tugas kami hanyalah menyampaikan pesan dari hokage kepadamu, _genin _Uzumaki Naruto." _ANBU_ itu berkata dingin kepada Naruto lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah kedua _ANBU_ itu pergi dari Apartemennya, Naruto mulai memikirkan beberapa _scenario_ alasan kenapa Tsunade-baa-chan memanggilnya ke kantor Hokage. Namun akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke kantornya. Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam Apartemennya dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk menemui Tsunade.

Naruto mengenakan baju putih lengan panjang dan celana panjang hitam yang baru saja ia beli kemarin dan masuk ke dalam kantor hokage. Ketika dia membuka pintunya, dia melihat Tsunade, Shizune, dan Jiraiya ada di dalam kantor tersebut. Memasang senyum Naruto berkata kepada Tsunade.

"Pagi Baa-chan! Kau kelihatan tua seperti biasa ya." Naruto mulai menyapa Tsunade.

"Akhirnya kau membuang baju oranyemu itu ya? Syukurlah. Aku mulai khawatir kau akan mengenakan baju mengerikan itu sepanjang umurmu Naruto. Dan jangan panggil aku Baa-chan!" Tsunade berteriak kepada Naruto.

"Apa!? Baju mengerikan!? Baju oranyeku itu sangat bagus tau!" Naruto mulai protes kepada Tsunade yang menghina baju oranyenya.

"Cukup bagus!? Bajumu itu menyakitkan mata tahu. Lagipula baju seperti itu tidak berguna untuk ninja. Bajumu itu seakan berteriak "hei aku disini, bunuh aku ayo cepat!" ke semua orang yang melihatmu Naruto." Jiraiya ikut berkomentar.

"Cih, apa salahnya baju berwarna oranye?" Naruto menggerutu kesal.

"Salah dalam berbagai tingkatan Naruto." Jiraiya berkata pada Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Bah." kata Naruto yang mulai kehabisan kalimat.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, dan Shizune hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera ke inti masalah. Kenapa kau memanggilku pagi-pagi baa-chan?" Naruto bertanya pada Tsunade.

Tsunade menghela nafas dan berkata

"Naruto, kemarin ada yang menerobos masuk ke kantor Hokage." jawab Tsunade.

Naruto langsung terkejut. Mendengar kabar itu, Naruto mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Dia takut kalau Jiraiya, Tsunade, dan Shizune mulai mencurigai Naruto. Namun Naruto dengan segera merespon

"APA!? Bagaimana bisa baa-chan!? Bukannya kantor Hokage keamanannya ketat?" Kata Naruto yang pura-pura terkejut.

"Itu kesalahanku Naruto. Kemarin aku hanya menempatkan dua _chunin_ untuk menjaga kantorku. Aku tak menyangka kemarin malam seseorang akan memanfaatkan situasi tersebut untuk mencuri sesuatu dari kantor Hokage." jawab Tsunade dengan nada datar.

"Apakah salah satu _chunin _tersebut melihat pelakunya baa-chan?" Naruto melihat Tsunade dengan tatapan yang serius. Jika Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi seorang ninja, Naruto akan menjadi seorang aktor papan atas. Kelihatannya akting Naruto cukup untuk mengelabui Tsunade. Namun Jiraiya masih curiga terhadap Naruto.

"Sayangnya tidak. Dari kesaksian mereka pelakunya ada dua orang, seorang pria dan wanita berambut coklat dan bermata hijau ada di daerah sekitar kantor hokage tadi malam." Tsunade menjelaskan.

Jiraiya yang mendengar penjelasan Tsunade mulai rileks. Sepertinya dia menjadi tenang karena muridnya bukan salah satu pelakunya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terus menatap Tsunade dengan serius. Didalam hatinya Naruto bersorak. Untung saja _kagebunshin_-nya berubah menjadi seorang wanita. Dengan ini Naruto tidak akan terlihat mencurigakan.

"Naruto aku ingin bertanya apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?" Jiraiya bertanya pada Naruto.

"Aku pergi membeli peralatan ninja untuk latihanku. Jika kau tidak percaya, tanyakan sendiri kepada Hagane Tenten. Kemarin aku membeli peralatan tersebut dari Tenten." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Jiraiya.

"Hoo? Apa saja yang kau beli?" Jiraiya mulai penasaran.

"Aku membeli satu_ bokken, tanto,_ 5 gulungan penyimpan, kuas dan tinta, kertas chakra, 10 kertas segel peledak, dan peralatan ninja lainnya." jawaban Naruto membuat keingintahuan Jiraiya muncul.

"Apa alasanmu berbuat seperti itu Naruto?" Jiraiya berkata pada murid kesayangannya itu.

" Setelah misiku yang terakhir, aku sadar kemampuanku sebagai ninja masih kurang. Jika suatu saat aku menemukan misi seperti ini lagi pasti aku akan gagal. Makanya aku mulai belajar tentang _fuuinjutsu, kenjutsu, dan ninjutsu._ Agar aku tak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama." Naruto menjawab dengan mantap. Jiraiya, Tsunade, dan Shizune tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Jadi, untuk apa sebenarnya aku dipanggil kemari?" tanya Naruto. Jiraiya dan Tsunade masih belum menjelaskan kenapa ia dipanggil kemari.

"Sebenarnya, kami mengira kau yang menyelinap masuk. Karena menurut salah satu _chunin_ tersebut, badan pria rekan wanita berambut pendek itu agak pendek. Kami mengira kau pelakunnya karena kau satu-satunya _genin _yang bisa melakukan hal itu. Untung saja kami salah." Shizune memberikan alasannya pada Naruto.

'_kalian tidak tau betapa benarnya dugaan kalian Shizune-nee-cha, Tsunade-baa-chan, Ero-sennin.'_ Naruto bergumam dalam hati.

"Kalau aku boleh bertanya, apa yang dicuri dari kantor ini, baa-chan?" Naruto mulai kembali ke topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak perlu kau tau Naruto. Yang pasti hal yang dicuri dapat membahayakan keselamatan Konoha. Jika kau melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan, segera lapor kepada kami Naruto." Tsunade berkata dengan tegas.

"Baiklah baa-chan." Naruto menjawab sambil menganggukan kepala. Dengan ini Naruto bebas dari daftar pelakunya.

"Oi Ero-sennin, bisakah kau melatihku hari ini?" Naruto bertanya penuh harap.

"Aku ingin Naruto, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan hari ini" Jiraiya menjawab sambil mengusap kepala Naruto.

Naruto lalu memasang muka kecewa.

"Paling kau hanya ingin mengintip hari ini."

"Aku ingin sekali Naruto, cuman ada urusan yang harus segera kuselesaikan, rajin-rajinlah berlatih Naruto!" Jiraiya berkata dengan riang.

"Tentu saja, Ero-sennin!" Naruto menjawab dengan semangat. Jiraiya hanya tertawa dan lalu meloncat dari jendela hokage. Tsunade dan Shizune hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Jiraiya. Setelah Jiraiya pergi, Naruto bertanya kepada Tsunade.

"Jadi apakah aku bisa pulang sekarang?"

* * *

Akhirnya Naruto diijinkan untuk kembali ke Apartemennya.

Naruto yang sudah mendapatkan izin untuk pulang, segera berlari menuju Apartemennya. Ingin segera membuka tiga gulungan yang ia curi semalam. Ketika sampai, Naruto segera mengunci pintu Apartemennya dan menutup tirai jendela. Naruto lalu berjalan ke kamar tidurnya dan mengambil tiga gulungan yang dia curi semalam. Naruto melihat tiga gulungan tersebut memiliki label. Salah satu gulungan itu memiliki label "Rahasia Konoha" dan kedua gulungan itu berlabel "Untuk Uzumaki Naruto".

'_Untukku?"_ Naruto hanya bisa berkata dalam hati setelah melihat label tersebut. Naruto mencoba membuka gulungan tersebut namun tiada hasil. Sampai akhirnya Naruto melihat sebuah segel tertempel di gulungan tersebut. Naruto yang baru saja belajar _fuuinjutsu_ menyadari itu adalah segel darah, segera menggigit jarinya dan menorehkan darahnya ke arah segel.

POOF!

Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa gulungan dari dalamnya dan sebuah surat. Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada surat yang baru saja muncul. Naruto lalu mengambil suratnya dan mulai membaca isi surat tersebut.

"Hai! Namaku Uzumaki Kushina, jika kau belum mengetahui siapa aku, aku adalah ibumu Naruto." Naruto yang telah mengetahui hal tersebut meneruskan membaca isi surat itu.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bercerita sedikit tentangku Naruto. Aku adalah putri dari desa Uzushiogakure dan itu menjadikanmu sebagai pewarisku Naruto. Dan aku juga adalah _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ generasi kedua setelah Uzumaki Mito. Aku dipilih menjadi _Jinchuuriki _karena aku memiliki chakra spesial yang bisa menahan seekor bijuu. Pada waktu itu masih perang dunia shinobi ke-3. Klan Uzumaki yang tinggal di Uzushiogakure merupakan klan yang ditakuti pada masa itu karena setiap anggota klan memiliki kemampuan _fuuinjutsu _yang hebat. Namun hal itu membuat klan kita ditakuti oleh desa shinobi lainnya. Akhirnya Uzushio diserang oleh negara shinobi dan desa kita tumbang." Naruto mulai mengenggam erat surat yang dia baca. Setelah membaca alasan kenapa Uzushiogakure sudah tidak ada, rasa kesal mulai muncul dari tubuhnya. Cuma karena alasan bodoh seperti itu Uzushio dihancurkan!? Sebelum Naruto meledak karena amarah, Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri. Apa gunanya kesal? Itu sudah terjadi di masa lalu, kita tidak bisa merubah apa yang sudah terjadi. Ketika Naruto sudah tenang, Naruto melanjutkan membaca surat tersebut..

" Sebelum Uzushio hancur, Ayahku mengirimku ke Konoha agar aku selamat. Ketika aku sampai, Uzushio sudah tidak ada. Aku benar-benar sebatang kara sekarang. Untungnya Hokage ketiga, Hiruzen Sarutobi mau mengurusiku saat itu. Hidupku di desa waktu itu sungguh menyakitkan. Aku dijauhi oleh anak seumuranku karena aku adalah orang luar dan rambut merahku selalu dijadikan bahan ejekan. Untuk melampiaskan kemarahanku biasanya aku menghajar anak-anak yang mengejekku dan melakukan kejahilan. Aku terus melakukan ini sampai aku bertemu dengan ayahmu, Namikaze Minato."

'_Namikaze Minato? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.'_ Naruto berpikir sejenak lalu memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan meneruskan kembali bacaannya yang tertunda.

"Dia berambut pirang dan terlihat lemah saat itu. Dia pernah berkata dengan lembut "Aku akan menjadi Hokage" dengan polosnya. Aku hanya bisa menertawakannya. Suatu hari dia mendekatiku dan mengajakku menjadi temannya. Namun karena aku tidak bisa jujur pada perasaanku, aku menolak dan berkelakuan kasar padanya seperti memakinya, menjitaknya, dll. Hubungan kami tidak cukup dekat sampai terjadi sesuatu yang menyebabkan hubungan kami menjadi dekat. Pada waktu itu aku tiba-tiba diculik oleh shinobi Kumogakure. Aku yang disekap hanya bisa meninggalkan petunjuk yaitu sehelai rambut merah yang kutinggalkan sedikit demi sedikit. Ketika aku sudah mulai kehilangan harapan, tiba-tiba Minato muncul dan mengalahkan kedua ninja itu dan membawaku keatas pohon. Ketika dia menanyakan keadaanku aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Entah kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang. Dan akhirnya aku menyadari, aku mencintai Minato, ayahmu Naruto."

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mengetahui bagaimana ibunya jatuh cinta kepada ayahnya.

"Mulai saat itu kami menjadi dekat. Dan setelah perjalanan panjang, kami akhirnya menjadi suami istri. Ketika aku dan Minato mengetahui bahwa aku hamil, kami berdua sangat bahagia. Kami menantikan kehadiranmu Naruto. Ketika hari aku sedang melahirkanmu tiba, seseorang memakai topeng datang dan membuat Kyuubi lepas dari kurungannya. Ketika Kyuubi mulai mengamuk, Minato membawaku dan dirimu kembali ke rumah kami. Ketika kami sampai di rumah, kami memikirkan bagaimana cara menghentikan amukan Kyuubi. Kami pun sadar, satu-satunya cara ialah menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam dirimu Naruto. Lalu kami meninggalkan gulungan berisi _ninjutsu, kenjutsu, _dan_ fuuinjutsu _yang kelak akan kami wariskan padamu."

Ketika Naruto ingin melanjutkan surat tersebut, Naruto melihat ada bekas air menetes yang tumpah di surat tersebut.

"Maafkan kami Naruto. Kami sebenarnya tidak ingin menggunakan cara ini namun ini harus dilakukan. Kami minta maaf, jika suatu saat kau akan mengalami hidup yang berat, jika suatu saat kau akan membenci desa ini, jika suatu saat kau akan mengutuk kami berdua karena meninggalkanmu di dunia yang kejam ini. Yang bisa kami lakukan hanya meminta maaf padamu. Maafkan ibu dan ayahmu yang meninggalkan beban berat seperti ini padamu. Dan ingatlah Naruto, kami selalu menyayangimu. Uzumaki Kushina."

Naruto tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air mata. Bukan air mata kesedihan. Namun air mata kebahagiaan. Setelah bertahun-tahun dia ingin mengetahui siapa orang tua-nya, akhirnya dia menemukan jawabannya. Naruto lalu membuka gulungan yang satu lagi dan melihat nama yang tertera. Namikaze Minato. Naruto lantas segera membukanya dan dari gulungan muncul gulungan jutsu dan sepucuk surat, kali ini dari ayahnya.

"Hai Naruto, namaku Namikaze Minato atau bisa disebut juga dengan Yondaime Hokage" Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti membacanya. Rasa amarah kembali muncul. Orang yang mengutukku dengan kehidupan ini adalah ayahnya sendiri!? Namun sekali lagi Naruto menenangkan dirinya. Pasti ada alasan kenapa dia melakukan itu. Lalu Naruto meneruskan membaca surat itu.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tau semuanya dari surat ibumu. Namun aku ingin meminta maaf padamu Naruto. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini padamu, menjadikanmu sebagai seorang _Jinchuuriki_. Namun tanggung jawabku sebagai Hokage memilihmu untuk menjadi wadah Kyuubi. Aku tidak bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk menyerahkan anaknya untuk menjadi seorang _Jinchuuriki. _Aku memilihmu karena aku yakin kau kuat, kau akan bisa menanggung semua penderitaan dan halangan yang akan menghadangmu nanti."

Sekali lagi Naruto melihat ada bekas air yang menetes di bagian bawah surat.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, memberikan beban ini padaku. Aku sebenarnya ingin menjadi seorang ayah yang baik. Aku ingin melihatmu tumbuh dewasa, melihatmu menggunakan jutsu pertamamu, melihat kencan pertamamu, dan melihatmu tumbuh menjadi ninja yang hebat. Namun keadaan memaksamu berbuat begini. Aku telah meminta seseorang bernama Jiraiya untuk menjadi ayah angkatmu jika terjadi sesuatu padaku. Maafkan aku Naruto, aku tidak bisa melihatmu tumbuh besar dan hidup bersamamu. Aku dan Kushina minta maaf padamu karena kami tidak akan ada di kehidupanmu. Dan Naruto, apapun yang kau pilih, apapun yang terjadi, ingatlah bahwa kami akan selalu menyayangimu dan kami akan berdoa, semoga kau akan bahagia di kehidupan kelak. Namikaze Minato."

"Ugh...UWAAA!" Naruto tidak bisa lagi menahan tangis. Naruto hanya bisa menangis sekuat tenaga ketika melihat kedua surat itu. Asal usul dirinya, perasaan ibu dan ayahnya, dan peninggalan yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya membuat perasaan Naruto campur aduk. Ketika dia sudah lebih tenang, Naruto memegang kedua surat itu dan mendekapnya didadanya. Dengan berlinang air mata dan senyum kecil di muka-nya, Naruto hanya mengeluarkan satu kalimat.

"Aku memaafkanmu ayah, ibu."

Dan Naruto hanya terdiam di tempat sambil memeluk kedua surat itu.

Ketika Naruto sudah menjadi lebih tenang, Naruto membuka gulungan rahasia Konoha dan dari situ dia mengetahui rahasia Konoha yang sebenarnya. Mulai dari dewan rakyat yang menurunkan standar akademi ninja, kenyataan bahwa Itachi membunuh klannya karena klan Uchiha akan melakukan kudeta, serta Shimura Danzo yang dicurigai belum membubarkan _ANBU NE_-nya secara sepenuhnya. Hal ini menguatkan tekad Naruto untuk pergi dari desa ini. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan membuat persiapan kepergiannya esok hari.

* * *

1 Minggu kemudian...

Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto berlatih dengan lebih keras. Naruto yang mengetahui dia memiliki elemen angin, air , dan api mulai berlatih tanpa henti. Dia juga tak lupa berkunjung ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk teman-temannya. Dia juga mulai mempelajari gulungan-gulungan yang ditinggalkan orang tuanya. Selama beberapa hari ini Naruto memikirkan bagaimana cara ia dapat keluar dari desa ini tanpa dicap sebagai _nuke-nin._ Akhirnya dia menemukan carannya dan Naruto akan segera melakukannya hari ini.

Naruto lalu bergegas menuju kantor Hokage.

"Oi Tsunade-baa-chan, kau masih bekerja siang hari seperti ini? rajin sekali!" Naruto menerobos masuk ke kantor dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali ketok dulu sebelum masuk Naruto!" Tsunade membentak Naruto namun sebenarnya dia senang. Setiap kali Naruto berkunjung, itu adalah alasan untuk Tsunade untuk tidak mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen penting. Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto berubah menjadi serius.

"Hokage-sama, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Setelah mendengar hal itu, Tsunade mulai panik. Naruto tidak pernah memanggil dia Hokage-sama sebelumnya.

"Apa itu _genin _Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Tsunade kepada Naruto. Ketika Naruto berkata seperti itu, entah kenapa Tsunade berpikir untuk menjawabnya menggunakan bahasa formal.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan tiba-tiba berkata

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, mengundurkan diri sebagai ninja Konohagakure." Naruto berkata sambil menaruh ikat kepala ninja-nya di meja hokage.

"APA!? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Naruto!" perkataan Naruto bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Tsunade merasa sangat terkejut mendengar hal ini.

"Aku sudah muak dengan kehidupan sebagai ninja. Aku tau selama aku hidup disini aku tidak akan pernah dihargai. Dan aku juga akan selalu hidup dalam bayang-bayang dewan. Karena itu aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari program shinobi." jawab Naruto mantap.

"Tidak, pokoknya aku tidak terima keputusan ini Naruto!" Tsunade mulai histeris. Naruto menatap Tsunade dengan lembut.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, selama kau ada disini, aku selalu bahagia. Karena kau selalu mencoba untuk menologku, memperhatikanku, dan selalu memberiku kasih sayang. Kau bagaikan ibu untukku, Tsunade-baa-chan." Tsunade yang mendegar hal itu terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto menganggap dia sebagai ibu-nya.

" Aku tidak pernah egois ataupun meminta yang macam-macam padamu Tsunade. Cuma untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin bersikap egois. Tolong terimalah permintaan pengunduran diriku dari program ninja baa-chan." Naruto berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh kepada Tsunade. Dengan mata Tsunade berkaca-kaca akhirnya dia berkata

"Aku terima permintaan pengunduran dirimu, Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade berkata dengan lirih. Naruto tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Tsunade. Ketika sudah dekat, Naruto lalu memeluk Tsunade sambil berkata

"Terima kasih, Kaa-san."

Tsunade yang mendengarnya tak bisa menghentikan air matanya dan langsung memeluk kembali Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Naruto." Tsunade berkata dengan lembut dengan air mata yang masih berlinang.

"Aku tahu, Kaa-san."

Lalu mereka berdua terus berpelukan, layaknya seorang ibu dan anak.

* * *

Ketika pembicaraan mereka selesai, Naruto berkata pada Tsunade

"Kaa-san, apa tidak apa-apa aku tetap memakai kalung ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memutuskan kaulah orang terakhir yang akan memakai kalung itu Naruto." jawab Tsunade

"Terima kasih Kaa-san. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Kaa-san. Selamat bekerja!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Tsunade sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Tetap semangat, Naruto." Tsunade berkata balik kepada Naruto.

"Selalu." jawab Naruto singkat, lalu dia keluar dari kantor Hokage.

Setelah Naruto keluar dari kantor Hokage, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko baju. Untuk menghindari diusir dari toko baju, Naruto melakukan _**henge**_ dan berubah menjadi laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna biru. Ketika sudah di dalam toko, Naruto memilih baju kemeja kaos berwarna putih dan jaket berwarna hitam yang di kedua lengannya terdapat garis merah. Dia juga memilih celana dengan kantong banyak berwarna abu-abu dan sepatu hitam. Setelah selesai membeli baju, Naruto yang sudah diluar toko berubah kembali menjadi rupa aslinya dan mulai berjalan pulang. Ketika berjalan pulang, dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun." Suara kecil yang manis terdengar dari belakang badannya. Lalu Naruto membalikkan badanya dan melihat Hinata menatap ke arahnya.

"Oh hei, Hinata. Kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Umm...Ano...cuaca di Konoha belakangan ini dingin, jadi aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu." Jawab Hinata sambil memberikan sebuah bingkisan.

"Boleh aku buka?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut kepada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk dan Naruto segera membuka bingkisannya. Isinya adalah sebuah syal merah yang cukup panjang.

"Hinata...ini..."

"Aku merajutnya dengan tanganku sendiri Naruto-kun. Kuharap kau menyukai-nya" jawab Hinata dengan lembut. Naruto tersenyum lembut dan lalu memakai syal merah tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Hinata." Naruto memberikan senyum kecil kepada Hinata. Lalu muka Hinata memerah bagaikan tomat lalu berkata sambil tersendat-sendat.

"A-a-aku senang ka-ka-kau menyukainya. Ano...Na-Na-Naruto-kun, aku harus pergi, aku permisi dulu!" Hinata lalu segera pergi dengan muka merah merona. Naruto sekilas melihat wajah Hinata yang tersenyum. Setelah melihat Hinata pergi, Naruto lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Apartemen bobroknya.

* * *

6 hari kemudian...

Naruto terlihat sedang berlatih dengan keras. Dia terlihat sedang menggunakan _bokkennya_ untuk melawan 10 _kagebunshin._ _Kagebunshin _yang pertama melancarkan pukulan dengan cepat namun Naruto menunduk dan lalu menebas _kagebunshin_-nya menggunakan _bokken-_ lalu disambut dua _kagebunshin_ yang menyerangnya dari belakang. Salah satu _kagebunshin _melancarkan tendangan ke arah dada sedangkan yang satunya lagi melancarkan pukulan ke arah muka. Naruto lalu menahan kaki _kagebunshin_ tersebut menggunakan pedang kayu-nya dan mengganti arah serangan kaki tersebut ke belakang, membuat salah satu _kagebunshin_ tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan. Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menebas leher sang _bunshin_ dan _bunshin _itu lenyap. Sedangkan Naruto lalu menunduk untuk menghindari pukulan dari _kagebunshin_ yang satunya lagi, membalikkan badannya sambil menebas rusuk _kagebunshin._ _Kagebunshin_ itu terpental jauh sebelum akhirnya menghilang. 7 _kagebunshin _lainnya memutuskan untuk menyerang dari segala arah. Naruto lalu mengganti posisinya menjadi berdiri tegak sambil mengarahkan pedang kayunya ke tanah. Lalu Naruto menaruh kaki kanannya ke depan, kaki kiri di belakang. Kedua tangan memegang _bokken_ yang ujung _bokkenny_a mengarah ke belakang dan berbisik.

"_**Uzumaki no Ougi: Rasen no Zangeki!" **_Lalu Naruto memijakkan kaki kirinya sebagai tumpuan lalu memutarkan badannya 360 derajat sambil melakukan tebasan horizontal secepat kilat. Seluruh _kagebunshin_ lenyap terkena tebasan Naruto. Lalu Naruto mengakhiri posisinya dengan berdiri tegak, _bokken _masih dipegang di tangan kanan. Lalu Naruto menyimpan _bokken_-nya di salah satu gulungan penyimpanan. Naruto lalu pergi menuju pohon terdekat dan mulai bermeditasi untuk menemui Kurama.

"Oi Kurama, apakah kau sudah siap untuk hari ini?" tanya Naruto yang langsung bertanya kepada Kurama ketika sudah tiba.

"**Harusnya aku yang berbicara begitu Naruto. Kau yakin tidak akan pamit dulu kepada teman-temanmu?"** tanya Kurama pada Naruto.

"Ya. Jika aku harus berpamitan sekarang, hanya akan membuat kepergianku semakin sulit." jawab Naruto datar.

"**Baiklah jika itu maumu. Kapan kita akan pergi dari sini?"** tanya Kurama yang tidak sabar ingin segera pergi dari desa.

"Hari ini, pada saat tengah malam." jawab Naruto mantap.

"**Baiklah kalau begitu. Dan Naruto jangan sampai kau tertangkap oleh **_**ANBU**_** Konoha nanti malam." **Kurama memberikan peringatan kepada Naruto.

"Tidak akan. Percayalah padaku." Setelah berkata seperti itu pada Kurama, Naruto pergi dari alam sadarnya.

* * *

Malam sudah tiba.

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang menyegel barang-barang yang ia perlukan. Tidak lupa juga dia segel gulungan-gulungan dan surat dari kedua orang tua-nya. Setelah selesai, Naruto menempelkan 10 kertas segel di berbagai tempat di dalam Apartemennya. Setelah puas, Naruto segera pergi dari Apartemen. Naruto malam itu menggunakan baju kemeja putih, jaket hitam, dan celana abu-abu yang dia beli beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia juga memakai syal merah panjang yang dirajut oleh Hinata. Naruto menggunakan pakaian tersebut untuk dapat menyelinap keluar lebih mudah. Naruto melihat sekumpulan _ANBU_ berjaga-jaga di atap. Naruto mulai berbaur dengan orang-orang desa untuk menghindari pengawasan _ANBU_ sampai akhirnya Naruto sampai di gerbang Konoha. Ketika Naruto mulai berjalan ke arah gerbang, Naruto mulai ragu-ragu. Selama 13 tahun Konoha telah menjadi rumahnya. Apakah karena sikap penduduk desa ia harus pergi dari Konoha? Naruto baru saja ingin membatalkan niatnya ketika dia ingat kata-kata terakhir yang ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

'_Apapun yang kau pilih,_ _apapun yang terjadi, kami berdua akan selalu menyayangimu dan mendoakan kebahagiaanmu.'_

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan membulatkan niat untuk pergi dari desa itu. Naruto menatap desa itu untuk terakhir kalinya dan berkata

"Sudah 13 tahun aku disiksa oleh desa, menahan penderitaan ini selama 13 tahun. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak membenci desa ini, dan juga tidak mencintai desa ini. Maaf aku tidak sempat pamit dengan kalian Tsunade-Baa-chan, Jiraiya-Sensei, Shizune-Onee-chan, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi-Sensei, Hinata. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu kembali. Dengan ini, keberadaan Uzumaki Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi di Konoha. Mulai sekarang namaku adalah...Namikaze Naruto."

Lalu Naruto membentuk sebuah segel dengan salah satu tangannya dan berbisik.

"_**Katsu."**_

BLAR!

Sebuah ledakan besar datang dari Apartemen Naruto. Orang-orang desa mulai panik mendengar ledakan besar tersebut. Semua ninja berlari ke arah ledakan tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto hanya berjalan keluar dari gerbang dan melihat sekilas ke arah Konoha lalu berkata

"Sayonara, Konoha."

Lalu Naruto berjalan ke dalam kegelapan. Dengan ini, kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto di Konoha telah berakhir, dan kehidupan baru Namikaze Naruto telah dimulai.

Chapter 5 End.

* * *

Akhirnya Chapter 5 selesai. Dengan ini Naruto sudah resmi pergi dari desa. Untuk selanjutnya aku akan memperlihatkan reaksi kepergian Naruto oleh orang-orang desa dan orang-orang yang dekat dengan Naruto. Dan seperti biasanya jangan lupa review!


	6. Reaksi penduduk Konoha dan Teman Baru

Author Note:

Akhirnya chapter 6 sudah selesai! Mohon maaf buat para pembaca yang udah nunggu lama. Gara-gara banyak tugas jadi gak bisa nerusin cerita secepatnya, maaf ya. Di chapter ini akan dibahas reaksi dari penduduk Konoha dan perjalanan Naruto setelah kepergiannya. Untuk penampilan Naruto yang baru, penampilan Naruto agak sama dengan Ouma Shu(seperti gambar profilku, yang di kanan) dengan celana abu-abu dan jaket hitam dengan warna syal yang sama. Maaf gak bisa nyediain gambarnya, aku gak pintar Corel Draw. Dan aku minta maaf bila masih ada typo di chapter ini.(maklum penyakit lama yang belum sembuh-sembuh dari chapter 1.)

Segitu saja dulu selamat membaca dan seperti prosedur biasa, jangan lupa review!

Disclaimer: Aku tidak punya Naruto.

* * *

Hari sudah pagi.

Pagi itu rumor-rumor dan gosip beredar di desa Konoha. Rumor-rumor tersebut bersumber pada ledakan yang terjadi kemarin malam. Ninja-ninja yang berpatroli pada malam itu segera bergegas menuju ke arah ledakan. Setelah diperiksa, diketahui ledakan itu berasal dari sebuah Apartemen yang ditinggali oleh bocah yang paling dibenci di Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. Hasil ledakan itu sungguh luar biasa, ketika _ANBU_ sampai di lokasi ledakan tidak ada yang tersisa. Yang tersisa di tempat hanyalah serpihan kayu dan abu sisa dari barang-barang dan hal lain yang terbakar dan lenyap akibat ledakan. Diperkirakan oleh _ANBU_ yang memeriksa tempat tersebut, Uzumaki Naruto tewas karena ledakan dan jasadnya telah terbakar menjadi abu. Ninja-ninja dan penduduk yang mendengar kabar tersebut sangat gembira mendengar kabar tersebut. Penduduk desa Konoha merayakan kematian Naruto dengan minum-minum, makan-makan, dan berpesta pora. Bahkan beberapa shinobi pun ikut berpesta bersama penduduk desa. Bocah yang mereka anggap reinkarnasi dari rubah ekor sembilan sudah tewas, tentu saja ini kabar baik untuk penduduk desa. Hanya beberapa yang sedih setelah kabar tersebut. Mereka adalah teman-teman Naruto. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di kantor Hokage.

* * *

Kantor Hokage

Tsunade duduk sambil mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di mejanya. Rambut lurusnya acak-acakan, kantong mata dapat terlihat di bawah kelopak mata, matanya merah, dan ekspresi mukanya terlihat lesu. Tsunade menjadi seperti ini setelah mendengar kematian orang yang dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto. Namun Tsunade tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto masih hidup. Baru saja dia ingin melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tiba-tiba terdengar ketokan keras di depan pintu kantor.

TOK TOK TOK TOK!

"Hokage-sama, biarkan kami masuk!" sebuah suara anak laki-laki terdengar dari luar pintu bersama suara-suara lainnya.

"Silakan Masuk!" dengan perkataan dari Tsunade, pintu terbuka dan beberapa orang masuk ke dalam. Setelah mereka masuk, Tsunade menatap mereka satu persatu. Mereka adalah Konoha 12 _minus_ Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hokage-sama, apakah benar Naruto sudah tewas!?" tanya Shikamaru. Teman-teman di belakang Shikamaru menatap Tsunade, berharap kalau kabar bahwa Uzumaki Naruto sudah tewas itu tidak benar.

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak tau, Kiba. _ANBU _mengatakan kalau ledakan yang terjadi kemarin malam cukup besar, sehingga membuat Apartemen itu rata dengan tanah. Dan ketika diperiksa, hanya ada serpihan kayu dan bekas abu. _ANBU _memperkirakan kalau Naruto ikut tewas dalam ledakan itu karena jasadnya telah terbakar menjadi abu." Tsunade berkata dengan suara serak. Walau begitu Tsunade masih berharap kalau Naruto masih hidup.

Sedangkan Shikamaru dan yang lainnya hanya bisa terdiam di tempat mendegar temannya ynag periang itu sudah tidak ada. Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten menangis mendegar kabar tersebut, sedangkan Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Chouji, dan Lee hanya bisa tertunduk sambil mengenggam kedua tangannya dengan keras. Shikamaru lalu bertanya kepada Tsunade

"Hokage-sama, siapa kira-kira yang ingin membunuh Naruto Hokage-sama? Biarkan aku yang mencari pembunuhnya." Tsunade terkejut mendegar kata-kata yang keluar dari Shikamaru, bocah yang biasanya malas-malasan kini berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan serius di matanya. Ketika Tsunade ingin menjawab, sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

"Itu tidak perlu." Suara itu datang dari salah satu sannin terkenal, Jiraiya. Jiraiya berdiri di dekat jendela kantor Hokage, tempat ia biasa masuk.

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu, Jiraiya!?" Tsunade memandang Jiraiya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Jiraiya berkata seperti itu? Bukannya Naruto adalah murid kesayangannya?

"Seperti yang kukatakan, kita tidak perlu mencari siapa pembunuhnya."

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu Jiraiya! Bukannya dia adalah murid kesayanganmu!? Bukankah kau sudah dengar kalau Naruto-"

"Masih hidup."

Jawaban singkat Jiraiya membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu Jiraiya?" Tsunade bertanya kepada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya lalu memasukkan tangannya kedalam jubah dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat dan sebuah gulungan dari dalam jubahnya.

"Surat apa itu Jiraiya?" Tsunade melihat surat dan gulungan yang dipegang oleh Jiraiya.

"Ini adalah surat dan gulungan dari Naruto." jawaban Jiraiya membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Hal ini membuat harapan muncul di dada semua orang.

"Jiraiya, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan surat dan gulungan ini?" Tsunade bertanya kepada Jiraiya.

"Aku mendapatkan surat dan gulungan ini dari Gamabunta. Gamabunta sendiri menerima surat dan gulungan ini langsung dari Naruto." Jawab Jiraiya datar.

"Tunggu sebentar, jika Naruto memberikan ini kepada Gamabunta bukankah berarti dia masih terikat dengan gulungan kontrak? Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak memunculkan Naruto kembali kesini dengan pemunculan terbalik, Jiraiya?" Tsunade berkata kepada Jiraiya.

"Hal itu sudah tidak bisa lagi dilakukan. Nama Naruto sudah tercoret dari gulungan kontrak katak." Jiraiya menjelaskan kepada Tsunade. Nada dingin Jiraiya masih terdengar di dalam suaranya.

"APA!? Bagaimana bisa!? Nama pengguna kontrak hanya bisa tercoret jika pengguna kontrak mati atau... Jiraiya, jangan bilang kalau Naruto!?" Mata Tsunade mulai melebar ketika megetahui apa yang telah Naruto lakukan.

"Ya. Naruto sudah melepas diri dari gulungan kontrak katak dan itu membuat Naruto tidak terikat lagi dengan kontrak tersebut, sehingga pemunculan terbalik tidak bisa dilakukan." Jiraiya menjawab apa yang ada didalam pikiran Tsunade.

"Tapi kenapa Naruto melakukan ini? Jika Naruto tidak tewas dalam ledakan kemarin, dimana dia sekarang?" Tsunade bertanya dengan pelan kepada Jiraiya. Para _genin_ yang ada di dalam ruangan mulai memandang ke arah Jiraiya, menunggu jawaban yang akan datang dari _Sannin_ tersebut. Jiraiya menghela nafas dan berkata kepada Tsunade.

"Bacalah surat yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab disana."

Lalu dengan segera Tsunade mengambil surat dari tangan Jiraiya dan segera membaca surat dari Naruto.

"Hai Kaa-san! Jika kau menerima surat ini berarti aku sudah tidak lagi berada di Konoha. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya untuk ledakan di Apartemen. Aku yakin hal itu akan membuat pekerjaanmu menjadi semakin repot Untuk itu aku minta maaf. Jika kau ingin tau mengapa aku sudah tidak lagi berada di Konoha karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha kemarin malam." Kalimat akhir dari surat tersebut membuat seluruh orang di dalam ruangan kecuali Jiraiya terkejut. Naruto meninggalkan Konoha? Hal itu merupakan hal yang konyol jika mereka mengingat seberapa setianya Naruto kepada Konoha.

"Kau tidak salah membaca, aku memang sudah memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Alasan kenapa aku meninggalkan Konoha karena aku sadar aku tidak akan pernah diterima oleh masyarakat Konoha. Aku adalah _Jinchuuriki _namun mereka akan selalu menganggapku sebagai reinkarnasi dari rubah ekor sembilan. Mereka sudah menghukumku karena sudah menyelesaikan misi dengan menggunakan chakra Kyuubi, apa yang menghentikan mereka untuk membuat lebih jauh lagi? Aku tidak ingin hidupku dan keluargaku kelak akan menderita selama aku tinggal di Konoha. Jadi aku memutsukan untuk pergi mengembara, mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri. Maaf jika ini kedengaran egois tapi izinkanlah aku untuk sesekali berbuat egois. Dan Kaa-san, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku adalah orang yang menyusup ke kantor Hokage beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Tentang kebenaran insiden Uchiha, kehancuran desa Uzushio, dan juga siapa keluargaku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak membenci desa Konoha namun aku juga tidak mencintainya, jadi maafkan aku karena telah berbuat begini. Dan Ero-sennin, sebenarnya aku marah ketika tahu kau adalah ayah angkatku. Aku ingin mempertanyakan kenapa kau baru muncul kedalam hidupku setelah 13 tahun berlalu namun aku memutuskan untuk memaafkanmu. Karena aku sendiri telah menganggapmu sebagai ayahku sendiri. Dan untuk teman-temanku, aku minta maaf jika aku tidak sempat pamitan. Aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti. Selamat tinggal Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, dan teman-temanku yang kusayangi. Namikaze Naruto."

Tanpa terasa air mata Tsunade mengalir dan Jiraiya hanya bisa menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya sampai tangannya menjadi putih. Sedangkan Konoha 12 hanya bisa menunduk. Mereka terkejut dan malu karena mereka tidak pernah mengenal Naruto yang sebenarnya. Mereka tidak tahu kalau teman mereka adalah _Jinchuuriki _ dari Kyuubi dan sudah menderita selama 13 tahun. Mereka hanya mengenal Naruto sebagai ninja idiot yang tidak punya masa depan kecuali Hinata dan karena itulah mereka malu karena mereka baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Tsunade, buka gulungan yang kau pegang. Naruto meninggalkan sesuatu untuk kita semua." Jiraiya berkata kepada Tsunade.

Tsunade mengangguk lalu membuka gulungan tersebut. Gulungan tersebut adalah gulungan penyimpanan. Tsunade segera mengalirkan chakranya ke segel yang ada didalam gulungan tersebut.

POOF!

Berbagai barang keluar dari dalam gulungan tersebut bersamaan dengan secarik kertas. Tsunade kemudian memegang kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

"Selama beberapa hari sebelum aku pergi, aku menyiapkan beberapa hadiah perpisahan untuk kalian semua. Untuk Shikamaru aku memberikan sebuah papan _shogi_ yang baru, untuk Ino aku berikan sebuah tanaman liliy, untuk Kiba aku memberikan sebuah sarung tangan yang bisa dialirkan chakra untuk pertempuran, untuk Shino aku berikan sebuah koleksi serangga langka yang aku harap bisa bermanfaat. Untuk Neji, aku memberikan desain segel yang belum selesai yang aku harap bisa diselesaikan oleh Ero-sennin. Jika berhasil, segel ini akan membebaskan Klan Hyuuga dari penggunaan segel sangkar burung. Untuk Lee, aku berikan sebuah perban baru yang bisa digunakan untuk menyimpan chakra, Tenten aku memberimu sebuah gulungan penyimpanan yang lebih besar dua kali lipat dari yang biasanya. Dan untuk Hinata aku memberikan syal berwarna biru dan ikat kepala ninja(_hitai-ate)_ lamaku. Untuk Chouji, aku memberimu buku resep memasak. Dan untuk Tsunade dan Shizune aku berikan sake dengan kualitas tinggi dan peralatan medis yang baru. Dan untuk Ero-sennin aku memberimu tiket menuju pemandian air panas yang mewah. Untuk Sakura dan Sasuke, maaf aku tidak memberikan kalian apa-apa. Mengingat hubungan kita yang sedang memburuk aku tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa kuberikan kepada kalian. Untuk Kakashi-sensei aku memberikanmu buku Icha-Icha terbaru. Kuharap ini akan berguna untuk kalian dan maaf aku tidak bisa memberikannya secara langsung kepada kalian."

Setelah mengambil hadiah milik masing-masing, Shikamaru tiba-tiba berkata

"Hokage-sama tolong berikan kami perintah untuk membawa Naruto kembali ke desa! Jika kita mengajak penduduk desa bicara dengan baik-baik pasti mereka mau menerima Naruto kembali ke desa!"

"Permintaan ditolak." Tsunade menjawab dengan tegas.

"Apa!? Tapi kenapa?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil kebingungan.

"Jika ini keinginan Naruto, maka kita harus hargai itu. Biarkan dia mencari kebahagiaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Jika kalian adalah teman Naruto, relakanlah dia pergi." Tsunade berkata dengan bijak.

"Tapi bukankah berbahaya jika seperti ini?Naruto akan dicap sebagai _nuke-nin_!" Shikamaru mencoba mengubah pikiran Tsunade.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Sebelum pergi dari desa, Naruto telah mengundurkan diri sebagai ninja dari Konoha. Itu membuat status Naruto sebagai penduduk biasa. Dengan begitu Naruto tidak akan dicap sebagai _nuke-nin_ dan Naruto bisa bebas bergerak. Jika kita berani mengirim ninja untuk memburu Naruto, reputasi Konoha akan tercemar." Jawab Tsunade.

Setelah berbicara cukup lama akhirnya Konoha 12 minus Sasuke dan Sakura pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage. Yang ada di dalam ruangan itu hanyalah Tsunade dan Jiraiya saja.

"Jiraiya, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tsunade berbicara kepada Jiraiya.

"Aku akan mencari Naruto. Bagaimana pun keadaan dia sekarang, ninja atau bukan aku akan melatihnya dan mengurusnya. Ini juga untuk menebus dosaku yang telah menelantarkan Naruto setelah 13 tahun." Jiraiya berkata mantap kepada Tsunade.

"Bagaimana kau akan mencarinya Jiraiya? Akan memerlukan waktu lama untuk mencari Naruto dengan keadaan seperti ini." Tsunade memandang Jiraiya dengan kebingungan.

"Kau lupa Tsunade? Aku punya jaringan informasi yang cukup besar. Aku akan menggunakan jaringan informasi tersebut untuk mencari Naruto. Akan kucari dia walaupun itu akan memakan waktu selama bertahun-tahun." Jiraiya menjawab dengan mantap.

"Beritahu aku jika kau menemukan Naruto, Jiraiya." Tsunade berkata dengan singkat kepada Jiraiya. Jiraiya hanya mengangguk lalu pergi menghilang bersama dengan angin.

Tsunade lalu berjalan ke arah jendela dan menatap ke luar jendela. Hanya ada satu perkataan di dalam pikiran Tsunade.

'_Naruto, semoga kau baik-baik saja dimanapun kau berada.'_

* * *

Di suatu tempat

Di sebuah gua yang gelap dan lembab terdapat 9 siluet manusia yang sedang berdiri membentuk sebuah lingkaran. 9 siluet itu adalah kumpulan dari 9 _nuke-nin_ kelas S yang terkumpul dalam sebuah organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki. Mereka sedang mengadakan sebuah rapat mengenai informasi yang baru didapat.

"Zetsu, berita apa yang kau dapat hari ini?" Pain bertanya kepada Zetsu dengan nada dingin yag biasanya.

"Aku baru saja mendengar kabar kalau _Jinchuuriki no Kyuubi_ sudah keluar dari desa." Zetsu melaporkan kepada Pain

Mendengar kabar tersebut, Itachi terkejut namun dia segera menyembunyikan di balik ekspresi datarnya itu.

'_Kenapa Naruto bisa keluar dari desa? Apa yang sedang terjadi di Konoha sekarang?'_ pikiran Itachi bercampur aduk. Namun dia memaksakan dirinya untuk tenang dan memutuskan untuk melihat situasi terlebih dahulu.

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu, siapa yang ingin memburu _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_?" Pain menanyakan kepada seluruh anggota akatsuki yang hadir.

"Kami saja Pain-sama! Aku ingin menjadikan _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi _sebagai target ledakanku, akan kubuat dia menjadi seni ledakan yang sangat indah!" Deidara menawarkan diri, ingin segera meledakkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau kami saja? Aku ingin menjadikan _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ menjadi persembahan untuk dewa Jashin-sama! Kakuzu juga bisa mendapat uang dari mayat _Jinchuuriki_ tersebut, iya kan Kakuzu?" Hidan juga menawarkan diri, Kakuzu yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya diam saja.

"Biar aku saja, Pain-sama." Itachi tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya, membuat semua anggota Akatsuki memandang ke arahnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau menawarkan dirimu untuk memburu _Jinchuuriki_ Itachi. Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?" Pain menatap ke arah Itachi.

"Jika dipikirkan baik-baik, akulah yang paling cocok memburu memburu _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi._ Dia berasal dari Konoha, sedangkan aku juga berasal dari Konoha. Ninja Konoha memiliki cara pikir yang sama sehingga aku bisa memperkirakan lebih mudah dimana _Jinchuuriki_ tersebut akan pergi." Itachi menjelaskan.

Pain terdiam beberapa saat lalu menjawab

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ akan diurus oleh Itachi dan Kisame. Yang lainnya segera cari informasi mengenai _Jinchuuriki _lainnya. Rapat dibubarkan." Dengan pernyataan tersebut, rapat dibubarkan. Membuat Deidara dan Hidan menggerutu karena tidak mendapat target baru. Sedangkan Itachi hanya diam, memikirkan bagaimana cara dia bisa bertemu Naruto. Lalu mereka semua menghilang.

* * *

Di sebuah Hutan

"Ugh... Badanku sakit sekali." Naruto menggerutu lalu segera bangun dari tidurnya. Pakaiannya agak basah karena kejadian kemarin malam. Naruto bangkit dan merasakan rusuk kanan dan tangan kirinya kesakitan.

Ketika Naruto bangkit dia menyadari kalau dia sedang terdampar di sebuah hutan yang tidak dia kenal. Lalu Naruto mengeluarkan salah satu gulungannya dan mengalirkan chakra ke gulungan tersebut.

POOF

Dari dalam gulungan keluar beberapa persediaan medis untuk ninja yang dia beli dari toko Hagane beberapa hari yang lalu. Naruto lalu menelan sebuah pill pereda sakit dan mulai mengambil perban dan membalut tangannya dengan perban karena luka gores di tangannya cukup parah. Sekarang dia sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon sambil mengobati lukanya. Selagi mengurus lukanya, Naruto mengingat kejadian tadi malam yang membuatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

FLASHBACK

Naruto sedang berjalan di sekitar hutan Konoha malam itu. Setelah keluar dari desa, Naruto berjalan tanpa arah di dalam hutan Konoha. Tiba-tiba dia menyadari sesuatu. Naruto lalu menggigit jarinya hingga muncul darah lalu membuat segel pemanggilan.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu!" **

POOF

Tiba-tiba muncul seekor katak raksasa berwarna merah dengan bekas luka di matanya.

"**Oi bocah, kenapa kau memanggilku di tengah malam seperti ini!?" **tanya Gamabunta pada Naruto. Dia kesal dipanggil pada saat tengah malam yang dingin seperti ini.

"Gamabunta, aku ingin meminta pertolongan padamu." Naruto berkata kepada Gamabunta.

"**Pertolongan apa bocah?" ** Tanya Gamabunta keheranan ke arah Naruto.

"Aku ingin keluar dari perjanjian gulungan kontrak katak Gamabunta." Naruto menjawab singkat pertanyaan Gamabunta.

"**APA!? Kenapa kau ingin keluar dari perjanjian itu Naruto!?" **Gamabunta berteriak keras.

"Jangan keras-keras Gamabunta! Aku ingin keluar dari perjanjian karena aku tidak ingin dilacak." Naruto mencoba menenangkan Gamabunta.

"**Dilacak? Apa yang sudah kau perbuat bocah?" **Gamabunta menatap keras pada Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan nafas panjang. Dia tau pertanyaan ini akan datang juga.

"Aku sudah bukan ninja Konoha lagi dan aku sendiri sudah keluar dari desa Konoha." jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"**APA!?"** Gamabunta kembali berteriak keras.

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras! Nanti aku ketahuan!" Naruto mendesis kepada Gamabunta.

"**Kenapa kau keluar dari desa itu Naruto? Bukannya kau ingin menjadi Hokage?" **Gamabunta bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan hidup di desa itu. Setelah misi terakhirku aku menyadari kalau aku tidak akan pernah bahagia di desa. Karena itu aku telah berhenti menjadi ninja dan mengembara mencari hidup yang baru." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Gamabunta.

Gamabunta terdiam sejenak, dia tahu cepat atau lambat Naruto akan pergi dari desa. Naruto sendiri sudah cukup kuat menahan kelakuan penduduk desa selama 13 tahun. Namun Naruto mempunyai batas kesabaran dan sepertinya tindakan Konoha kali ini telah melewati batas kesabaran Naruto.

"**Begitu ya. Kalau begitu kenapa kau ingin keluar? Bukannya kontrak ini bisa membantumu?" **Gamabunta mencoba membujuk Naruto untuk tidak keluar dari kontrak,

"Aku membaca info mengenai gulungan pemanggilan. Di suatu buku dikatakan kalau para binatang kontrak dapat melakukan pemanggilan terbalik terhadap pengguna gulungan kontrak. Kalau begitu suatu saat aku bisa saja dipanggil terbalik untuk kembali ke Konoha. Untuk menghindari hal itu makanya aku ingin memutuskan hubungan kontrak katak." jawab Naruto dengan mantap.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara angin dan binatang-binatang kecil yang hidup dimalam hari. Gamabunta menghela nafas.

"**Kau sudah bulat dengan keputusanmu ini ya, Naruto?" **Gamabunta hanya bisa berkata pelan kepada Naruto.

"Ya." jawab Naruto dengan mantap.

"**Kalau begitu baiklah, aku terima permohonanmu." **Gamabunta akhirnya menuruti keinginan Naruto.

"Terima kasih Gamabunta." Naruto berterima kasih pada Gamabunta. Lalu Gamabunta memunculkan gulungan perjanjian katak.

"**Dengan persetujuan dari aku, Gamabunta, bos kontrak gulungan katak, aku menyatakan kalau Uzumaki Naruto sudah bukan pengguna dari gulungan perjanjian katak lagi."** Setelah Gamabunta mengeluarkan pernyataan tersebut, nama Naruto terhapus dari gulungan perjanjian katak.

"**Uzumaki Naruto, walaupun kau bukan salah satu dari pengguna kami lagi, jika kau memerlukan bantuan kami siap membantumu."** Gamabunta berkata kepada Naruto.

"Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih, Gamabunta. Jika aku boleh meminta tolong sekali lagi, tolong berikan ini kepada Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto lalu menyerahkan sebuah surat dan gulungan kepada Gamabunta. Gamabunta lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan membawa surat dan gulungan tersebut ke dalam muilutnya.

"**Baiklah, akan ku berikan surat ini pada Jiraiya. Selamat tinggal Uzumaki Naruto. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di kemudian hari."** Gamabunta membalikkan badan dan bersiap pergi dari tempat itu ketika suara Naruto terdengar dari belakang tubunya.

"Terima kasih untuk segala bantuan yang telah diberikan Gamabunta! Dan namaku bukan lagi Uzumaki Naruto. Namaku yang sekarang adalah Namikaze Naruto!"

Gamabunta yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa.

"**Jadi kau sudah tau siapa orang tuamu Naruto, baguslah kalau begitu. Suatu saat ayo kita minum **_**sake**_** bersama seperti yang kulakukan dulu bersama ayahmu Naruto!" **

"Akan kulakukan jika aku bisa, selamat tinggal Gamabunta!" Naruto berkata kepada Gamabunta.

Gamabunta hanya tertawa lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Naruto kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menelusuri hutan Konoha yang gelap lebih dalam.

* * *

Di sebuah markas 1 jam sebelumnya.

Di sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya berhiaskan 2 lilin yang menyala, terlihat Shimura Danzo mengerjakan beberapa dokumen. Ketika dia sedang beberapa dokumen seorang _ANBU NE _muncul di belakangnya untuk melaporkan sesuatu.

"Danzo-sama ada sebuah Apartemen yang meledak malam ini dan seseorang keluar dari desa secara diam-diam." _ANBU NE_ itu melaporkan.

"Siapa orangnya?" Danzo bertanya kepada _ANBU-_nya.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Danzo menghentikan pekerjaan dia sejenak dan memutar tubuhnya untuk bertatap muka dengan salah satu _ANBU_-nya.

"Apa kau yakin informasi ini benar?" Danzo bertanya.

"Kami yakin Danzo-sama." _ANBU_ itu menjawab.

Danzo diam untuk berpikir sejenak. Setelah beberapa menit, Danzo memberikan perintah kepada _ANBU NE_-nya.

"Kalau begitu aku perintahkan kau untuk memimpin satu tim ninja _NE_ untuk menangkap Uzumaki Naruto. Kalau kau tidak bisa menangkapnya, bunuh dia." Danzo berkata kepada _ANBU_ tersebut.

"Siap, Danzo-sama!" Lalu _ANBU_ itu menghilang dihadapannya.

'_Jinchuuriki Kyuubi sudah pergi dari desa ya...ini merupakan kesempatan emas bagiku untuk menjadikan Kyuubi sebagai senjataku. Apapun yang terjadi, Kyuubi tidak boleh jatuh ke tangan desa lain.'_

Danzo sendiri dengan pikirannya, hanya ditemani oleh cahaya lilin yang pudar.

* * *

Naruto sekarang sedang beristirahat di tengah hutan. Dia sedang duduk diam di dekat api unggun yang baru saja dia buat. Naruto sedang memikirkan akan kemana dia pergi ketika dia merasakan kalau dia sedang dalam bahaya.

'_Perasaan tidak enak apa ini yang sedang kurasakan? Instingku mengatakan untuk segera tidak ingin mengambil resiko, aku harus cepat pergi dari sini.'_

Naruto lalu mematikan api unggun dan segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya ketika dia mendengar sebuah suara muncul dari dalam kegelapan.

"_**Futon:Daitoppa."**_

'_Apa!?'_

Tiba-tiba sebuah angin berkecepatan tinggi bergerak menuju Naruto. Naruto yang belum siap menahan dengan kedua tangan bersilang di depan dada namun kekuatan angin tersebut cukup kuat membuat badan Naruto menghantam sebuah pohon.

BRAK!

""GAH!"

Naruto berteriak setelah merasakan rasa sakit yang hebat di punggungnya. Naruto yang masih berada di dekat pohon berteriak ke arah serangan muncul.

"Siapa kalian? Tunjukkan diri kalian!"

Tiba-tiba muncul empat orang _ANBU NE_ dari dalam kegelapan. Naruto yang sudah pulih dari serangan langsung bertanya kepada salah satu dari mereka.

"Kalian bukan _ANBU_ yang biasa kutemui di Konoha. Siapa kalian? Kenapa menyerangku?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, datanglah bersama kami dan kau tidak akan terluka." Salah satu pemimpinnya berkata kepada Naruto.

Naruto diam saja, dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara dia untuk bisa lolos dari mereka. Naruto melihat dari topeng mereka sebuah huruf "_NE"_ kecil terukir di topeng mereka. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu lalu berkata kepada mereka

"Kalian datang atas perintah Shimura Danzo bukan? Kalian adalah _ANBU NE_ yang seharusnya dibubarkan 13 tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak tau apa kemauan dari Shimura Danzo, tapi aku menolak untuk datang bersama kalian!"

Pemimpin ANBU NE tersebut dengan nada tanpa emosi berkata

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau sudah tahu terlalu banyak. Kami tidak akan menangkapmu, kami akan menghabisimu disini."

Naruto lalu melemparkan sebuah bom asap ke tanah.

BWOSH

Ketika asap putih sudah keluar, Naruto segera berlari menuju ke dalam hutan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Cepat ikuti dia!"

Tanpa basa-basi mereka segera lari mengejar Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang berlari memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk meloloskan diri dari mereka.

'_Sial bagaimana carannya aku kabur dari mereka? Mereka semua ANBU. Satu kali lengah saja bisa gawat. Tidak ada cara lain, aku harus mengalahkan mereka satu persatu.'_

Lalu Naruto mebentuk sebuah segel _**Kagebunshin**_ dan muncul 10 _bunshin _Naruto. Naruto menatap mata mereka satu persatu. Mereka mengangguk tanda mengerti dan 5 _bunshin_ Naruto berubah menjadi ranting, bebatuan, dan daun-daun sedangkan 5 _bunshin_ Naruto yang lainnya berdiri di tempat menunggu empat _ANBU NE_ itu datang. Naruto sendiri bersembunyi di atas pohon yang lebat sambil memegang _Tanto_ yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari gulungan.

5 menit kemudian 4 _ANBU Ne _itu muncul di hadapan _bunshin_ Naruto.

"Jadi sepertinya dia mengirim bunshin-nya untuk menghadang kita. Habisi mereka semua." Ketua tim _ANBU NE_ memberikan perintah. Lalu mereka semua bergerak untuk membunuh Naruto.

"Tidak bisa semudah itu!" seorang _bunshin_ Naruto lalu melemparkan 5 _shuriken _dan_ kunai_. Salah satu _ANBU _itu hanya mementalkan sekumpulan _kunai _dan _shuriken itu_ dengan kunai miliknya sendiri. Lalu _ANBU_ itu menebas leher _bunshin_ Naruto. _Bunshin_ Naruto lau menghilang dengan asap putih. Tiba-tiba dari dalam asap putih muncul 2 _bunshin _yang siap menikam _ANBU _tersebut dari depan.

Ketika mereka hampir berhasil tiba-tiba teman _ANBU _tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah _kunai_ dan melemparnya dengan cepat ke arah salah satu _bunshin _Naruto. Kunai itu tepat sasaran. Sedangkan _bunshin_ yang satunya lagi lengah memberikan kesempatan untuk _ANBU NE_ yang satunya lagi untuk menghancurkan pipa lehernya dengan pukulan keras ke arah bunshin itu menghilang. TinggalNaruto yang tersisa.

Naruto itu lalu berlari ke arah salah satu _ANBU NE_ dan memberikan serangan beruntun kepada _ ANBU_ tersebut. Tendangan ke arah ulu hati, pukulan kearah leher, tebasan kunai ke arah rusuk, semua serangan dapat di tangkis oleh sang _ANBU_. _Bunshin _Naruto lalu bersiap melemparkan kunai peledak. Namun sebelum dia sempat berhasil tiba-tiba ada yang menusuk Naruto dari belakang.

JLEB

"GUAH!"

"Apa kata-kata terakhirmu, Uzumaki Naruto." Kata _ANBU_ yang menusuk Naruto dari belakang masih memegang pedang yang dipakai untuk menusuk Naruto.

"Ha-hanya...dua ka...ta... untuk...mu..." ekspresi Naruto yang kesakitan berubah menjadi senyum licik.

"_**Bunshin Daibakuha."**_

BLARR!

Tiba-tiba Naruto meledak. Dan ledakan tersebut berhasil melukai dua _ANBU NE_ yang berada di dekat Naruto.

Sedangkan kedua _ANBU NE_ yang tersisa hanya melihat temannya terluka parah namun masih hidup. Ekspressi mereka tidak dapat terlihat dari topeng mereka.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu meremehkan Uzumaki Naruto. Biarkan saja mereka, cepat kejar Uzumaki Naruto." Pemimpin tim _ANBU NE_ tersebut berkata kepada anggota terakhir tim-nya.

"Maaf kami tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu" tiba-tiba ada suara yang muncul di dekat mereka. Ranting dan bebatuan yang ada di dekat mereka berubah menjadi 5 _bunshin_ Namikaze Naruto.

"Apa!?" kedua _ANBU NE_ itu terkejut sebelum pemimpinnya menghindar dari 5 serangan _bunshin_ Naruto, membiarkan temannya terkena serangan Naruto. _ANBU NE_ yang diserang oleh 5 _bunshin_ Naruto menghindar dan menebas semua _bunshin_ menggunakan kunai. Hanya tiga yang kena, sedangkan dua _bunshin _sisanya berhasil menusuk badan _ANBU_ tersebut di kedua bagian yang tidak vital.

"Urk!"

Lalu sebelum _ANBU NE_ tersebut pingsan karena kehilangan darah, _ANBU_ tersebut lalu memutar balik badannya dan menusuk salah satu _bunshin _Naruto dan _bunshin_ yang satunya lagi di tendang dengan kuat hingga lenyap dari pandangan mata. Setelah melakukan itu, _ANBU NE_ tersebut roboh.

Pemimpin tim _ANBU NE_ hanya diam di tempat. Badannya tegang mengantisipasi serangan dari segala arah. Terjadi keheningan di dalam hutan itu. Hanya suara erangan kesakitan anggota tim-nya yang terdengar. Tiba-tiba

WOOSH.

Suara angin yang lembut namun cepat terdengar oleh sang pemimpin tim _ANBU NE_ tersebut. Dia melihat Namikaze Naruto sedang meluncur ke bawah dengan _tanto_ di tangan kanannya. Pemimpin tim _ANBU NE_ tersebut segera menghindar ke samping dan meloncat mundur untuk mengambil jarak. Sedangkan Naruto hanya berhasil menebas ruang kosong. Naruto lalu kembali ke posisi siaga dengan ujung _tanto_ terhunus di depan muka _ANBU NE_ tersebut.

"Sudah cukup. Hentikan semua ini. teman-temanmu sudah terluka parah, segeralah bawa mereka ke rumah sakit Konoha dan berhenti mengejarku. Akan kubiarkan kalian pergi jika kalian berhenti mengejarku." Naruto mencoba untuk meyakinkan _ANBU_ _NE_ tersebut. Mata Naruto yang berwarna biru laut telah berubah menjadi warna biru gelap dan menjadi sedingin es. Naruto masih mengawasi pemimpin tim _ANBU_ _NE_ tersebut.

"Misi kami adalah menangkapmu Uzumaki Naruto dan kami akan menyelesaikannya demi Danzo-sama. Sebagai hadiah karena dapat mengalahkan anggota tim-ku, akan kuberitahu namaku." _ANBU NE_ tersebut membuka topengnya dan dari balik topeng terlihat pria berambut hitam dengan warna mata hijau.

"Namaku adalah Hibiki Mamoru. Dan nama itulah yang akan menjadi hal terakhir yang kau dengar!" Tanpa aba-aba, Mamoru langung memotong jarak antara Naruto dan dirinya lalu mencoba memukul ulu hati Naruto. Naruto melompat mundur untuk menghindari serangan tersebut. Namun Mamoru belum selesai. Setelah serangan pertama-nya gagal, Mamoru lalu melancarkan tendangan kearah rusuk kanan Naruto dan tendangan itu tepat sasaran.

KRAK!

"Ugh!" Naruto mendesis dan merasakan tubuhnya terhempas jauh kedalam hutan. Sebelum terhempas, Naruto sempat memutar badannya di udara dan menebas badan Mamoru, membuat dia teluka. Naruto terhempas cukup jauh dan merasakan badannya bergesek dengan tanah. Ketika sudah berhenti Naruto langsung berdiri siaga. Baru saja dia berdiri siaga tiba-tiba dia mendengar Mamoru mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu.

"_**Suiton:Suigadan!" **_dari mulut Mamoru keluar beberapa peluru air dengan tekanan dan kecepatan tinggi menuju Naruto. Naruto berlari ke depan, menghindari semua peluru air dengan kecepatan tinggi dan ketika sudah dekat dengan Mamoru, Naruto melancarkan sebuah teknik _kenjutsu._

"_**Uzumaki no Ougi: Hien!"**_

Naruto lalu menggerakkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil menebas ke arah bahu, kaki, dada, perut, dan leher. Mamoru diserang dengan kecepatan bertubi-tubi bagaikan burung dara yang sedang terbang. Naruto mengakhiri tekniknya dengan tebasan vertikal dari bawah ke atas, membuat Mamoru terpental jauh dengan badan dipenuhi dengan luka tebasan. Badan Mamoru terhempas ke tanah dan tidak bergerak lagi. Namun Naruto tau kalau dia masih hidup.

Naruto mengeluarkan nafas lega. Ketika Naruto mengira dia sudah aman, tiba-tiba tendengar sebuah suara kecil bagaikan kertas yang dibakar di dekat kakinya. Naruto melihat kebawah dan melihat sebuah kunai dengan kertas peledak tertancap di dekat kaki kanan-nya.

'_Oh sial.'_

BLAR!

Naruto mencoba menghindari ledakan dengan melompat menjauh dan melindungi bagian atas badan kanan-nya menggunakan lengan kanan. Namun badan Naruto masih terluka dan badannya terhempas cukup jauh. Naruto terhempas sampai ke lereng bukit dimana dia terus berguling dengan badan penuh luka gores sampai akhirnya dia berguling ke arah jurang. Naruto mencoba bangkit namun dia tidak bisa. Ketika hampir jatuh, Naruto menggengam ujung jurang untuk menghentikan dia jatuh ke jurang. Tangan Naruto yang sudah terluka tidak bisa menahan bebannya lebih lama lagi. Karena tidak kuat, tangan Naruto terlepas dari ujung jurang. Pikiran terakhir Naruto sebelum jatuh adalah

'_Kami-sama membenciku.'_

Lalu Naruto jatuh kedalam jurang. Ternyata di dalam jurang ada sebuah arus sungai.

BYUR!

Naruto jatuh kedalam dan hanyut ke dalam sungai dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Dan ketika dia sadar, Naruto terdampar di sebuah hutan.

FLASHBACK END.

Naruto sudah selesai mengobati dirinya. Ketika sudah selesai Naruto segera bermeditasi untuk menemui Kurama.

* * *

Alam sadar Naruto.

"Oi Kurama, kau masih didalam?" tanya Naruto.

"**Kukira kau sudah mati Naruto. Kau mengkhawatirkanku saja. Kau tidak apa-apa?" **Kurama bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Tidak sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih parah."jawab Naruto santai.

"**Baguslah kalau begitu. Akan mengotori namaku jika **_**Jinchuuriki**_** ku mati hanya karena jatuh ke jurang." **Kurama berkata datar.

"Err...Kurama, kebanyakan orang akan MATI jika mereka jatuh ke jurang. Dan aku akan menganggap ucapanmu tadi sebagai pujian, terima kasih banyak." Jawab Naruto ketus. Kurama hanya tertawa. Lalu muka Kurama menjadi serius dan berkata.

"**Naruto, sudah saatnya kita melonggarkan segelnya. Di daerah hutan liar seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang merasakan ledakan chakraku. Kejadian tadi malam menyadarkanku kita harus melakukan hal ini secepatnya. Ingat, ini akan merubahmu menjadi seorang **_**hanyou**_**. Apakah kau sudah siap?"** tanya Kurama dengan serius.

"Aku siap." Naruto menjawab dengan mantap.

"**Persiapkan dirimu kalau begitu Naruto. Karena ini akan terasa sangat sakit. Segeralah ke dunia nyata. Begitu sudah sampai, aku akan melonggarkan segelnya." **

Naruto mengangguk dan keluar dari alam sadarnya.

Ketika Naruto sudah sampai, Kurama lalu melonggarkan segelnya.

* * *

Naruto POV

Ketika aku sudah sadar, aku masih melihat pemandangan yang sama yaitu aliran sungai, pepohonan yang rindang, dan jaketku yang rusak. Untung saja syal yang Hinata berikan tidak rusak. Tiba-tiba aku diserang rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"UAAARRGGHH!" Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Baru pertama kali ini aku merasakan rasa sakit sehebat ini! Kepalaku seakan-akan mau pecah, badanku terasa panas sekali bagaikan ada lava yang mengalir di setiap aliran darahku, kedua bola matakku serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya, dadaku sesak, aku tidak bisa berpikir rasional, dan yang dapat kulihat hanyalah warna merah bagaikan darah di penglihatanku. Aku merasakan ada air hangat di dekat kedua bola mataku. Entah itu air mata atau darah yang keluar dari bola mataku, aku ingin agar ini segera berakhir!

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" aku terus berteriak sampai akhirnya aku mendapatkan yang kuinginkan, kegelapan. Aku pingsan dan rasa sakit itu berhenti kurasakan.

Naruto POV End.

Hari sudah mulai sore, Naruto terbangun sore itu.

"Ugh, badanku sakit sekali."

"_**Hebat sekali kau, dapat menahan semua rasa sakit itu**_**."**

"Gyaaa!" Naruto berteriak ketika dia mendengar suara yang berbicara dengannya.

"Siapa itu!?" Naruto memasang sikap siaga.

"_**Ini aku, bodoh**_**."** Suara itu terdengar bosan.

"Kurama?"Naruto bertanya kepada udara.

'_**Bukan, aku Hokage pertama. Tentu saja ini aku Naruto!**_**'** Kurama berteriak.

"Dimana kau? kenapa aku bisa bicara denganmu dari dunia nyata?" Naruto bertanya sekali lagi pada udara.

'_**Masih di dalam segelmu. Dan berhentilah bicara dengan udara! Kau kelihatan idiot! Pikirkan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan, aku akan bisa mendengarnya.'**_Kurama mendengus kesal

'_Sudah lebih baik sekarang?'_

'_**Ya, lebih baik sekarang.' **_jawab Kurama.

'_Kurama, bagaimana caranya kau bisa berbicara padaku? Dan apa yang barusan terjadi padaku?'_tanya Naruto pada Kurama.

'_**Aku dapat berbicara padamu karena segelnya ku longgarkan, karena sudah menjadi longgar, aku bisa berbicara denganmu sekarang tanpa harus kau pergi ke alam sadarmu. Dan untuk apa yang sudah terjadi padamu, silakan berjalan ke sungai dan lihatlah dirimu sendiri.' **_Jawab Kurama santai.

Naruto berjalan ke arah sungai dan melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri.

Hening...

"APA-APAAN INI KURAMA!?" Naruto berteriak kencang setelah melihat apa yang terjadi padanya. Rambutnya yang kuning cerah telah berubah menjadi merah darah, matanya yang biru laut telah berubah mejadi merah bagaikan ruby yang bersinar, dan badannya sekarang lebih tinggi dan lebih berisi dan kuat dibandingkan yang dulu. Dan mukannya menjadi mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato dengan berambut merah.

"KURAMA BAGAIMANa CARANYA AKU KEMBALI KE WUJUD ASALKU!?"

Kurama hanya menghela nafas melihat wadahnya panik.

'_**Bayangkan saja wujudmu yang semula dan hilamgkan chakramu untuk sementara. Kau cerewet sekali hari ini Naruto.'**_

Naruto melakukan apa yang Kurama perintahkan. Rambutnya kembali menjadi kuning cerah dan matanya yang merah seperti ruby berubah kembali menjadi biru laut. Badannnya tidak kembali seperti semula.

'_Oi Kurama, apa yang terjadi denganku? Aku merasa lebih kuat. Dan kenapa tadi rambut dan mataku berubah menjadi merah?'_

Kurama menghela nafas dan menjelaskan.

' _**Kau sudah berubah menjadi hanyou, tentu saja kau jadi lebih kuat. Reflex, kecepatan, kekuatan, dan kecepatan berpikirmu meningkat adalah pengaruh perubahanmu menjadi hanyou. Dan rambut dan matamu yang berubah menjadi merah adalah efek samping dari proses perubahanmu. Lagian apa masalahnya? Kau terlihat lebih menarik dengan rambut merah dan mata merah ruby yang liar, kenapa harus protes?'**_ Kurama menggerutu.

'_Maaf, aku hanya terkejut. Aku tidak biasa melihat rambut dan mataku berubah menjadi merah. Walaupun aku harus mengakui itu membuatku terlihat lebih menarik hehehe.'_ Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum lebar.

'_**Kau akan terbiasa. Sekarang jangan ganggu aku, aku ingin tidur. Merubahmu menjadi hanyou membuatku lelah. Sekarang pergi, cari desa yang ingin kau tuju.' **_Lalu Kurama memutuskan hubungan komunikasi mental antara mereka berdua. Naruto hanya mengehela nafas lalu mengambil kembali barang-barangnya dan memakai syal merahnya dan berjalan menuju ke dalam hutan.

* * *

Naruto meneruskan berjalan ke dalam hutan sambil melihat peta. Dia bingung harus pergi kemana. Setelah melihat kembali peta miliknya, ada kemungkinan dia akan pergi ke Suna atau Kiri. Dia akan bisa belajar banyak tentang jurus angin jika pergi ke Suna sedangkan jika dia memutuskan pergi ke Kiri, ada kemungkinan dia akan menemukan kembali reruntuhan desa Uzushiogakure yang hilang. Naruto memutuska untuk memikirkannya nanti. Ditengah jalan dia melihat seekor rubah putih kecil sedang menangis sambil menyentuh dua mayat rubah putih dewasa. Naruto melihat pemandangan tersebut sadar kalau rubah putih kecil itu ditinggal mati orang tuannya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati rubah putih tersebut. Rubah putih kecil itu menyadari kalau ada seseorang datang, melihat kearah Naruto dan mulai menunjukkan taringnya sambil menggeram ke arah Naruto.

"GRR...RAWR!" rubah putih itu menggerram keras melihat Naruto berjalan kearah mayat orang tuannya. Namun karena ukuran rubahnya cukup mungil, geraman rubah itu terdengar imut sehingga tidak akan ada yang takut pada rubah itu. Naruto yang sudah ada di dekat mayat tersebut melihat ada sebuah luka sayatan dan luka-luka lainnya disebabkan oleh manusia.

'_Pantas saja rubah ini menggeram kepadaku. Sepertinya orang tuanya dibunuh oleh manusia.'_ Naruto lalu mulai menyentuh mayat itu.

Rubah kecil itu melompat dan menggigit tangan Naruto.

"OW! Hei jangan gigit aku, aku tidak berniat jahat!" Naruto berteriak kepada rubah kecil itu. Namun rubah itu tidak mau lepas. Naruto ingin melepaskan rubah itu secara kasar dari tangannya ketika melihat rubah kecil itu menangis. Naruto mengurungkan niatnya dan membuat sebuah segel favoritnya.

"_**Kagebunshin no jutsu."**_

POOF

Tiba-tiba muncul 10 _bunshin _Naruto.

"Baiklah semuanya, bawa kedua mayat rubah itu ke suatu tempat dan kuburkanlah di tempat yang aman." Naruto memerintah _bunshin_-nya dan mereka menangguk dan mulai membawa mereka ke pohon besar dan mulai menggali lubang. Rubah putih kecil yang melihat tindakan Naruto melepas gigitannya dan memandang Naruto keheranan. Naruto hanya memberikan senyum tipis ke arah rubah kecil itu dan melihat _kagebunshin_ miliknya berkerja. Rubah kecil itu menatap Naruto sebentar lalu melihat kedua orang tuanya dikubur. Setelah selesai, Naruto merapatkan kedua tangannya dan berkata

"Semoga kalian tenang di alam sana." Setelah selesai, Naruto beranjak pergi dari situ sampai dia mendengar sebuah suara datang dari rubah putih yang kecil itu.

"Yip Yip!"

"Ada apa? Aku sudah menguburkan orang tuamu dan aku tidak akan memburumu, kau bebas sekarang." Naruto berkata lembut dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Yip Yip!" suara rubah itu makin keras. Naruto menatap kembali ke arah sang rubah dan bertanya

"Kau ingin ikut denganku?"

"Yip yip yip!" Rubah itu menjawab sambil menganggukan kepalanya dua kali. Naruto terawa kecil lalu berkata

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo naiklah ke pundakku." Lalu rubah kecil itu naik ke atas pundak Naruto.

"Karena kau memiliki bulu putih yang terang dan lembut, aku namakan kau Yuki. Kau suka nama itu?" Naruto berkata pada sang rubah.

"YIP!" Rubah itu bersuara riang seakan setuju dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Namamu sekarang adalah Yuki." Naruto tersenyum kearah Yuki.

"YIP!" setelah mendengar jawaban tersebut. Naruto dan Yuki melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

* * *

Hari sudah malam, Naruto mengeluarkan gulungan dan mengalirkan chakranya

POOF

Keluar peralatan kemah Naruto. Naruto yakin besok akan menjadi perjalanan yang melelahkan makanya dia memutuskan untuk tidur cepat. Setelah makan dengan hasil buruannya bersama Yuki, Naruto masuk ke tenda untuk tidur. Sebelum itu Naruto mengucapkan selamat tidur pada Yuki.

"Selamat tidur Yuki, aku akan menemuimu besok."

"Yip Yip!" Yuki ikut masuk ke dalam tenda ingin tidur bersama Naruto.

"Kau ingin ikut tidur bersamaku?" tanya Naruto.

"YIP!" jawaban Yuki tanda kalau dia memang ingin tidur bersama Naruto.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kau boleh tidur bersamaku." Jawab Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto tidur didalam tenda dengan posisi badan mengarah ke langit dan Yuki tidur di dadanya.

Keesokan paginya...

Sinar matahari telah muncul dan kicau burung sudah terdengar di luar tenda. Naruto yang mengetahui sudah pagi mencoba untuk bangkit dari tidurnya. Namun ketika dia mencoba bangun, badan Naruto terasa berat, lalu Naruto membuka mata dan melihat ke arah dadanya. Dia melihat seorang perempuan muda yang cantik berumur sekitar 11 tahun dengan rambut putih seputih salju sedang tidur dengan kepalanya berada di dada Naruto. Karena merasakan gerakan dari badan Naruto, perempuan itu bangun dan melemaskan badannya dengan peregangan pagi. Seelah selesai dia melihat kearah mata Naruto lalu perempuan berambut putih itu tersenyum dan berkata dengan riang.

"Ohayou, Onii-chan!" perempuan berambut putih itu berkata dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Sedangkan Naruto? Dia mengeluarkan jawaban terpintarnya ketika berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

"APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI DISINI!?"

Chapter 6 End.

* * *

Author Note:

Aku minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya baru update sekarang. Karena kesibukan sekolah, aku jadi belum bisa meneruskan chapter 6 beberapa hari ini. syukurlah chapter 6 udah selesai. Dan untuk para pembaca, berhubung sebentar lagi aku UTS, aku gak akan mengupdate fic ini selama UTS dan hanya akan mengupdate kembali ketika UTS sudah selesai. Jadi untuk pembaca setia harus mau bersabar. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu lama. Dan seperti biasa, reveiw please.

Kazehaya Arashi.


	7. Sadarnya Tim 7 Dan Gulungan Kontrak Baru

Author Note:

Akhirnya UTS selesai! setelah seminggu mengerjakan ulangan yang bikin sakit mata akhinya aku bebas! semoga aja gak kena remid. Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah setia menunggu hampir 2 mingguan lebih, akhirnya chapter 7 sudah selesai! semoga saja chapter bisa memuaskan kalian. Baiklah tanpa basa-basi lagi, inilah chapter 7 Ketika Senja Tiba!

Disclaimer: Aku tidak memiliki Naruto.

* * *

Konoha

Saat ini di Konoha sedang mengalami masa-masa yang sulit. Penduduk Konoha tidak lagi berpesta ria atas "kematian"_'_ Naruto. Jika ada salah satu dari mereka merayakannya, mereka akan menerima pukulan dari Tsunade. Ditambah lagi sekarang Konoha mengalami krisis politik. Ternyata kabar burung mengenai "kematian" _genin_ Uzumaki Naruto dan reaksi penduduk Konoha telah sampai ke desa-desa lain seperti Suna, Nami, Haru, dan desa-desa lainnya. Desa-desa yang ditolong oleh Naruto di masa lalu murka mendengar perlakuan penduduk desa Konoha dan akhirnya desa-desa ini memutuskan hubungan politik dengan Konoha. Hal ini membuat Tsunade semakin tertekan dan mulai temperamental. Dan fakta bahwa pencarian Jiraiya mengenai Naruto sendiri tidak membuahkan hasil dan hal itu tidak membantu _mood_ Tsunade. Dan dia juga harus berurusan dengan keputusan Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi mengenai kepergian Naruto.

_**Flashback**_

Sebelum Jiraiya pergi mencari keberadaan Naruto, Tsunade meminta Jiraiya untuk membuat segel untuk menekan kekuatan segel kutukan yang ada di leher Sasuke. Jiraiya awalnya menolak membantu Tsunade mengingat Sasuke merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa Naruto pergi dari desa. Namun akhirnya Jiriya setuju untuk membantu Tsunade. Lalu mereka berdua segera pergi ke kamar 1028, kamar dimana Sasuke dirawat.

Kamar 1028

Jiraiya dan Tsunade masuk kedalam ruangan dan disambut dengan tatapan benci dari salah satu Uchiha terakhir di desa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kalian kesini!? Sudah kukatakan kepada dokter dan perawat yang datang kesini kalau aku ingin sendiri! Dan hal itu berlaku juga untuk kalian. Cepat pergi dari sini!" Sasuke berteriak kepada Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

"Jaga mulutmu, Uchiha Sasuke! Jika kau tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu, akan kuhajar kau sampai kau tidak bisa berbicara lagi!" Tsunade berkata keras kepada Sasuke.

"Kau kira aku peduli!? cepat pergi dari si-"

belum saja Sasuke menyelesaikan omongannya tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan rasa sakit yang hebat di ulu hatinya. Ketika dia melihat ke badannya, Sasuke mennyadari kalau seseorang telah memukul ulu hatinya.

"Kau..." tanpa sempat menyelesaikan omongannya Sasuke pingsan. Tsunade melihat tangan yang memukul Sasuke dan menyadari kalau pukulan itu berasal dari Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Dia masih belum stabil! Bagaimana kalau kondisinya memburuk!?" Tsunade berkata kepada Jiraiya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan keadaan bocah ini. Aku memang setuju untuk membantu menyegel segel kutukan Sasuke. Tetapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun berkata kalau aku tidak akan bertindak kasar terhadap Sasuke." Jawab Jiraiya ketus terhadap Tsunade.

Tsunade hanya diam saja. belum pernah dia melihat Jiraiya seperti ini. Namun hal ini dapat dimaklumi oleh Tsunade. Jiraiya baru saja kehilangan murid terbaiknya karena ulah desa dan Uchiha Sasuke. Merupakan hal yang wajar jika Jiraiya masih marah terhadap Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita segera ke ruang segel untuk mempersingkat waktu." lalu Jiraiya membawa badan Sasuke ke pundaknya dan melangkah keluar ruangan untuk menuju ruang segel. Tsunade hanya mengikuti Jiraiya dari belakang.

Ruang Segel

Setelah mempersiapkan segala yang dibutuhkan, Jiraiya sudah siap untuk memulai proses penyegelan. Di ruangan tersebut terdapat lingkaran besar yang didalamnya terdapat tulisan kaligrafi asing. Dan didalam lingkaran tersebut ada sebuah lingkaran kecil yang didalamnya terdapat Sasuke yang tidak memakai baju dengan kedua tangan terikat yang siap untuk disegel. Baru saja Jiraiya ingin memulai, Sasuke mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Di...Dimana aku!? Apa yang akan kalian perbuat padaku!?" Sasuke yang baru saja terbangun langsung berteriak kepada Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Jiraiya dengan santai melangkah ke arah Sasuke dan memukul muka Sasuke dengan keras.

"Diam kau bocah! Aku akan menyegel segel kutukanmu agar kau tidak bisa menggunakan segel itu lagi!" Jiraiya menghardik Sasuke.

"APA!? Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! Kekuatan ini milikku! Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengambilnya dariku!" Sasuke protes sambil mencoba melepas ikatan tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap karena proses ini akan terasa sangat menyakitkan bagimu, bocah." tanpa basa-basi lagi, Jiraiya segera membentuk beberapa segel lalu ketika selesai, Jiraiya menghantamkan kedua tangannya ke bahu Sasuke, tepat dimana segel itu berada. Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak keras.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" sambil berteriak, Sasuke meronta-ronta untuk mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Tiba-tiba sebuah aura berwarna ungu gelap keluar dari badan Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya, aura itu muncul dari dalam segel yang ada di bahu Sasuke.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Teriakan Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi ketika aura ungu itu semakin besar. Aura itu hampir saja menggagalkan penyegelan Jiraiya. Namun Jiraiya tetap diam di tempat, berusaha keras agar penyegelan berhasil.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGHH!" Sasuke berteriak dengan keras sampai akhirnya proses penyegelan yang menyakitkan itu selesai. Sebuah segel tambahan muncul di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri roboh ke tanah, pingsan karena rasa sakit yang hebat. Jiraiya yang kelelahan duduk diatas tanah dan Tsunade segera berlari menuju Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Tsunade." Jiraiya bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata kepada Tsunade.

"Tsunade sekarang ayo kita bawa Sasuke kembali ke ruangannya. Kita biarkan dia istirahat 2 jam sebelum kita mulai mengecek kondisi dirinya." Kata Jiraiya. Tsunade mengangguk dan mereka berdua membawa kembali Sasuke ke ruangannya.

* * *

2 jam kemudian...

Jiraiya dan Tsunade kembali memasuki ruangan 1208 untuk memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. Ketika mereka masuk ruangan, mereka terkejut melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang tadinya emosional dan penuh kebencian sekarang menjadi tenang dan matanya hitam kosong. Sasuke perlahan-lahan menoleh ke arah Jiraiya dan Tsunade dan berkata dengan pelan.

"Hokage-sama? Jiraiya-sama? Apa...apa yang terjadi padaku, Hokage-sama?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Kebingungan dapat terdengar dari nada suaranya.

"Uchiha Sasuke...apa yang terakhir kali kau ingat sebelum berada disini?" tanya Tsunade dengan hati-hati.

"Aku...aku ingat saat itu aku sedang mendengar kabar bahwa Itachi mengincar Naruto dan aku berlari ke kota untuk mencari Naruto. Ketika aku menemukan Naruto, aku melihat Itachi bersama dengan partnernya dan aku...dipenuhi dengan amarah, aku mengeluarkan _**chidori **_ lalu berlari ke arah Itachi untuk membunuhnya. Namun aku dikalahkan oleh Itachi dan aku kehilangan kesadaran." Jawab Sasuke pelan. Lalu tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi sunyi.

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau ingat Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade pelan kepada Sasuke. Keadaan Sasuke sekarang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya dan Tsunade harus berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Sedangkan Jiraiya hanya diam saja, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke selanjutnya. Sasuke terdiam. Tangannya bergetar, seakan takut dengan apa yang akan dirinya katakan menjadi kenyataan. Sambil menggengam erat lengan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya, Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku...aku seakan melihat sebuah mimpi buruk dimana ketika aku disembuhkan oleh hokage-sama, aku mengamuk dan mencoba membunuh Naruto. Dan aku melihat diriku sendiri pergi dengan sukarela dengan 4 orang ninja Oto. Memori terakhir yang kuingat adalah aku bertarung dengan Naruto di Lembah Terakhir dan aku membuat dia terluka parah. Ketika aku tersadar, aku melihat kalau aku berada di ruangan ini. Tapi itu semua hanya mimpi kan? Hokage-sama? Jiraiya-sama?"

Sasuke bertanya pelan kepada Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Suaranya bergetar seakan ingin mendengar dari mereka berdua kalau yang baru saja dia katakan hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Tentu dia menganggap Naruto itu menyebalkan, tapi tak mungkin dia mencoba untuk membunuh Naruto. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi kan? Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak ingin tau jawabannya. Sasuke mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak ketika melihat ekspresi muka Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Tsunade terlihat khawatir sedangkan Jiraiya yang tadinya menatap keras terhadap Sasuke mukanya berubah menjadi datar dengan tatapan kasihan kepada Sasuke. Dan itu merupakakan pertanda yang buruk untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lihat di dalam "mimpi" mu adalah kenyataan." Jawab Tsunade singkat.

Perkataan Tsunade membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin! Aku tau Naruto bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan, tetapi tidak mungkin aku mencoba membunuh orang yang kuanggap saudaraku sendiri!" Sasuke mencoba menyangkal pernyataan Tsunade.

"Itu kenyataannya. Kau mencoba kabur dari desa Konoha dengan bantuan 4 ninja Oto. Kami mengirimkan tim 5 orang yaitu Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, dan Naruto. Kau berhasil dibawa kembali oleh Naruto namun dia luka parah. Apa kau tidak ingat Sasuke?" Tsunade mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke.

"A...Aku..." Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat semua yang terjadi. Sasuke menaruh tangannya ke mukanya, mencoba menerima kabar ini dengan tenang. Akhirnya Sasuke harus mengakui kalau apa yang dikatakan Tsunade itu benar.

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, dimana Naruto? Aku harus minta maaf dan menjelaskan tentang semua ini padanya." Sasuke memohon kepada Tsunade.

"Percuma." Jiraiya tiba-tiba berkata kepada Sasuke.

"Kenapa!? Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf pada Naruto. Saat itu aku tidak dalam kondisi rasional! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk kabur dari desa!" Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan Jiraiya.

"Aku bilang percuma."

"Kenapa!? Aku berjanji aku hanya ingin berbicara kepada Naruto, aku-."

"Aku bilang percuma. Karena Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi di desa." Jawaban singkat Jiraiya seketika membuat Sasuke berhenti bicara.

"A...Apa?" Sasuke menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau mendengarku bocah. Naruto tidak ada lagi di desa. Karena Naruto melukaimu dengan parah pada saat misi, Naruto dihukum tidak boleh menjadi _chunin_ selamanya. Hal itu membuat Naruto berhenti menjadi ninja dan pergi dari desa. Dan anggota tim yang membawamu kembali juga terluka parah. Kau mengerti sekarang bocah? Karena kau tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahmu dan menggunakan segel kutukanmu, Kau telah membuat sesama teman ninjamu terluka parah dan kau menghancurkan hidup dari seseorang yang kau anggap sebagai saudara. Kau sudah mengerti konsekuensi dari tindakanmu kan, Sasuke!" Jiraiya menghardik Sasuke dengan keras.

"Tapi, aku!"

"Lihatlah kenyataan di sekelilingmu sekarang Sasuke! Kau mencoba membunuh Naruto karena dendam bodohmu dengan Itachi dan kau termakan omongan bodoh Itachi yang mengatakan kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan setelah membunuh teman terdekatmu telah menghancurkan karir ninja Naruto! Itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak akan berubah! Pada saat ini maafmu tidak berguna apa-apa, hanyalah omongan yang tidak bernilai. Inilah dunia yang sebenarnya! Setiap perbuatan akan ada konsekuensinya dan inilah beban yang harus kau tanggung sekarang. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan apa yang akan kau perbuat dari mulai dari titik ini, kata-kata hanyalah hiasan, tidak memiliki -kata tidak akan membuat Naruto kembali dan kata-kata juga tidak bisa membantu teman-temanmu yang terluka parah. Hadapilah kenyataan di depan matamu dan berhentilah menjadi anak manja! Karena jika dibandingkan antara Naruto dan kau, penderitaan Naruto lebih besar daripada kau, Uchiha Sasuke."

Jiraiya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tapi...aku tidak bermaksud..." Sasuke hanya bisa diam setelah itu. Jiraiya memang benar. Selama ini dia terlalu dimanja, terlalu egois, tidak melihat penderitaan orang lain. Dia hanya terlalu terpaku dengan nama Uchiha dan membalaskan dendamnya kepada Itachi. Inilah yang harus dia terima sekarang.

Sasuke lalu berkata kepada Tsunade

"Maaf Hokage-sama, tolong biarkan aku sendiri dulu untuk saat ini. aku tidak ingin diganggu siapapun."

Tsunade hanya mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke mulai mengingat kembali kenangan dirinya bersama tim 7. Tentang kesehariannya bersama tim-nya, persaingan antar rival dengan Naruto, berbicara kepada Sakura, keseharian itu terasa menyenangkan. Namun karena tindakan bodohnya, akhirnya dia mengancam keutuhan tim 7. Sakura akan membencinya, Kakashi kecewa padanya, dan Naruto...Sasuke telah kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang dia anggap sahabat dan saudara setelah Itachi. Tanpa terasa mata Sasuke mulai terasa perih.

_'Aku benar-benar bodoh'_ pikiran Sasuke mulai kalang kabut.

'_Kalau saja waktu itu aku bergantung pada teman-temanku, mencoba mempercayai Sakura dan Naruto, hal ini tidak akan terjadi..." _badan Sasuke mulai bergetar dan matanya mulai memerah.

'_Sial...Sial...SIAL!" _Sasuke membaringkan kepalanya ke bantal dan menutup mukanya dengan telapk tangannya.

'_Aku telah melepaskan...tangan yang seharusnya tidak kulepaskan!"_ Lalu untuk pertama kalinya setelah 8 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian pembantaian klan Uchiha, Sasuke menangis.

* * *

Rumah Sakura.

Di sebuah kamar dapat terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink sedang menatap ke arah kaca. Matanya yang hijau terlihat sayu, ada kantong mata dibawah matanya, rambut pink-nya acak-acakan. Dan kelihatannya dia habis menangis seharian. Gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini? itu karena dia baru saja menyadari kesalahannya.

Omongan Sakura di rumah sakit kepada Naruto membuat hati Sakura penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Namun karena harga dirinya yang menganggap Naruto lebih bodoh darinya, Sakura menolak untuk meminta maaf pada Naruto, menunggu Naruto sendiri yang datang untuk meminta maaf. Dia tidak tau kalau tindakannya ini merupakan kesalahan terbesarnya. Sudah lebih dari 2 minggu akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada Naruto.

Lalu Sakura pergi keluar rumahnya dan mencari Naruto. Lalu ketika dia bertemu dengan Ino, teman baiknya, dia terkejut melihat Ino menatapnya dengan dingin. Setelah susah payah memohon agar Ino menjelaskan kenapa dia menatap, Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar Naruto pergi dari desa. Sakura ditimpa rasa bersalah. Karena harga dirinya yang bodoh itu, dia sudah kehilangan teman baiknya yang selalu dapat dia andalkan, yang selalu menyemangatinya ketika dia ditolak oleh Sasuke, teman yang selalu tersenyum walau Sakura selalu berlaku kasar.

Akhirnya Sakura menyadari kesalahannya. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun mendukung Naruto, selalu memukul Naruto hanya karena masalah kecil, selalu harus dibantu di setiap misi, dan selalu menghina Naruto. Sakura menangis hari itu. Akhirnya seluruh perbuatan terhadap Naruto mulai membawa rasa bersalah yang besar pada jiwa Sakura.

Akhirnya dia sadar dia itu manja, egois, ingin menang sendiri, dan angkuh. Namun penyesalan tidak ada artinya pada saat in. Memang benar kata orang, penyesalan datang terakhiran. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak tenggelam dalam kesedihannya dan mencoba untuk merubah dirinya. Dengan penuh tekad, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan segera pergi ke kantor Hokage dengan niat ingin memohon kepada Tsunade untuk menjadikannya sebagai murid. Jika dia ingin Naruto suatu saat kembali, maka dia harus berubah dari sekarang. Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk berubah kan? Dengan hal itu di pikiran, Sakura pergi menuju kantor Hokage.

* * *

Di monumen pahlawan

Di tempat tersebut terlihat Kakashi sedang menatap monumen yang berisikan nama pahlawan yang KIA di masa perang. Kakashi lalu jongkok dan meraba monumen itu sambil berkata

"Sensei, Obito, Rin... aku gagal lagi." Kakashi berkata sambil melihat sebuah nama yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan. Namikaze Minato. Orang yang dia anggap sebagai guru dan figur ayah.

"Sensei, aku benar-benar tidak pantas menjadi guru. Karena aku terlalu fokus dengan utang budiku terhadap Obito, aku hanya melatih Sasuke. Sakura dan Naruto aku telantarkan." Kakashi berkata lirih.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah melihat adanya potensi ninja di dalam Naruto. Karena itu aku memilih melatih Sasuke. Namun dari waktu ke waktu aku melihat Naruto berkembang dengan pesat. Dan Narutosatu-satunya yang tetap berusaha agar tim 7 bisa tetap utuh. Sejak saat itu aku menganggap Naruto sebagai murid kesayanganku. Namun ketika ujian _chunin_ tiba, aku memberikan Naruto kepada Ebisu. Awalnya kupikir itu ide bagus karena Naruto memiliki teknik dasar yang masih jelek. Namun aku tidak menyangka tindakanku itu akan berakibat buruk untuk Naruto. Untung saja Jiraiya-sama mengambil alih latihan Naruto."

Kakashi menghentikan omongannya sejenak untuk mengambil nafas panjang dan melanjutkan omongannya.

"Lalu ketika aku mengetahui Naruto diincar Akatsuki, aku berusaha menghadang Itachi namun aku gagal melakukannya. Ketika aku sadar, aku mendengar Sasuke dalam kondisi koma dan Naruto bersama Jiraiya-sama pergi keluar desa untuk mencari Tsunade-sama. Dan mereka berhasil. Aku merasa bangga terhadap Naruto. Namun ketika aku datang untuk menjenguk Sasuke, aku melihat Sasuke menggunakan _**chidori**_ ke arah Naruto. Dan Naruto menggunakan _**rasengan**_ kepada Sasuke. Aku menghentikan mereka berdua. Setelah selesai aku membawa Sasuke pergi dan menasihatinya, berharap dia akan sadar dan tidak akan menggunakan _**chidori**_ lagi kepada teman."

Kakashi lalu menunduk dan berkata pelan penuh penyesalan.

"Namun hal itu tidak berhasil. Sasuke pergi dari desa bersama ninja Oto dan sebuah tim dikirik untuk mengejar Sasuke. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dan aku meminta Tsunade untuk diberikan izin untuk membantu tim Naruto. Ketika aku merasakan kedua chakra yang besar bertubrukan, aku tau kalau Sasuke dan Naruto menghantamkan _**rasengan **_dan _**chidori**_ secara bersamaan. Aku panik dan mempercepat langkahku. Ketika aku hampir sampai, aku melihat Naruto menggotong badan Sasuke. Badan Naruto penuh luka dan matanya hampir kehilangan cahayanya. Lalu Naruto jatuh ke tanah. Aku dengan segera mencoba menyelamatkan Naruto. Singkat cerita aku berhasil. Namun hal buruk belum selesai. Aku mendengar kabar kalau Naruto mendapat hukuman dari dewan bahwa dia harus menjadi _genin_ selama-lamanya. Aku tidak terima dan mencoba protes ke dewan. Namun protesku tidak diterima."

Kakashi berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkan.

"Aku merasakan rasa penyesalan yang besar karena aku sadar kalau aku terlalu memanjakan Sasuke. Aku berniat untuk meminta maaf kepada Naruto dan Sakura karena menelantarkan mereka. Dan aku berencana untuk melatih mereka berdua sebagai ganti dari kesalahanku yang dulu. Namun aku terlambat, Naruto sudah pergi dari desa, dan Sakura mengurung diri di rumah."

Tanpa terasa bintik-bintik air jatuh ke tanah menandakan hujan akan datang. Kakashi hanya diam.

"Sensei...aku tidak tau harus bagaimana sekarang. Aku sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan besar. Aku tidaklah kuat seperti yang dulu. Aku megecewakan kau terlalu banyak. Aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sensei!" Kakashi memukulkan tangannya ke tanah, membuat retakan kecil di tanah tersebut. Hujan turun semakin deras, membasahi tubuhnya. Seakan ingin bersimpati dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Sensei...aku tidak tau kalau aku akan dimaafkan olehmu setelah terlalu banyak berbuat kesalahan. Namun aku berjanji padamu sensei."

Kakashi tiba-tiba bangkit dari tanah lalu menatap monumen itu dengan tatapan penuh tekad.

"Aku akan menemukan Naruto dan akan mencoba meyakinkan dia untuk kembali ke desa. Walaupun aku harus berhenti menjadi ninja, walau aku harus melawan ninja lain, walau harus aku sendiri yang mengejarnya, aku akan menemukan Naruto! Jika dia tidak mau kembali ke desa, maka aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membantu apa saja yang dia butuhkan. Jika dia tidak ingin kembali ke desa, maka aku akan membantunya untuk menjauh dari desa. Untuk menebus kesalahanku, untuk menebus dosaku. Inilah yang sudah aku tetapkan. Doakan aku semoga aku berhasil, Minato-sensei."

Kakashi berjanji di depan monumen itu dengan mantap. Lalu melangkah menjauh dari desa menuju kantor Hokage. Entah kenapa Kakashi merasakan beban di hatinya berkurang dan ada semangat baru muncul didalam badannya. Lalu Kakashi meneruskan langkah kakinya menuju kantor Hokage.

_**Flashback End**_

Dan sekarang, di depan mata Tsunade anggota tim 7 sedang hadir didepannya.

"Apa mau kalian datang kesini?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, kami mohon agar tim kami jangan dibubarkan." Kakashi berkata kepada Tsunade.

"Dan apa alasanku untuk mengabulkan permohonan kalian? Kau lupa Kakashi satu tim ninja terdiri dari 3 _genin_ dan 1 _jonin_. Kalian kekurangan 1 orang lagi untuk membentuk tim ninja. Karena itu aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan kalian." Jawab Tsunade datar.

"Kalau begitu buat saja kami menjadi tim yang terdiri dari 3 orang." Sasuke berkata kepada Tsunade dengan pelan.

"Dan untuk apa aku mengabulkannya? Aku masih belum percaya padamu Sasuke. Kau baru saja mencoba membunuh Naruto 2 minggu yang lalu dan membuatnya pergi dari desa. Itu merupakan alasan yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku tidak percaya padamu Sasuke." Tsunade berkata ketus kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tau aku tidak bisa dipercaya untuk saat ini. Aku tidak perlu kepercayaan darimu, Hokage-sama. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah kau memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk membawa Naruto kembali dan menebus dosa-dosaku. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan, Hokage-sama."

Jawaban dari Sasuke membuat Tsunade, Kakashi, dan Sakura tecengang. Ini baru pertama kalinya mereka mendengar Sasuke berbicara seperti itu.

"Akan kupikirkan. Dan untuk kau Sakura, apa alasanmu datang kemari? Jika aku tidak salah ingat, kau menghardik Naruto ketika kau satu ruangan dengan Sasuke hanya untuk alasan yang sangat bodoh. Berikan aku satu alasan untuk tidak menghantamkan kepalamu ke tembok untuk kujadikan cat dinding berwarna merah! Katakan alasanmu, Sakura!" Tsunade berkata dengan tegas kepada Sakura.

"Aku...aku baru saja menyadari betapa pentingnya Naruto padaku. Dia temanku dan aku sadar aku telah terlalu banyak berbuat salah kepada Naruto. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf kepada Naruto dan membawanya kembali ke desa. Agar tim 7 bisa kembali seperti yang dulu. Karena itu aku datang kemari agar tim 7 tidak dibubarkan dan aku ingin menjadi muridmu, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura berkata kepada Tsunade, berharap dapat meyakinkan Tsunade.

Tsunade berpikir panjang. Perlukah dia berikan kesempatan kedua? Tapi bagaimana jika mereka kembali menyakiti Naruto? Apakah Naruto sendiri mau kembali ke desa? Akan kuberikan kesempatan kedua. Setiap orang setidaknya berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua.

"Baiklah akan kukabulkan. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Jika Naruto menolak untuk kembali, maka kalian harus membiarkan dia pergi. Dan jika kalian berani menyakiti Naruto sekali lagi dalam bentuk apapuun...akan kuhabisi nyawa kalian dengan tanganku sendiri. Kalian mengerti, tim 7?" Tsunade berkata dengan tegas, menandakan kalau dia tidak main-main dengan ancamannya itu.

"Mengerti, Hokage-sama!" Kakashi, Sakura, dan Sasuke menjawab serempak. Kakashi dan Sakura merasakan lega di hatinya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihat ke arah jendela dan berharap kalau dia tidak terlambat dan bisa menebus semua kesalahannya terhadap Naruto.

'_Naruto, sampai aku menemukanmu kembali, jangan mati.'_ Pikir Sasuke singkat.

* * *

Sekarang mari kita kembali ke protagonis kita yang sedang (tidak?) beruntung.

"APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI DISINI!?"

Ini adalah kalimat yang Naruto keluarkan ketika melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut putih yang sekarang sedang ada di atas badannya tanpa busana. Gadis itu memiliki pinggul yang ramping, dada yang tidak terlalu kecil juga tidak terlalu besar dan memiliki porsi badan yang menggiurkan. Mata Naruto berkeliaran melihat pemandangan yang indah itu.

'_Tahan Naruto, kau bukanlah seseorang yang mesum! Aku tidak sudi jatuh ke tingkatan yang sama dengan Ero-sennin! Tapi dada dan pinggulnya tidak terlalu buruk hehehe...berhenti memikirkan yang aneh-aneh, Namikaze Naruto!" _Naruto berteriak dalam hati. Namun mengingat kalau Naruto hanyalah remaja dengan hormon yang tinggi, hal itu semakin sulit.

Tanpa terasa, dari hidung Naruto keluar darah berwarna merah segar.

"Eh Onii-chan, kau terluka ya!? Dimana kau terluka? Kau baik-baik saja, Onii-chan!" gadis berambut putih itu panik lalu mendekatkan dirinya kepada Naruto, membuat badan indah gadis itu semakin terlihat.

SERR

Darah semakin banyak keluar dari hidung Narurto.

"UWWAAAA!" Naruto berteriak lalu membaringkan badan gadis itu ke tanah dan segera keluar dari tenda.

"Hah...Hah...Hah... Hampir saja aku mati." Naruto yang baru saja panik, sekarang di luar tenda dengan nafas terengah-engah. Darah yang keluar dari hidung Naruto perlahan-lahan berhenti.

"Onii-chan, kenapa kau bergerak tiba-tiba? Aku jadi terkejut tau!" Gadis itu berkata sambil keluar dari tenda dan sekali lagi perlu di ingatkan kalau gadis ini tidak memakai pakaian sehelai benang pun.

CROT.

CRITICAL HIT!

Dari hidung Naruto, darah kembali mengalir. Kali ini lebih banyak. Naruto tidak sempat melihat seluruh badannya karena di dalam tenda gelap. Namun ketika gadis itu keluar dari tenda, ditambah sinar matahari yang sedang bersinar terang, seluruh badan gadis itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"GYAA!" Naruto lalu membuka baju yang sedang dia pakai lalu melemparkan bajunya ke arah gadis itu sambil berkata

"INI PAKAI BAJUKU!"

"Arigato, Onii-chan!" lalu gadis itu mulai memakai baju pemberian Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto membalikkan badannya agar tidak melihat badan gadis itu.

"Aku sudah selesai, Onii-chan!" mendengar kata tersebut Naruto membalikkan badannya dan kini berhadapan kembali dengan gadis itu.

SERR...

Ah darah keluar lagi.

Walaupun sudah memakai baju, karena baju Naruto yang agak kebesaran, gadis itu jadi semakin terlihat imut dan seksi. Sebuah kombinasi yang seharusnya tidak dapat terjadi. Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri. Naruto tiba-tiba terkejut ketika menyadari gadis berambut putih itu memiliki dua telinga rubah di atas kepalanya dan satu buah ekor rubah mengibas ke kiri dan ke kanan. Naruto langsung menyadari siapa identitas gadis itu.

"Yu..Yuki?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya. Benarkah ini adalah rubah yang dia tolong kemarin?

Tiba-tiba ekspresi muka gadis itu yang tadinya ada senyum lebar di mukanya berubah menjadi wajah yang agak murung dengan senyum tipis di mukanya.

"Ya. Ini aku Onii-chan." Jawab gadis berambut putih yang ternyata adalah Yuki.

Ekspresi muka Naruto berubah menjadi serius.

"Baiklah, katakan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi Yuki."

Lalu mereka berdua mulai berbicara.

* * *

"Jadi begitu ya." Jawab Naruto singkat ketika mendengar Yuki bercerita.

Berdasarkan cerita Yuki, Yuki dan keluarganya sedang diburu oleh sekumpulan ninja karena mereka tau kalau Yuki dan keluarganya adalah seekor Kitsune. Mereka dikejar karena ingin dijadikan sebagai senjata karena mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan es. Namun orang tuanya sudah meninggal karena kehabisan darah dan disaat itulah Yuki bertemu dengan Naruto. Nama lengkap Yuki adalah Kanazawa Shirayuki. Nama yang hampir sama dengan nama yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Onii-chan, apa sekarang kau akan membenciku?" tanya Yuki dengan takut-takut.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berkata

"Tidak, aku tidak membencimu." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Tapi Onii-chan, aku adalah _kitsune!_ Aku bukanlah manusia!" Yuki keheranan melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Aku juga bukan manusia lagi. Aku sekarang adalah seorang _hanyou._" Jawab Naruto santai.

"Tapi apa kau tidak apa-apa denganku Onii-chan? Aku adalah seekor monster di mata manusia." Yuki berkata dengan pelan, sekaan takut dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Naruto. Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan berkata kepada Yuki.

"Ada banyak definisi monster di dunia ini. Monster itu bisa dikatakan dalam berbagai hal. Ada monster yang bertingkah laku seperti manusia dan ada juga manusia yang tingkah lakunya lebih buruk daripada monster. Dan yang di depan mataku sekarang, hanyalah seorang gadis cantik yang kehilangan kedua orang tua-nya dan membutuhkan pertolongan." Naruto memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Yuki.

Naruto melihat badan Yuki bergetar dan air mata mengalir di kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru. Lalu Yuki meloncat ke arah Naruto.

"Uwa!"

GUBRAK

Naruto merasakan kalau dirinya dipeluk oleh Yuki.

"Terima kasih Onii-chan, terima kasih!" Yuki masih tetap menangis namun bukan air mata kesedihan. Namun air mata tanda bahagia ketika tau kalau Naruto tidak membencinya.

Lalu Naruto membiarkan Yuki memeluknya.

1 jam kemudian

Akhirnya Yuki sudah tenang dan Naruto sudah bisa bergerak.

"Onii-chan, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu." Kata Yuki ketika sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

"Panggil saja aku Naruto. Dipanggil Onii-chan seperti itu membuatku malu." Naruto berkata kepada Yuki.

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin memanggilmu dengan Onii-chan!" Yuki berkata sambil tersenyum riang.

'_Terserah kau saja deh...'_ Naruto menyerah mencoba meyakinkan Yuki. Diluar dugaan Yuki cukup keras kepala.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini!" Lalu tiba-tiba dari tangan Yuki muncul sebuah gulungan.

"Apa itu Yuki?"

"Ini adalah gulungan kontrak _kitsune!"_

" Ka-kau serius Yuki?"

"Yup!"

Naruto ingin mengambil gulungan tersebut namun dia ragu. Akhirnya Naruto berkata kepada Yuki.

"Yuki, apa tidak apa-apa aku mengambilnya? Kalau memang ini gulungan kontrak, apakah tidak apa-apa jika kau langsung memberikannya padaku terlebih dahulu?" tanya Naruto pada Yuki.

"Aku percaya padamu, Onii-chan!" jawaban Yuki cukup meyakinkan Naruto.

Naruto lalu mengambil gulungan tersebut dan membukanya. Naruto lalu menggigit jarinya dan menuliskan namanya di dalam gulungan kontrak. Lalu Naruto membentuk sebuah segel.

"_**Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**_

POOF!

Tiba-tiba muncul seekor rubah raksasa berwarna hitam berekor 7.

"**Siapa yang berani memanggilku ke tempat seperti ini!"** Rubah itu lalu melihat ke bawah dan menemukan seorang anak manusia dan seekor kitsune. Lalu rubah itu menatap ke arah Naruto. Mata rubah itu melebar ketika melihat siapa _kitsune_ yang dimaksud.

"**Yuki! Kau masih hidup!? Syukurlah kau selamat. Dimana orang tuamu?" **tanya rubah besar itu.

" Mereka sudah meninggal, paman Rouga." Yuki berkata kepada rubah besar yang bernama Rouga.

"**Begitu ya...aku minta maaf mendengar kabar itu. Aku ingin bertanya Yuki. Kenapa bisa ada manusia yang memanggil kita!" **suara Rouga yang keras menggema di seluruh hutan.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah orang yang menemukan Yuki. Yuki memberikan kontrak ini padaku agar aku bisa memunculkan kalian." Naruto berkata kepada Rouga.

"**Yuki, apa benar yang dia katakan itu?"**

"Ya."

"**Apa kau percaya manusia ini dapat menggunakan kontrak ini dengan sebaik-baiknya, Yuki?"** tanya Rouga sambil menatap Yuki di matanya.

"Aku yakin paman Rouga." Yuki menjawab dengan mantap.

"**Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memulai tes untuk melihat apakah dia pantas untuk menjadi pemegang kontrak kita."** Rouga ingin melanjutkan omongannya namun dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Sebelum kita mulai tesnya, aku akan jujur pada kalian berdua. Aku adalah _Jinchuuriki no Kyuubi_. Apakah itu akan membuatku tidak berhak untuk memegang kontrak ini?" tanya Naruto kepada Yuki dan Rouga.

"Onii-chan adalah Onii-chan, jadi aku tidak ada masalah dengan itu."jawab Yuki dengan santai.

"**Tidak masalah bagiku bocah. Asalkan kau menggunakan kontrak ini dengan baik, aku tidak punya masalah siapapun kau." **Jawab Rouga santai.

"Terima kasih atas jawabannya. Baiklah aku sudah siap dengan tesnya." Naruto berkata dengan mantap kepada Rouga.

"**BWAHAHAHA! Semangat yang bagus bocah. Baiklah untuk menjadi pemegang kontrak ini, yang perlu kau lakukan Cuma satu, bocah." Rouga berkata kepada Naruto.**

"Dan itu adalah?" tanya Naruto pada Rouga.

Tiba-tiba muka Rouga berubah menjadi senyuman lebar penuh kelicikan.

"**Kau harus bertahan hidup dariku, bocah."**

Jawaban Rouga membuat Naruto tercengang.

"Err...apa maksudnya itu?"

"**Aku akan mencoba memakanmu dalam waktu 15 menit dan kau harus bertahan hidup dariku. Sudah lama aku tidak makan daging manusia."** Rouga berkomentar dengan santai.

"EH!? Tunggu dulu, tidak ada yang bilang kalau tesnya akan jadi seperti ini! Yuki, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!"

"Kau tidak nanya Onii-chan hehehe!"

"JANGAN TERTAWA!"

"**Kau akan mulai kumakan dalam 5."**

" APAKAH TIDAK ADA CARA LAIN!?"

"Tidak ada Onii-chan."

"**4."**

"OI YUKI YAKINKAN PAMANMU AGAR MENCARI CARA LAIN!"

"Paman rouga itu keras kepala~"

"**3."**

"AKU TIDAK MAU DIMAKAN HIDUP-HIDUP!"

"Aku percaya Onii-chan bisa lolos tes ini!"

"**2."**

"PERCAYA TIDAK MENJAMIN AKU AKAN BERHASIL YUKI!"

"Onii-chan, sebaiknya kau mulai berlari sekarang."

"**1."**

"AWAS KAU NANTI YUKI!" Lalu Naruto mulai berlari menuju hutan.

"Selamat jalan Onii-chan!" Yuki berkata sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"**0. Waktumu habis bocah, bersiaplah karena AKU DATANG!" **lalu Rouga mulai mengejar Naruto.

* * *

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP!

Langkah kaki raksasa Rouga dapat terdengar dari belakang Naruto. Naruto mencari akal agar bisa lolos dari Rouga.

'_Sial apa yang harus kulakukan dalam situasi seperti ini? Apakah aku harus melawannya!?'_ Naruto mendapat ide. Naruto membuat 10 _kagebunshin_ dan memberikan instruksi kepada mereka.

"5 _kagebunshin_, gunakan jutsu angin untuk menghadang Rouga. 5 _kagebunshin_ lainnya, gunakan jutsu air!"

"Siap!" lalu mereka bersiap menghadang Rouga sedangkan Naruto yang asli mengawasi dari pepohonan. Ketika Rouga sudah di depan mata, _kagebunshin _Naruto mulai bergerak.

"_**Fuuton:Daitoppa!"**_

"_**Suiton"Suigadan!"**_

5 buah peluru air yang besar berkecepatan tinggi ditambah dengan sekumpulan tekanan angin raksasa membuat Rouga terdiam di tempat. Peluru air tersebut menjadi semakin cepat dan berhasil menghantam badan Rouga.

BLAR!

5 peluru air itu kena telak membuat badan Rouga sedikit termundur.

"**Cukup bagus idemu bocah, tapi itu MASIH BELUM CUKUP!" **Rouga lalu menarik tangan kirinya ke belakang lalu mencakar sebagian isi hutan.

"GUAH"

"ARRGH!"

POOF POOF POOF POOF!

Seluruh _kagebunshin _Naruto meledak menjadi asap. Belum selesai penderitaan Naruto, tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Rouga.

"**Rasakan ini! **_**Kitsune no Ougi: Kitsune no Houkou!"**_

Rouga mengeluarkan raungan yang keras membuat pohon-pohon beterbangan sebagian tanah menjadi rata akibat tekanan dari raungan Rouga. Ketika jurusnya selesai, Naruto tidak terlihat dimana-mana. Rouga mencari-cari keberadaan Naruto namun belum berhasil.

"**Kau bisa lari Namikaze Naruto, tapi kau tidak bisa sembunyi!"**

"Aku tidak pernah berencana untuk bersembunyi."

Suara yang datang dari atas Rouga membuat Rouga untuk melihat ke atas. Di udara terlihat Namikaze Naruto sedang melayang di udara.

POOF POOF POOF POOF!

Selagi Rouga lengah, muncul 4 _kagebunshin_ yang ternyata menyembunyikan diri sebagai batu dan pohon yang rusak. Lalu 4 _kagebunshin_ itu mengeluarkan masing-masing satu gulungan dan mengeluarkan kuas dan tinta dan menulis sesuatu di gulungan. Ketika selesai, mereka merobek gulungan tersebut dan mengambil kertas yang ditulisi dengan segel.

"_**Fuuinjutsu:Baindo!"**_

4 _kagebunshin_ tersebut menempelkan kertas tersebut ke empat kaki Rouga dan mengalirkan chakra ke kertas tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Rouga tidak bisa mengendalikan keempat kakinya.

"**FUHAHAHA jadi kau tau **_**fuuinjutsu juga?**_** Ide bagus bocah namun kau lupa aku masih bisa menggerakan ekorku!" **

Lalu Rouga menggerakan 7 ekornya kearah Naruto berharap dia akan terhempas oleh massa ekornya yang besar. Namun Naruto dapat menghindari ekor tersebut di udara. Lalu di tangan kanan Naruto terbentuk sebuah bola chakra yang bewarna biru yang berputar.

"_**Rasengan!"**_

Lalu Naruto menghantamkan _**rasengan**_ ke punggung Rouga.

"**GAH!"**

BLAR!

Tubuh Rouga tersungkur kebawah. 4 _kagebunshin_ mulai menghilang dan Naruto berjalan di depan muka Rouga yang tidak bisa bergerak.

"Jadi...Apa aku lulus tes?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum ragu-ragu.

Rouga hanya bisa tertawa.

"**BWAHAHAHA! Baru pertama kali ini ada manusia yang dapat mengalahkanku. Kau menang bocah. Sekarang kau menjadi pemegang kontrak rubah. Gunakan sebaik-baiknya."**

"Terima kasih." Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman. Ketika Rouga sudah bebas, Rouga kembali ke alamnya untuk memberitaukan kalau pemilik kontrak rubah sudah ada.

"Onii-chan! Aku tau kau pasti bisa lolos tes!" Yuki berkata dengan riang.

BLETAK!

"OW! Kenapa kau menjitakku, Onii-chan!" Yuki mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Karena kau tidak memberitauku kalau tes-nya akan sangat berbahaya!" Naruto berteriak pada Yuki.

"Tapi setidaknya kau berhasil kan?" Yuki hanya memberikan senyuman lebar yang membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yuki, aku sudah memutuskan kita akan kemana sekarang."

"Kemana?" tanya Yuki pada Naruto.

"Kita akan pergi ke Suna. Kita akan mengunjungi seorang teman disana. Kau mau ikut?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Sesaat muka Yuki memerah. Namun Yuki tersenyum dan menjawab

"Tentu saja!"

Lalu Naruto dan Yuki menulusuri hutan lebih dalam, melangkah menuju ke desa Sunagakure.

* * *

Sudah 2 jam berlalu

Yuki dan Naruto masih tetap berjalan.

"Onii-chan! Apakah Suna masih jauh!?" teriak Yuki yang kesal karena tidak sampai-sampai.

"Tentu saja masih jauh. Kita akan sampai disana dalam waktu 2 hari." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Yuki.

"Itu terlalu lama!"

"Sabar sajalah."

Akhirnya Yuki melanjutkan langkahnya sambil cemberut. Naruto hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah si Yuki. Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ada apa, Onii-chan?" tanya Yuki yang penasaran kenapa Naruto berhenti.

Naruto diam saja lalu berlari mendekati seorang gadis berambut merah yang terkapar di tanah.

"Onii-chan, tunggu aku!" Yuki ikut berlari mengejar Naruto. Ketika sampai, Yuki melihat Naruto sedang memeriksa kondisi gadis tersebut.

"Kau kenal dia, Onii-chan?" tanya Yuki.

"Ya. Gadis ini merupakan salah satu ninja yang hampir berhasil membawa teman baikku keluar dari desa."

"Yang pernah kau ceritakan di misimu itu?"

"Ya."

Yuki tau soal ini karena Naruto pernah sedikit menceritakan alasan kenapa dia bisa keluar dari desa. Dan gadis ini terlibat dalam misi itu. Naruto tiba-tiba mengangkut badan gadis itu ke pundaknya.

"Onii-chan, kenapa kau membawa badan gadis itu!?" tanya Yuki.

"Dia masih hidup. Ayo kita bawa dia ke Suna untuk diobati. Kelihatannya kakinya luka parah." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Onii-chan."

Lalu mereka membawa badan gadis itu beserta mereka, tanpa mengetahui kalau gadis itu akan menjadi teman seperjalanan Naruto yang ketiga.

Chapter 7 End.

* * *

Maaf membuat kalian menunggu! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai. Sebelum ada pertanyaan, aku akan menjelaskan kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah menjadi baik. Di fic ini, aku membuat Sasuke pergi dari desa karena terpengaruh oleh segel kutukan Orochimaru. Dan di manganya sendiri, Orochimaru keluar dari segel kutukan yang ada dibahu Naruto. Jadi ada kemungkinan kalau Sasuke dikendalikan oleh Orochimaru. Dan untuk Sakura, di fic ini aku membuat dia melihat kenyataan seberapa payah, jahat, dan menyedihkannya dia di tim 7.

Dan Sakura yang sadar akan fokus ke latihannya sekarang dan rasa suka Sakura pada Sasuke sudah berkurang namun masih ada. Hal ini perlu untuk pengembangan plotku yang sesungguhnya. Dan untuk Yuki sendiri, gak nyangka di reviewer ada yang menyambungkan Yuki dengan Haku. Yuki dan Haku adalah 2 orang yang berbeda. Hanya namanya saja yang agak mirip dengan nama belakang Haku. Namun akan ada sedikit kejutan mengenai hal ini. kejutannya apa? Aku tidak tau~

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau menunggu lama chapter 7 di update dan jangan lupa reviewnya!

Btw ini sedikit terminology yang ada kalau penasaran.

Kitsune: Siluman Rubah

Hanyou: Manusia setengah Siluman

_Fuuinjutsu: Baindo: _sebuah teknik dimana yang terkena teknik ini tidak bisa bergerak karena ada chakra yang mengikat pergerakan tubuh target sehingga target tidak bisa bergerak.

_Fuuton: Daitoppa:_sebuah teknik dimana pengguna mengeluarkan sebuah angin dengan tekanan tingg.

_Suiton:Suigadan:_ sebuah teknik dimana dari mulut pengguna keluar peluru air yang keras dan berkecepatan tinggi

_Kitsune no Ougi: Kitsune no Houkou_: adalah teknik dimana sang kitsune mengeluarkan raungan keras yang berkecepatan dan bertekanan tinggi. Ya, ada sedikit elemen angin yang tergabunglah.

Segitu saja dulu, semoga kalian terhibur dengan chapter 7 ini. dan maaf kalau joke-nya agak garing.

Kazehaya Arashi.


	8. Teman baru dan Kazekage Baru Suna

Author Note:

Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang sudah menunggu, maaf updatenya lama kerjaan sekolah. Akhirnya chapter 8 selesai. Sekarang aku akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang aku lihat di bagian review.

Q:Apa Naruto akan tinggal di Suna?

A: Tidak. Naruto tidak akan tinggal di Suna. Aku berencana Naruto hanya mampir ke Suna baru setelah itu akan pergi ke Kiri.

Q:Tujuan Naruto yang asli itu apa sih? Apa Naruto bakal buat organisasi kayak Akatsuki?

A: Tujuan Naruto itu untuk mencari suatu tempat yang bisa dia dianggap sebagai rumah dan mencari kebahagiaan. Tidak, Naruto tidak akan membuat organisasi kayak Akatsuki.

Q: Naruto bisa Bijuu Mode gak?

A:Wah pertanyaan sulit ini. kayaknya sih enggak (kayaknya). Aku nanti berencana akan memberikan Naruto kekuatan yang hampir mirip namun gak bergantung sama Kurama. Ya kita liat aja nanti untuk kedepannya.

Q:Aku masih bingung sama Yuki. Yuki gak ada di cerita Naruto yang asli kan? Dan apakah dia bakal selalu jadi rubah atau pas saat apa dia berubah jadi bentuk manusia? _Kitsune_ sama _Kyuubi_ beda kan tor? _Kitsune_ itu sama kayak kuchiyose gamabunta, katsuyu, atau manda ya tor?

A:Memang benar Yuki gak ada di cerita Naruto karena Yuki adalah OC(Original Character) yang kubuat. _Kitsune_ sama _Kyuubi_ berbeda. _Kitsune_ adalah sejenis youkai rubah yang memiliki kemampuan khusus dan sudah ada di dunia sejak lama. Sedangkan _Kyuubi_ adalah sekumpulan chakra yang diberi kesadaran dan merupakan bagian dari Juubi. Alasan kenapa _Kyuubi_ dikaitkan dengan _kitsune_ karena bentuknya yang mirip dengan siluman rubah. _Kyuubi_ no _Kitsune_ hanyalah gelar yang diberikan oleh ninja sedangkan _kitsune_ adalah siluman rubah yang sudah ada sebelum _Kyuubi_(dicerita ini sih gitu). _Kitsune_ ada yang sama kayak hewan kuchiyose seperti Gamabunta, Katsuyu, dan Manda. Cuma ada juga beberapa _kitsune_ yang tidak termasuk dalam kontrak.

Q: Apakah gulungan kontrak _kitsune_ bisa untuk dipakai memanggil Kurama?

A: Sayangnya tidak. Seperti alasaan di atas, karena Kurama bukanlah _kitsune_ sungguhan, jadi kontrak itu tidak mencakup Kurama. Tapi akan ada saatnya dimana Naruto dapat memanggil Kurama tanpa gulungan kontrak. Kapan saatnya tiba? Itu untuk aku yang mengetahui dan kalian yang mencari tau ;)

Q: Naruto pairnya apa ya di fic ini?

A: Kayakya harem deh, tapi masih agak bingung-bingung juga sih, hehehe...

Q: Mau nanya, jadwal updatenya tiap hari apa aja?

A: Wah kalau soal itu sih kurang tau. Soalnya jadwal updateku itu tergantung dari kondisi dan situasi sih. Gak menentu intinya mah. Dan karena sekarang aku punya dua cerita ( cerita sampingan sih), jadi mungkin kalian bisa menebaknya dari situ. Kalau misalnya Of Guns and Blazes sudah update, berarti update selanjutnya di fic Ketika Senja Tiba. Dan kalau fic Ketika Senja Tiba update, berarti update selanjutnya akan di fic OGB. Semoga bisa dimengerti.

Q:Penampilan yang dipake Naruto itu apa ya? Apa penampilan setengah siluman atau penampilan manusia?

A: Penampilan manusia.

Q:Gimana cara jadi author FFN?

A: Aku kurang tau ya maksud pertanyaan ini mengarah kemana, tapi akan ku coba jawab. Untuk menjadi author FFN, caranya gampang kok. Kamu tinggal ke websitenya dan lihat ke pojok kanan atas. Disana akan ada tulisan sign up dan kamu tinggal mengisi data-data yang diperlukan. Kalau sudah, nanti ada E-mail konfirmasi yang dikirim ke E-mail kamu dan klik link yang disediakan dalam E-mail konfirmasi tersebut dan tada! Kamu sudah menjadi author FFN. Kalau mau publish, kamu harus ke bagian publish dan cari rules and guidelines. Kalau sudah, klik agree with the rules di bagian paling bawah dan kamu sudah siap mempublish ceritamu sendiri.

Q: Naruto akan bertemu dengan musuh-musuh kuat gak nanti? Apa tim 7 akan bertemu dan bersama Naruto lagi?

A: Naruto pasti akan bertemu dengan musuh-musuh kuat untuk kedepannya. Soal tim 7, mereka akan bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Cuma hubungan mereka tidak akan sama lagi.

Segitu saja dulu jawaban yang saya berikan. Btw kebanyakan dari reviewer sudah pada tau toh siapa yang dibawa oleh Naruto. Bagi para reviewer yang menjawab Tayuya ya, kalian benar! Kok pada tau ya? Apa karena settingnya di hutan? Kirain bisa bikin pembaca penasaran, eh udah ketauan duluan O_O. Oh lupa, kenapa aku sebut Tayuya teman seperjalanan ketiga Naruto karena yang pertama adalah Kurama (Walau secara teknis satu tubuh sih), Yuki, dan Tayuya. Btw fokus ceritanya sekarang akan mengenai perjalanan Naruto jadi permasalahan mengenai Konoha tidak akan terlalu menonjol. Ya sampai disini saja dulu, inilah chapter 8 Ketika Senja Tiba, selamat membaca!

Disclaimer: Aku tidak memiliki Naruto.

* * *

Di Hutan dekat perbatasan Suna.

Hari sudah pagi

Naruto dan Yuki keluar dari tenda. Sudah satu hari berlalu sejak Naruto mendapatkan gulungan kontrak _kitsune_ dan membawa seorang gadis berambut merah yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Gadis berambut merah itu masih berada di dalam tenda. Naruto mengenakan celana latihan panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan kantong banyak yang ada kantong shuriken dan kunai di belakang celana dan sandal berwarna hitam disertai kaos berwarna biru tanpa lengan yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan. Sedangkan Yuki yang masih mengantuk menggunakan kaos hitam dan celana pendek berwarna oranye Naruto yang lama. Baju lama Naruto yang dipakai Yuki agak kekecilan, jadi lekuk-lekuk tubuh Yuki dapat terlihat oleh mata Naruto untuk dipandang. Naruto sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin Yuki memakai bajunya. Namun karena Yuki tidak punya pakaian satu pun, dia harus meminjamkan Yuki beberapa pakaiannya. Naruto menghela nafas

'_Pertama kali yang harus kulakukan ketika sampai di Suna, membelikan baju untuk Yuki. Jika tidak, aku bisa anemia terus tiap pagi.'_ pikir Naruto ketika melihat Yuki pagi itu.

Naruto lalu melakukan peregangan ringan agar dia tidak cendera. Setelah selesai, Naruto mengaktifkan segel gravitasi yang dia buat untuk latihan 2 minggu yang lalu. Metode ini efektif untuk Naruto melatih kecepatan dia ketika bergerak. Naruto akan berlatih dengan _kagebunshin_-nya di dekat sungai yang tidak jauh dari tempat dia berkemah. Ketika Naruto baru akan pergi memulai latihannya, Yuki tiba-tiba berkata pada Naruto.

"Naruto-Onii-chan, bisakah kau melatihku dengan latihan ninja?" tanya Yuki kepada Naruto dengan penuh harap.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Yuki kebingungan.

"Um...Untuk apa kau ingin mendapatkan latihan ninja, Yuki?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Yuki, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Kami _kitsune_ memang diajarkan cara bertarung untuk melindungi diri. Namun kami belum bisa mengendalikan chakra dalam tubuh kami dan bertarung secara efektif seperti manusia. Aku juga ingin sewaktu-waktu ikut bertarung bersamamu jika situasi berbahaya muncul. Aku selalu dilindungi oleh orang tuaku. Aku tidak ingin dilindungi olehmu terus, tapi aku ingin bertarung bersamamu untuk kedepannya, Naruto-Onii-chan." Yuki berkata dengan penuh tekad. Pipi pucat Yuki terlihat sedikit memerah ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil dan membuat segel _kagebunshin_.

POOF POOF POOF!

Setelah membentuk segel, muncul 3 _kagebunshin_ Naruto. Naruto langsung memberi perintah kepada _kagebunshin_ tersebut.

"Salah satu dari kalian, ajarkan Yuki latihan dasar ninja. Sisanya, jagalah daerah sekitar tenda. Jika ada masalah muncul, hilangkan salah satu dari kalian untuk memberitahuku." Naruto memberi perintah kepada _kagebunshin_-nya.

"YAY! Terima kasih, Onii-chan!" Yuki memeluk Naruto mendengar dia akan mendapatkan latihan ninja. Badan Yuki yang lembut dan dirasakan secara jelas oleh Naurto.

'_Terlalu dekat, terlalu dekat Yuki! Kau bisa buat aku anemia nanti!' _pikir Naruto yang sedang panik.

Perlu diingat Naruto adalah bukan remaja biasa seperti kebanyakan orang. Naruto tidak punya banyak pengalaman menghadapi wanita, sehingga dia kebingungan. Dia belum pernah melihat gadis yang enerjik dan periang seperti Yuki. Teman perempuan Naruto hanyalah Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten. Sakura terlalu kasar, Ino cerewet, Hinata pemalu, dan Tenten orangnya tenang. Satu-satunya teman perempuan yang bisa dia ajak bicara secara baik-baik hanyalah Hinata dan Tenten. Jadi wajar Naruto kebingungan menghadapi Yuki.

"Er...Yuki, bisa kau lepaskan aku sekarang? Aku bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhmu." Naruto berkata kepada Yuki.

"Eh? MA-MAAF!" Yuki melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. Pipinya menjadi merah merona.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita mulai latihannya, Yuki." Naruto tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus kepala Yuki dan meninggalkan Yuki bersama _kagebunshin_-nya.

'_Onii-chan, kau idiot! Kalau kau terus berbuat baik padaku...Aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu!'_ Pikir Yuki melihat Naruto pergi dari hadapannya untuk latihan.

Yuki menghadapi hidup yang susah beberapa tahun lalu. Dia selalu berpindah-pindah bersama orang tuanya, menjalani hidup penuh bahaya. Namun belum pernah dalam hidupnya, Yuki merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Setiap bersama dengan Naruto, entah kenapa Yuki selalu merasakan perasaan aneh di dadanya. Perasaan aneh yang asing, namun bukanlah perasaan yang buruk. Melainkan sesuatu yang membuat dia dapat bahagia. Dan ketika berdekatan dengan Naruto, dada Yuki terasa hangat dan selalu ingin berada di sisi Naruto.

'_Apakah ini...cinta?'_

Pertanyaan ini selalu terbayang dalam pikiran Yuki. Namun Yuki akan menyimpan hal ini dalam hati untuk sementara. Karena terlalu cepat memutuskan kalau dia suka pada Naruto. Yuki akan melihat untuk kedepannya apakah perasaan yang ia miliki hanyalah perasaan suka semata ataukah cinta. Sekarang lebih baik dia menikmati momen yang ada.

"Oi Yuki, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya _kagebunshin_ Naruto.

Yuki menggelengkan kepala dan berkata.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo kita mulai latihan-nya, Onii-chan!" Yuki lalu memegang tangan _kagebunshin_ Naruto.

_Kagebunshin_ Naruto hanya tersenyum dan membawa Yuki ke daerah lain ke sisi hutan untuk memulai latihan Yuki.

* * *

Naruto sudah sampai ke tempat yang tuju.

Sebuah lapangan yang luas berwarna hijau dengan sungai di dekatnya. Naruto melakukan pemanasan sebentar lalu melakukan 100 push up, 100 sit up, berlari selama 12 putaran non-stop.

Setelah 15 menit akhirnya Naruto selesai. Badan Naruto dipenuhi dengan keringat, badannya terasa berat, nafas Naruto tersengal-sengal dan kelelahan dapat terlihat di mukanya. Naruto tahu kalau latihan ini akan membuat dia sangat kelelahan ditambah lagi dia menggunakan segel gravitasi. Namun hal ini dirasa perlu oleh Naruto. Naruto tidak bisa bersantai-santai. Walaupun dia bukan ninja lagi, dia tahu suatu saat Konoha akan mengirim ninja pemburu untuk memburunya, baik dengan atau tanpa persetujuan Tsunade. Walaupun Konoha tidak melakukan apa-apa, Naruto masih harus berurusan dengan Akatsuki.

Anggota Akatsuki masih menjadi misteri untuk Naruto. Namun dia tahu, kalau dia tidak mulai latihan keras dari sekarang, dia bisa tertangkap atau lebih buruk lagi, terbunuh. Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya tentang Akatsuki. Tidak ada gunanya mengkhawatirkan yang belum terjadi. Lebih baik dia fokus ke latihannya sekarang.

Setelah cukup istirahat, Naruto melangkah menuju ke tengah lapangan dan membuat 5 _kagebunshin_.

POOF!

5 _kagebunshin_ muncul di depan mata Naruto.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan latihan simulasi pertarungan. Semuanya lepaskan segel gravitasi kalian." Setelah perintah itu terdengar, 5 _kagebunshin_ itu membentuk sebuah segel termasuk Naruto.

"_**Kai!"**_

Segel gravitasi Naruto dan _kagebunshin_-nya akhirnya lepas.

"Dengar, aku sudah membuat kalian berlima dengan chakra yang cukup banyak untuk masing-masing dari kalian. Aku ingin kita melakukan simulasi pertarungan kali ini bagaikan pertarungan nyata. Dengan kata lain, seranglah aku dengan serius dan tanpa keraguan. Kalian mengerti?" tanya Naruto kepada _kagebunshin_-nya.

"Kami mengerti."

"Bagus kalau begitu mari kita mulai dari sekarang!"

"Siap!" seluruh _kagebunshin_ menjawab dengan serentak.

Lalu pertarungan pun dimulai.

* * *

Di sisi lain

_Kagebunshin_ Naruto dan Yuki sedang berada di sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan pepohonan. Yuki baru saja menjelaskan kepada Naruto cara _kitsune_ bertarung. Seorang _kitsune_ biasanya bertarung dengan cakar dan ekornya. Cakar dan ekor merupakan bagian yang dapat dialirkan chakra dan dapat digunakan untuk bertarung seperti jangkauan serang lebih luas, ekor dapat memanjang dan mengeras, dan beberapa _kitsune_ dapat menggunakan jurus elemen yang unik tergantung pada _kitsune_ itu sendiri. Dalam kasus Yuki, Yuki dapat menggunakan jurus es. Namun _kitsune_ juga ada beberapa kekurangan.

Kekurangan _kitsune_ adalah sistem chakra didalam tubuhnya kurang sempurna tidak seperti manusia. Karena itu mereka menggunakan ekornya sebagai penyeimbang sistem chakra mereka yang kurang sempurna. Lalu setiap _kitsune_ memiliki tingkatan berdasarkan ekor. Dari ekor 1- 9. Banyaknya ekor menandakan seberapa kuat seorang _kitsune_. Saat ini Yuki adalah yang terendah. Untuk menambah jumlah ekor, _kitsune_ harus berlatih unutk menjadi kuat, ketika seorang _kitsune_ sudah berlatih melewati batasannya, maka akan ada pertambahan ekor sebagai tanda munculnya batasan kemampuan yang baru. Jadi ada keuntungan bila Naruto melatih Yuki karena selain kemampuan bertarung-nya yang unik, _kitsune_ ahli dalam teknik ilusi dan pengintaian.

"Onii-chan, apa yang akan aku pelajari hari ini?" tanya Yuki yang sedang antusias.

"Kau akan belajar mengendalikan chakra. Katamu _kitsune_ memiliki sistem chakra yang tidak sempurna kan? Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau belajar mengendalikan chakra secara efektif terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menekanmu untuk berlatih pengendalian chakra sampai ke titik dimana kau bisa mengendalikan chakra secara efisien seperti manusia. Kau sudah siap Yuki?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, aku siap!" Yuki menjawab tanpa keraguan.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita akan belajar cara memanjat pohon tanpa menggunakan tangan, tetapi melalui pengaliran chakra ke kaki. Yuki sekarang kau coba alirkan chakra ke kakimu."

Yuki mengangguk dan memulai mengalirkan chakranya.

"Sekarang kau coba memanjat pohon itu." Naruto menunjuk ke sebuah pohon yang cukup besar berbatang tebal.

Yuki mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju pohon tersebut. Yuki menempelkan kaki salah satu kakinya ke pohon. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, Yuki mempercepat langkahnya. Yuki berada di ¼ dari pohon tersebut.

"Onii-chan! Aku berhasil, Aku berhasil memanjat pohon menggunakan chakra!" Yuki berteriak kegirangan. Baru saja Yuki berkata begitu tiba-tiba badan Yuki terasa ringan.

"Ah."

Ternyata Yuki di tengah jalan kehilangan fokusnya dan gravitasi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik badan Yuki ke bawah menuju tanah yang keras.

'_Aduh ini pasti akan sakit.'_ Pikir Yuki yang sedang melayang di udara. Yuki memejamkan mata dan bersiap merasakan sakit yang akan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

BRUK.

'_Aneh, kok aku tidak merasakan sakit ya?'_

Yuki membuka mata dan melihat wajah Naruto dekat dengan mukanya. Dan kedua tangan Naruto berada di punggung dan kaki Yuki.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yuki?" mata yang berwarna biru langit itu menatap ke arah Yuki dengan lembut. Membuat wajah Yuki memanas dan memerah.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja Onii-chan." Jawab Yuki dengan suara kecil sambil menundukan kepalanya, takut kalau dia menatap mata Onii-chan-nya, dia tidak akan bisa berpaling.

"Syukurlah." Naruto lalu menurunkun Yuki.

"Cukup bagus juga untuk percobaan awal. Baiklah, ayo kita ulang lagi. Sebelum itu, ini." Naruto menyerahkan sebuah kunai pada Yuki.

"Gunakan kunai itu untuk menandai perkembanganmu. Kau siap untuk ronde dua, Yuki?" Naruto bertanya pada Yuki sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja siap!" jawab Yuki.

Ketika Yuki akan mencoba kembali memanjat pohon itu tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara besar.

BLAR!

"Onii-chan, apakah ada musuh di sekitar sini!?" Yuki tiba-tiba menjadi waspada. Naruto menaruh tangannya ke pundak Yuki untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenang saja Yuki, itu cuma suara latihan Naruto yang asli." Jawab Naruto santai.

Yuki kembali menjadi tenang, dan melanjutkan latihannya.

* * *

Di sisi lain.

Terlihat Naruto sedang berada di tengah lapangan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sambil memegang rusuk kanannya. Sedangkan 5 _kagebunshin-_nya terlihat cukup kelelahan juga. Sesaat hening. Lalu 2 dari 5 _kagebunshin_ kembali menyerang Naruto. Mereka menyerang Naruto tanpa ampun. Dada, leher, rusuk, ulu hati, ginjal, mereka melancarkan pukulan dan tendangan tanpa henti.

Naruto hanya bisa menghindar, menunggu celah yang ada.

'_Menghindar ke kiri, tahan, mundur, meloncat, tahan, merunduk, menghindar ke kanan, melompat ke belakang.'_

Yang ada di pikiran Naruto hanyalah harus menghindari serangan mereka. Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat sebuah celah ketika melihat 2 _kagebunshin_ itu melancarkan pukulan ke arah leher dan tendangan menyapu ke bawah yang bertujuan menjatuhkan badan Naruto. Naruto kemudian meloncat sedikit lalu menginjak kaki yang akan menjatuhkannya dan memegang tangan _kagebunshin_ yang satunya melemparnya ke belakang tubuhnya membuat _kagebunshin_ naruto menabrak pohon dengan keras kemudian menghilang.

KRAK!

Belum selesai, Naruto yang baru saja menginjak kaki _kagebunshin_-nya menggunakan kaki kirinya, lalu melancarkan tendangan menggunakan kaki kanan ke arah dagu.

BUAK!

"GUH!"

_Kagebunshin_ itu meringis kesakitan sebelum menghilang, menyisakan asap putih. Kesempatan itu digunakan oleh 3 _kagebunshin_ lainnya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah jurus dan melancarkan serangan. Secara bersamaan.

"_**Suiton:Suigadan!"**_

Beberapa peluru air keluar dari mulut salah satu _kagebunshin_. Sedangkan Naruto yang pandangannya terhalang oleh asap putih tidak sempat bereaksi dengan cepat. Naruto melindungi dirinya dengan kedua tangan di silangkan di depan dada.

SPLASH!

"URK!"

Peluru air tersebut Naruto meringis kesakitan dan badannya terlempar ke belakang. Ketika Naruto berhasil menghentikan dirinya di udara ketika Naruto melihat tiba-tiba ada dua kunai peledak yang tertanam di dekat kedua kakinya yang ternyata dilempar oleh kedua _kagebunshin_ yang belum sempat menyerang.

'_Oh sial-"_

BLAR!

Naruto terhempas ke belakang karena ledakan dari 2 kunai tersebut.

Asap bertebaran. Salah satu _kagebunshin_ lalu mengeluarkan sebuah jurus.

"_**Fuuton: Daitoppa!"**_

BWOSH!

Sebuah hembusan angin besar tiba-tiba muncul dan menghilangkan asap tersebut. Namun Naruto tidak terlihat dimana-mana.

"Dimana dia?"

"Semuanya segera bersiaga!"

"Dia diatas !"

Ketiga _kagebunshin_ itu melihat ke atas dan mereka disambut dengan pemandagan Naruto melompat di udara. Naruto melihat mereka lengah lalu melancarkan 2 kunai sambil memutar badannya di udara ke arah 2 _kagebunshin_ tersebut.

SWISH

JLEB!

JLEB!

Kedua kunai itu kena sasaran menyisakan satu _kagebunshin_.

Naruto yang sudah mendarat di tanah langsung berlari ke arah _kagebunshin_ yang tersisa dengan kecepatan penuh.

_Kagebunshin_ itu langsung mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya.

"_**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!"**_

_Kagebunshin_ Naruto yang tersisa mengeluarkan jurus air yang merupakan peninggalan ibunya. Dari sungai terbentuk sekumpulan air raksasa yang membentuk sebuah naga air dan meluncur ke arah Naruto dengan cepat.

Naruto tidak pergi menghindar malah terus berlari ke arah _bunshin_-nya, tidak mempedulikan naga air di depannya.

SRASH!

Naga air itu menelan tubuh Naruto dan terus mengarah ke pohon. _Kagebunshin_ Naruto masih dalam keadaan waspada ketika dia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang dapat dikatakan sebuah kejadian yang absurd.

SPLASH!

Ternyata Naruto berhasil berlari menembus naga air tersebut tanpa menggunakan apapun! Tidak ada chakra, tidak ada fuuinjutsu, hanya kekuatan fisik, Naruto terus berlari ke arah _bunshin_-nya yang tercengang.

"Game over."

Naruto yang sudah ada di depan mata _bunshin_-nya lalu mengenggam muka _bunshin_ tersebut, mengangkatnya dan menghantamkan kepala _bunshin_-nya ke tanah.

KRAK!

Sebuah retakan besar muncul di tanah sebelum akhirnya _kagebunshin_ itu menghilang.

Naruto yang kelelahan lalu jatuh ke tanah sambil telentang.

"hah...hah...hah..."

Nafas Naruto tersengal-sengal, badannya terasa berat dan muka-nya menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan. Baju dan celananya terdapat debu, tanah, bekas bakar yang menghiasi pakaian-nya. Rambutnya basah, sebagian tangannya terbakar, dan ada sedikit memar menghiasi tangan, rusuk, dan badannya. Seluruh rasa sakit yang tertunda tiba-tiba menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan. Namun meskipun begitu, Naruto merasa senang. Walau sedikit, Naruto sudah bisa merasakan kalau kemampuannya berkembang.

' _**Seperti biasa, kau berlatih secara keras, Naruto'**_ terdengar suara berat dari dalam pikiran Naruto.

'_kau darimana saja, Kurama? Sudah 1 hari lebih kau tidak berbicara padaku.'_

' _**Aku tidur. Aku kelelahan. Kau kira mudah mengubahmu menjadi hanyou? Aku menghabiskan chakra senilai 1 ekorku tau'**_Kurama menjawab dengan kesal.

'_Bukannya itu jumlah yang sedikit dalam standarmu?'_

'_**Memang. Namun proses pengaturan segelnya agar tidak membunuh kita berdua itu sulit. Ngomong-ngomong kau hebat juga ya, kutinggal satu hari kau sudah membawa 2 wanita. Kau membuatku bangga Naruto!'**_

'_Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak rubah mesum! Aku hanya menolong mereka. Lagian apa salahnya aku membawa mereka berdua?'_

'_**Tidak ada salahnya sih. Cuma aku menemukan hal ini ironis. Di Konoha kau tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan wanita selama 13 tahun. Dan ketika kau sudah keluar dari Konoha, dalam 1 hari kau langsung mendapatkan 2 wanita. Sungguh sebuah ironi. Bwahahaha!'**_ Kurama tertawa keras.

'_SUDAH KUBILANG KALAU AKU HANYA-_ _ah sudahlah. Membuatku emosi saja berbicara padamu. Ngomong-ngomong aku berhasil mendapatkan kontrak rubah dan seorang kitsune ketika kau sedang tidr.'_

'_**Aku tau. Aku sudah melihat memorimu tadi. Kau cukup beruntung Naruto. Kontrak rubah adalah sebuah kontrak yang langka. Ditambah lagi kau mendapatkan teman yang merupakan seorang kitsune dan dapat menggunakan es. Itu hal yang cukup baik untuk ke depannya.'**_

'_Oi Kurama, kau seekor rubah kan? Bisakah aku memanggilmu menggunakan kontrak?'_ Naruto bertanya pada Kurama.

'_**Aku memang seekor rubah. Namun aku berbeda dengan rubah atau kitsune biasa. Aku hanyalah merupakan kumpulan chakra yang diberi kesadaran dan merupakan bagian dari Juubi. Berbeda sekali dengan kitsune yang sudah ada sejak dunia ada. Jadi kau tidak bisa memanggilku melalui gulungan kontrak.'**_

'_Sayang sekali kalau begitu.'_

'_**Begitulah. Naruto, ketika kau sampai di Suna, aku ingin mengambil alih latihanmu. Aku ingin kau belajar mengendalikan kekuatanmu ketikau kau berubah menjadi hanyou. Akan sangat berguna ketika kau bertarung melawan anggota Akatsuki.'**_

'_Ide bagus. Akan kulakukan kalau begitu.'_

Tiba-tiba Naruto menerima informasi yang masuk dari _kagebunshin_-nya. Gadis berambut merah itu sudah bangun.

'_Kurama, saatnya kita akhiri pembicaraan ini. aku harus bertemu dengan gadis itu dulu._

'_**Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku juga masih ingin tidur.'**_

'_Dasar pemalas. Kalau begitu selamat beristirahat.'_

'_**Kau juga. Aku telah menyembuhkan lukamu. Namun sensasi lelah dan pegal akan masih terasa dalam tubuhmu. Kalau begitu sekarang aku tidur.'**_

'_Terima kasih, Kurama.'_

Lalu Naruto memutuskan kontak pikiran-nya dengan Kurama.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat ia berbaring. Sebagian luka di badannya sudah sembuh. Namun rasa pegal dan lelah masih terasa. Setelah merasa cukup kuat, Naruto membuat sebuah _kagebunshin_ dan menyuruhnya menyampaikan pesan pada Yuki dan _bunshin_ lainnya. Setelah itu, Naruto berjalan menuju tenda. Ingin menemui si putri tidur berambut merah yang telah terbangun dari tidurnya di tenda-nya.

* * *

Di tempat latihan dekat tenda.

Yuki dapat terlihat masih mencoba untuk bisa mengendalikan chakra dengan baik. Dia sekarang sudah dapat berjalan ½ bagian dari pohon tersebut dengan menggunakan chakra. Mukanya dipenuhi dengan debu, dan pakaian yang dipakainya telah kusut. Yuki berlatih tanpa henti walau dia jatuh berkali-kali. Untungnya ada _bunshin_ Naruto yang selalu menolongnya ketika jatuh. Ketika masih ingin melanjutkan, sebuah _kagebunshin_ muncul dari dalam hutan.

"Kalian diminta berhenti melanjutkan latihan kalian. Si gadis berambut merah sudah bangun."

"Baiklah, kami mengerti. Kami akan menghentikan latihan sekarang." Kata bunshin Naruto yang bersama dengan Yuki.

_Kagebunshin_ yang muncul dari hutan mengangguk lalu lenyap dari pandangan.

"Yuki, ayo kita hentikan latihannya. Kita kembali ke tenda sekarang."

Yuki mendengar kalimat tersebut turun dari pohon dan bersama dengan _kagebunshin_ Naruto, pergi kembali menuju tenda.

Di Tenda.

Naruto dan Yuki tiba di tenda pada saat yang bersamaan. Naruto menatap bunshin-nya. Bunshin Naruto mengangguk mengerti melihat tatapan pembuatnya, dan menghilang.

Naruto lalu berkata pada Yuki.

"Yuki, kerja bagus. Kau dapat berjalan ½ bagian dari pohon tersebut. Perkembanganmu lebih bagus daripadaku. Kerja bagus, Yuki!" Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap-usap kepala Yuki.

"I-i-ini semua karena kau, Naruto-Onii-chan." Muka Yuki memerah. Naruto yang melihat muka Yuki hanya berpikir satu kata.

'_Kawaii~'_

Naruto merasa lelahnya hilang ketika melihat wajah Yuki yang memerah.

"DIMANA AKU!? SIAPA KAU!? KENAPA AKU BERADA DI SINI!?" sebuah teriakan keras muncul dari dalam tenda.

"Oi tenang dulu! Kau masih belum sehat! Oi jangan lempar barang-barang ku!" barang-barang beterbangan dari dalam tenda.

"Oi Aku sudah bilang hentikan! AW!" salah satu barang Naruto mengenai mukannya sehingga _kagebunshin_ itu kesakitan dan menghilang.

Naruto menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju tenda. Naruto memasuki tenda. Dia melihat gadis berambut merah itu sedang memegang selimutnya di atas dada. Dia tidak menggunakan pakaian sedikit pun. Kulitnya yang indah dapat terlihat sebagian.

"APA KAU LIAT-LIAT LAKI-LAKI SIALAN! KELUAR DARI TENDA! KALAU KAU TIDAK KELUAR AKAN KUCONGKEL KEDUA BOLA MATAMU DAN KU PAKSA KAU UNTUK MENELANNYA! KELUAR!" Gadis berambut merah itu berteriak pada Naruto.

"Tapi aku-"

"KELUAR!" gadis itu berteriak semakin kencang.

Naruto segera lari terbirit-birit keluar dari tenda.

"Oi Yuki, bisa kau tenangkan gadis itu? Aku akan menunggu di luar." Naruto berkata kepada Yuki dengan muka agak ketakutan.

Yuki hanya mengangguk dan mencoba menenangkan gadis berambut merah tersebut.

* * *

Gadis itu akhirnya menjadi tenang setelah Yuki menenangkannya. Gadis berambut merah itu digendong keluar oleh Yuki setelah Yuki memakaikan pakaian kepada gadis tersebut. Dia memakai baju kaos warna putih dan celana pendek berwarna hijau di bawah lutut punya Naruto. Naruto mengingatkan dirinya kalau dia harus membeli pakaian baru ketika tiba di Suna. Naruto hanya berharap uangnya tidak akan habis seketika.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang duduk di dekat tenda.

"Namaku Naruto dan di sebelah kananku adalah Shirayuki. Siapa namamu?" Naruto memulai pembicaraan terhadap gadis berambut merah tersebut. Gadis itu diam beberapa saat, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan curiga. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya gadis itu menjawab.

"Tayuya. Kisaragi Tayuya." Jawab Tayuya.

"Tayuya ya...senang mengenalmu, Tayuya." Naruto mengulurkan tangan. Namun Tayuya masih belum mau menjabat tangannya. Entah kenapa wajah Naruto terbayang-bayang di pikirannya.

'_Rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengan orang ini...tapi dimana?'_ pikiran Tayuya masih kalang kabut sampai akhirnya dia menemukan jawabannya.

"Kau!? Kau bukannya salah satu ninja Konoha yang dikirim untuk mengejar Uchiha Sasuke!?" Tayuya berteriak keras.

Naruto heran kenapa dia bisa tahu hal tersebut. Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah Tayuya. Pernakah dia bertemu Tayuya? Naruto berpikir.

"Ah aku ingat! Kau merupakan salah satu ninja Oto yang menculik Sasuke kan!?" Naruto berteriak.

"He-hehehe...hehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tayuya tiba-tiba tertawa keras. Naruto dan Yuki yang melihat tingkah Tayuya hanya bisa bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi pada Tayuya. Tayuya lalu menunduk dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke mukanya.

"Oh ini sungguh ironis. Aku terluka parah oleh 2 orang ninja dari Konoha dan Suna dan berhasil selamat. Ketika aku kira aku lolos dari maut, orang yang menyelamatkanku adalah seorang ninja dari Konoha yang merupakan musuhku dalam misi yang membuat kakiku tidak bisa bergerak seperti sekarang. Ini sungguh ironis." Tayuya berkomentar. Tangannya masih ada di wajahnya. Tayuya lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Yuki lalu berkata dengan serius.

"Jadi? Apakah kau akan membunuhku sekarang? Atau kau akan menangkapku dan memberikanku kepada Konoha?" tanya Tayuya pada Naruto.

"Oi, untuk apa aku melakukan itu?" Naruto kebingungan mendengar pertanyaan Tayuya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku kan? Atau setidaknya memberikanku kepada Konoha. Kau ninja Konoha kan? Kalau kau membawaku ke Konoha, kau bisa mendapat keuntungan yang besar karena aku salah satu pasukan elit dari Oto."

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya menghela nafas dan berkata.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu maupun memberimu ke Konoha. Aku bukan lagi ninja Konoha. Aku hanyalah seorang pengembara sekarang. Bagiku, sekarang kau hanyalah gadis biasa yang membutuhkan pertolongan."

Tayuya yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya diam. Dia bimbang. Di sisi lain, Tayuya senang mendengar kalau dia tidak akan dibunuh maupun ditangkap. Namun di sisi lain dia juga masih curiga terhadap Naruto. Tidak mungkin dia senaif itu kan? Tayuya sendiri masih belum percaya sepenuhnya pada Naruto.

"Kau bukan lagi ninja Konoha? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tayuya pada Naruto.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Setelah tugasku membawa kembali Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke desa berhasil, aku pingsan dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Ternyata para dewan di Konoha yang tidak suka padaku menggunakan alasan bahwa kau menghajar Sasuke sampai kritis untuk menghukumku. Karena kurasa itu tidak adil, aku akhirnya berhenti menjadi ninja dan pergi dari desa. Jadi aku sudah bukan lagi ninja Konoha. Kau tidak perlu khawatir kalau aku akan membunuhmu atau membawamu ke desa Konoha."

Pernyataan Naruto membuat Tayuya tertegun. Tayuya lalu melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Tapi kenapa mereka menghukummu untuk misi yang berhasil kau selesaikan? Apa yang kau lakukan di Konoha sampai mereka begitu membencinya padamu?"

"Bukan karena apa yang aku lakukan. Tapi karena siapa diriku yang sebenarnya." Naruto lalu mengangkat sedikit bajunya memperlihatkan badannya yang terbentuk dan perutnya yang _six pack_. Naruto mengalirkan chakra ke perutnya dan muncul sebuah segel.

"Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Mantan ninja Konoha yang menjadi pengembara dan aku adalah _Jinchuuriki no Kyuubi_." Naruto berkata kepada Tayuya sambil menatap lurus ke arah 2 bola mata Tayuya.

Tayuya terdiam. Otaknya sedang memproses informasi yang baru saja dia terima. Akhirnya Tayuya berteriak setelah sadar apa yang baru saja dia ketahui.

"EH!? KAU ADALAH ANAK DARI NAMIKAZE MINATO!? SI KILAT KUNING!?"

"Eh? Kau tidak terkejut dengan fakta kalau aku adalah _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_?" Naruto keheranan melihat tingkah Tayuya. Biasanya orang yang mendengar informasi ini akan ketakutan begitu tahu kalau dia adalah seorang _jinchuuriki._

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI SOAL ITU! AKU MENGERTI SEKARANG ALASAN OROCHIMARU BEGITU WASPADA TERHADAPMU. YANG MEMBUAT AKU TERKEJUT ADALAH KAU ANAK DARI NAMIKAZE MINATO! NINJA KELAS SS YANG DITAKUTI OLEH SELURUH DESA NINJA!" Tayuya berteriak kepada Naruto. Nada Tayuya seperti orang yang kagum akan sesuatu.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi si Tayuya. Tayuya berhenti berteriak. Lalu menoleh kepada Naruto.

"Apanya yang lucu!?" Tayuya menatap tajam pada Naruto. Seakan kalau Naruto salah menjawab, dia akan siap menghajar Naruto. Persetan dengan kaki yang tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tidak, aku hanya heran. Orang biasanya takut dengan kata _jinchuuriki_. Namun kau tidak takut padaku. Aku menghargai hal itu. Dan aku tidak menyangka kalau gadis kasar sepertimu bisa membuat ekspresi muka yang imut." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Muka Tayuya tiba-tiba memerah sama seperti rambutnya mendengar perkataan Naruto. baru kali ini dia mendengar seorang laki-laki memberikan pujian yang tulus padanya. Di Oto, banyak laki-laki yang memujinya dengan pujian palsu karena mengincar tubuhnya. Tayuya yang salah tingkah hanya bisa berteriak kesal.

"DI-DIAM KAU SIALAN!" respon singkat Tayuya membuat Naruto tertawa.

Tayuya tiba-tiba menjadi diam lalu bertanya pada Naruto.

"Naruto, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku sekarang?"

"Aku berencana untuk membawamu pergi bersama kami ke Suna. Ketika sampai di Suna, aku akan meminta temanku untuk merawatmu sampai kakimu sembuh. Setelah itu kita akan berpisah di Suna ke tujuan masing-masing." Naruto menjelaskan kepada Tayuya.

"Tapi apakah kau tidak apa-apa membawaku kesana? Jika kau lupa, kita adalah musuh sebelumnya. Dan aku merupakan salah satu ninja yang ikut membantu Orochimaru membunuh _Sandaime Hokage_. Aku dengar dari Orochimaru kau dekat dengan _Sandaime Hokage._ Apa kau tidak ada dendam denganku?"

Tayuya bertanya. Jawaban Naruto selanjutnya akan menentukan apakah dia bisa percaya pada Naruto atau tidak.

"Tidak, aku tidak ada dendam padamu. Aku tidak akan bohong padamu kalau aku sempat membenci kalian, ninja Oto yang membunuh Sandaime. Namun aku sadar kalau itu adalah resiko yang harus ditanggung oleh shinobi. Saat itu kau adalah shinobi yang disuruh oleh pemimpinmu. Kau hanya melakukan tugas yang diberikan padamu."

Naruto berhenti sejenak lalu meneruskan ucapannya.

" Dendam hanyalah membawa dendam. Walaupun aku membunuhmu disini, Sandaime tidak akan hidup kembali. Karena itu aku tidak ada dendam padamu Tayuya. Karena aku mengerti apa artinya menjadi seorang ninja. Dan karena aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi seorang ninja, kau bukan lagi musuh di mataku. Kau hanyalah gadis biasa yang terluka dan membutuhkan pertolongan. Aku menolongmu bukan sebagai ninja. Tetapi sebagai Namikaze Naruto. dan aku berjanji akan membawamu ke Suna untuk di obati, jadi tenang saja ya!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, mencoba meyakinkan Tayuya.

Tayuya hanya tertegun mendengar jawaban Naruto. lalu tiba-tiba dia tertawa.

"Ha-ha-HAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto kebingungan meloihat tingkah Tayuya.

"Oi, apanya yang lucu!?"

"Tidak, aku heran masih ada orang bodoh sepertimu di dunia ini. kau merupakan orang yang terlalu menganggap remeh hal ini dan mudah memaafkan orang lain. Aku baru tau ada orang bodoh sepertimu di dunia ini HAHAHA!" Tayuya kemudian melanjutkan tertawanya.

"Oi jangan tertawa!" Naruto mencoba menghentikan tawa Tayuya karena malu.

"Tapi..Aku suka orang sepertimu."

Kali ini giiliran Naruto yang tertegun. Dari sejak awal dia bertemu baru kali ini dia melihat Tayuya tersenyum lebar. Muka Naruto sedikit memerah. Naruto dengan senyum lebar seperti rubah berkata kembali kepada Tayuya.

"Ara, kau suka pada orang sepertiku? Apakah itu berarti kau menembakku? Aku tersanjung, _Benihime." _Naruto berkata dengan riang, senyum seperti rubah terukir di mukanya.

"A-A-APA KAU BILANG!? JANGAN SALAH PAHAM IDIOT! MAKSUDKU AKU BISA MENTOLERIR ORANG SEPERTIMU! JANGAN KEPEDEAN KAU YA! AKU TIDAK SUKA PADA DIRIMU!" Tayuya yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung panik dan berteriak tidak karuan dan mukanya merah merona.

"Sudah mengaku saja, kau tidak perlu berbohong pada dirimu sendiri, _benihime."_

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK SUKA PADAMU, NARUTO!"

Dan setelah percakapan yang panjang, akhirnya Tayuya setuju untuk pergi ke Suna bersama Naruto.

* * *

Di Padang Pasir.

Matahari bersinar sangat panas dan pasir pun terasa membakar di kaki. Di tengah-tengah padang pasir terdapat satu orang laki-laki dan 2 orang perempuan. Mereka adalah Naruto, Tayuya, dan Yuki.

Naruto masih mengenakan baju biru dan celana panjang abu-abunya karena Naruto mulai kehabisan pakaian. Naruto menggendong Tayuya di belakang punggungnya. Tayuya sekarang mengenakan baju kaos berwarna putih dan celana pendek berwarna biru. Yuki masih mengenakan baju hitam dengan celana pendek oranye milik Naruto. Mereka sudah cukup lama berjalan di atas padang pasir. Yuki terlihat membuat sebuah balok es di tangannya dan memasukkan balok es yang meleleh ke dalam kantong air yang dipegangnya,

"Kau tau Yuki, aku senang kau ada disini ketika kita ada di padang pasir. Dengan kemampuanmu mengendalikan es, kita bisa bertahan hidup di sini dengan cukup lama." Naruto berkata Yuki sambil menggendong Tayuya.

"Ehehe, terima kasih Onii-chan, segini masih belum ada apa-apanya!" jawab Yuki antusias ketika mendengar Naruto memujinya.

"Oi, Naruto, kapan kita sampai ke Suna!? Aku sudah lelah nih, dan badanku sudah berkeringat banyak!" Tayuya mengeluh.

"Lebih capek aku tau, harus menggendongmu sampai Suna! Lagian aku juga berkeringat nih! Kau jangan banyak menge-"

Naruto yang ingin melanjutkan omongannya, tiba-tiba terdiam. Dia merasa ada aura hitam di belakang punggungnya. Aura hitam itu datang dari Tayuya. Sekilas dari pinggir bola matanya Naruto dapat melihat rambut merah Tayuya berkeliaran kemana-mana.

"Naruto-kun, apakah kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku itu gendut? Apakah kau menyindirku kalau aku itu berat?"

Tayuya berkata manis pada Naruto. Kata-kata bernada manis dari Tayuya seakan-akan lagu kematian di telinga Naruto. Naruto sadar kalau dia baru saja menginjak topik yang sensitif untuk para wanita, berat badan.

"Tidak kok! Kau itu ringat, ringan sekali malah. Aku hanya capek karena kita harus berjalan jauh untuk ke Suna, cuaca panas jadi aku lelah. Aku masih bisa berjalan kok!" Naruto berkata dengan panik, berharap kalau Tayuya akan menerima alasannya itu.

"Baguslah kalau bergitu! Ayo terus jalan Naruto!" akhirnya nada Tayuya kembali riang.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa jalan sendiri sih?" Naruto menggerutu.

"Kakiku tidak bisa berjalan, kau ingat?" Tayuya tersenyum manis sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kakinya.

"Ah iya, Aku lupa."

"Kalau sudah mengerti, lanjutkan jalanmu, Naruto-kun~" Tayuya hanya tersenyum lebar sambil berkata ke pada Naruto dari belakang.

'_Sadis! Kau perempuan sadis, Tayuya!' _itulah pikiran yang terlintas di kepala Naruto.

"Ne, Onii-chan, setelah Tayuya-chan, gendong aku ya!" Yuki berkata dengan riang.

"Kenapa aku juga harus menggendongmu!?" Naruto protes.

"Kan tidak adil kalau Tayuya-chan doang yang digendong." Yuki berkata pada Naruto dengan tatapan memohon.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji aku akan menggendongmu nanti setelah Tayuya."

"YAY! Terima kasih, Onii-chan!" Yuki berkata dengan riang. Tayuya dan Yuki bertatap mata dan keduanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya secara bersamaan. Hubungan Tayuya dan Yuki cukup dekat setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tiba-tiba mereka melihat sebuah gerbang di depan mata mereka. Naruto dan Yuki mempercepat langkahnya. Mereka melihat gerbang itu terukir sebuah nama, Sunagakure.

"Akhirnya kita sampai." Kata Naruto dengan lega. Akhirnya dia tidak perlu berjalan jauh dan menggendong Tayuya lagi.

Setelah sampai, mereka diminta data administrasi. Salah satu penjaga gerbang mengenal Naruto dari seseorang dan meminta Naruto dan teman-temannya pergi ke kantor Kazekage untuk melapor. Naruto, Yuki, dan Tayuya pergi ke kantor Kazekage.

Kantor Kazekage.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di Kantor Kazekage. Naruto, Yuki, dan Tayuya yang sekarang duduk ke kursi roda masuk kedalam kantor Kazekage. Ruangan Kazekage cukup minimalis. Hanya ada meja bekerja, sedikit pot tanaman di dekat jendela dan sebuah kursi untuk duduk. Di dekat dinding ruangan ada sofa dan meja yang bisa digunakan untuk tamu. Naruto melihat temannya Gaara sedang duduk di kursi Kazekage.

"Lama tak jumpa, senang bertemu kembali denganmu, Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara berkata dengan datar kepada Naruto. namun dari sorot matanya dapat terlihat kalau Gaara benar-benar senang melihat Naruto.

"Aku juga Gaara. Dan satu lagi, namaku bukanlah Uzumaki Naruto lagi. Sekarang namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto."

"Namikaze? Nama belakang yang sama dengan yondaime Konoha?"

Naruto mengangguk. Gaara hanya diam saja. Sepertinya dia tidak peduli dengan fakta kalau Naruto adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato.

"Oh, aku lupa. Aku belum mengenalkan teman seperjalananku. Ini adalah Kanazawa Shirayuki dan yang duduk di kursi roda adalah Kisaragi Tayuya."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Gaara-san."

"Senang juga berkenalan denganmu, tanpa alis."

"Oi, yang sopan sedikit Tayuya!"

Gaara hanya diam saja melihat Naruto menegur Tayuya dan Yuki yang terlihat sedang duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa kau kemari, Naruto?" Gaara bertanya langsung pada Naruto.

"Kalau diperbolehkan, aku ingin tinggal di Suna untuk beberapa saat dan belajar jutsu angin. Aku juga ingin membeli stok persediaan untuk perjalananku selanjutnya. Dan jika boleh, bisakah kau meyakinkan Kazekage untuk mengobati kaki Tayuya? Kakinya terluka parah dibagian tulang dan sarafnya. Jadi aku ingin meminta tolong kepada Suna untuk mencoba mengobati kaki Tayuya." Naruto menjelaskan keadaannya pada Gaara.

"Semua yang kau butuhkan akan disediakan oleh Suna, Naruto. kau tenang saja." jawab Gaara sambil duduk dengan santai di kursi Kazekage.

"Terima kasih Gaara. Ngomong-ngomong, apa tidak apa-apa kau duduk di kursi Kazekage? Kau bisa dihukum atau lebih buruk lagi, dieksekusi oleh Kazekage yang baru karena berlaku tidak sopan di kantornya."

"Itu tidak masalah.".

"Hah? Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena akulah Kazekage Suna yang baru." Jawab Gaara santai.

Hening. Suasana menjadi hening ketika perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Gaara. Yuki masih duduk santai di sofa, Tayuya terlihat tidak peduli, dan Naruto? matanya melebar dan rahangnya jatuh ke lantai.

Gaara adalah Kazekage yang baru...

Gaara adalah Kazekage yang baru...

Gaara adalah Kazekage yang baru...

...

"EEEEEHHHH!?"

Teriakan Naruto membahana di seluruh desa Suna hari itu.

Chapter 8 End.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga! Maaf kalau updatenya lama. Entah kenapa tiap hari tugas numpuk terus jadinya agak keganggu nih waktu buat ngelanjutin chapternya. Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia nunggu chapter 8 keluar setelah seminggu lebih menunggu. Untuk yang perempuan, jangan tersinggung ya soal reaksi Tayuya terhadap berat badan. Soalnya pernah liat di fic luar, biasanya itu dipakai sebagai komedi. Maaf bila ada yang tersinggung. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan.

Kazehaya Arashi.


	9. Pertemuan Kembali dan Sisi Gelap Naruto

Author Note:

Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah menunggu, chapter 9 akhirnya selesai. Maaf baru update sekarang, sedang banyak tugas ditambah dilema harus memilih universitas yang mana T_T . Sekarang aku akan menjawab sedikit pertanyaan yang ada di review.

Q: Kan naruto kaget tuh , ngeliat gaara jadi kazekage, apakah mimpi naruto untuk jadi hokage tetap ada...? Naruto bakal balik ke konoha ga tor?

A: Soal mimpi Naruto menjadi Hokage, aku rasa sudah tidak ada. Namun walaupun kecil, keinginan Naruto untuk menjadi seorang kage masih ada. Berhasil atau tidaknya Naruto menjadi seorang kage akan diketahui nanti untuk kedepannya. Dan sayangnya hal itu masih lama.

Q: sebenernya Naruto melakukan perjalanan kemana sih? Berapa banyak dan siapa saja teman seperjalanannya?

A: kalau kemana sih, sebenarnya Naruto mengembara tidak ada tujuan, Naruto disini hanya ingin memngenal dunia di luar konoha lebih dalam. Jumlah teman seperjalanan dan siapa saja, itu masih belum ditentukan.

Q:Genrenya harem kan? Siapa aja anggota harem Naruto? penasaran nih!

A: ya, cerita ini genrenya harem dan untuk anggota haremnya itu masih rahasia, Cuma kalian pasti bisa menebaknya jika terus membaca cerita ini. aku sudah memberikan sedikit petunjuk siapa anggota harem Naruto di chapter ini. dan ada sedikit petunjuk di chapter ini yang menunjukkan apa yang akan terjadi di chapter-chapter kedepannya. Pertanyaannya adalah apakah kalian bisa menebaknya ? ;)

Segitu saja dulu yang ingin aku sampaikan, semoga chapter ini cukup memuaskan.

Disclaimer: Aku tidak punya Naruto.

* * *

Naruto masih menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Teman sesama jinchuurikinya itu sudah menjadi Kazekage lebih dulu darinya.

"Ga-gaara, ka-kau benar-benar sudah menjadi Kazekage Suna?" Naruto bertanya untuk memastikan kalau ini bukanlah mimipi.

"Tidak ada lain kandidat Kazekage yang lebih kuat dariku jadi dewan Suna memilihku untuk menjadi Kazekage secara resmi saat ulang tahunku yang ke 16. Jadi secara teknis, akulah Kazekage. Mulai dari sekarang, aku diminta untuk mengurus masalah-masalah mengenai desa dibantu oleh penasihat-penasihat Suna dan saudara-saudaraku. Ada apa memangnya?" Gaara bertanya pada Naruto.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja. rasanya seperti mimpi. Salah satu dari kita, seorang jinchuuriki, yang selalu dibenci oleh orang-orang, akhirnya menjadi seorang Kage. Hal ini sungguh luar biasa. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat atas keberhasilanmu menjadi Kazekage." Naruto memberikan ucapan selamatnya kepada Gaara.

"Terima kasih, Namikaze Naruto." Gaara tersenyum mendengar ucapan selamat dari Naruto.

"Gaara, sebagai perayaan kau terpilih menjadi Kazekage, aku akan memberikan hadiah spesial padamu."

"Hadiah apa yang kau maksud, Naruto?" Tanya Gaara yang sedikit penasaran.

"Segel di dahimu itu. Segel yang ada di dahimu dibuat dengan buruk, karena itu pengaruh Shukaku lebih besar dari yang seharusnya. Aku sedang belajar sedikit fuuinjutsu dan walaupun aku masih belum terlalu ahli, aku rasa aku bisa membuat segel yang lebih baik dari segelmu yang sekarang. Dengan segelku, kau bisa lebih aman dari pengaruh Shukaku dan kau akhirnya bisa tidur, Gaara." Naruto menjelaskan pada Gaara.

Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya menatap Naruto dengan serius. Tatapan Gaara membuat Naruto sedikit gelisah dan takut.

"A-apa? Kau tidak suka hadiahku?"

Gaara lalu melangkah mendekati Naruto dan menaruh tangannya di bahu Naruto dan menggengamnya dengan erat.

"Namikaze Naruto, apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu?"

Gaara bertanya pada Naruto dengan nada yang dingin. Jika Naruto hanya bercanda, Naruto harus bersiap-siap terkubur di tengah-tengah padang pasir.

"A-aku serius kok!" jawab Naruto dengan cepat. Gaara yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya mengangguk tanda puas.

"Namikaze Naruto, segala yang kau butuhkan selama tinggal di Suna akan aku penuhi."

Gaara hanya berkata dengan singkat. Gaara lalu membalikkan badannya dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Sesaat sebelum membalikkan badannya, Naruto bersumpah dia melihat Gaara baru saja tersenyum.

"Oi, Gaara. Apa kau tadi baru saja tersenyum?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." Gaara berkata dengan nada datar. Namun Naruto yakin mukanya sedikit memerah dan itu bukan karena panas.

"Hee, aku yakin tadi kau tersenyum."

"itu hanya imajinasimu saja."

"Aku tidak menyangka Kazekage Suna, Sabaku Gaara, orang yang bagaikan es batu bisa tersenyum bagaikan orang biasa. Bahan ancaman bagus nih! Akan kuberitahu ke Temari dan Kankurou!" Naruto berkata dengan riang. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan munculnya pasir dibawah kakinya.

"Namikaze Naruto, pikirkan kalimatmu selanjutnya baik-baik sebelum aku buat lantai dibawahmu menjadi pasir dan kubuat setengah badanmu tersangkut di lantai." Gaara mengancam dengan muka yang sedikit memerah.

" Ayolah, aku teman baikkmu kan? Tidak mungkin kau setega itu pada teman baikmu sendiri."

Jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebar dan nada yang riang. Tiba-tiba kaki Naruto terbenam di lantai sampai lutut. Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan berkata dengan ketakutan pada Gaara.

"Err...Gaara, kenapa kakiku terbenam seperti ini?"

"Menurutmu kenapa, Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Gaara dengan datar.

"Kalau aku boleh menebak...kau sedang marah padaku ya?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

ZRASH!

"UWAA!"

Setengah tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba terbenam.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Namikaze Naruto? Aku, Sabaku no Gaara, tidak mungkin marah dengan semudah itu."

Gaara berkata dengan muka datar biadabnya itu. Kalau dilihat dengan seksama, kita bisa melihat sebuah senyuman kecil yang sadis terukir di sudut bibir Gaara. Dan protagonis berambut kuning kita yang sedang tidak beruntung, menyadari hal itu.

"Bohong! Aku tahu kau sedang marah padaku kan!?" Naruto berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jari telunjuknya ke arah muka Gaara.

"Aku tidak sedang marah, Namikaze Naruto."

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku apa maksud dari semua ini!?"

Naruto berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lantai yang sedang menjebak sebagian tubuhnya itu.

"Oh maafkan aku, Namikaze Naruto, teman baikku. Kau tahu sendiri kalau Suna adalah negara yang penuh dengan pasir, jadi material lantai yang kau injak itu terbuat dari pasir. Aku rasa lantai yang kau injak sudah "rapuh" sehingga kau bisa terjebak seperti ini. ini adalah kesalahanku sebagai Kazekage, untuk hal ini aku minta maaf."

Gaara sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto. Muka Gaara tertutup oleh rambut merahnya. Senyum sadis yang tadinya tersembunyi tiba-tiba terpampang dengan jelas dimuka Gaara yang tertutup oleh rambut merahnya itu. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu lalu berteriak ke arah Gaara.

"BULLSHIT! Keluarkan aku dari sini, Gaara!" Naruto masih berusaha keluar dari lantai tersebut.

"GYAHAHAHAHA!" Tayuya yang melihat pemandangan absurd antara Kazekaga Suna dan si kuning idiot itu hanya bisa tertawa. Air mata sampai hampir keluar dari mata Tayuya karena tidak kuat menahan tawa.

"JANGAN HANYA TERTAWA TAYUYA! BANTU AKU KELUAR DARI SINI!"

Tayuya dengan santai menunjuk kakinya.

"Kakiku lumpuh, kau ingat?" Tayuya berkata dengan santai sambil menunjukkan senyum polos tanpa dosa itu.

Naruto hanya menggerutu mendengar jawaban polos biadab dari si Tayuya. Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah Yuki, satu-satunya yang bisa diharapkan oleh Naruto untuk mengeluarkan tubuhnya yang tersangkut di lantai.

"Oi Yuki, bantu aku keluar dari sini!" Naruto meminta pertolongan pada Yuki.

Yuki kebingungan mendengar permintaan Naruto.

"Bagaimana caranya aku mengeluarkanmu, Onii-chan?"

"Apa yang ada muncul di pikiranmu yang kira-kira bisa membantuku keluar dari sini?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bekukan lantai di sekitar badanmu Onii-chan? Kau bisa menghancurkan lantai yang beku itu nanti Onii-chan!"

Yuki menjawab dengan antusias. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya menjadi pucat pasi. Dia tahu kalau Shirayuki memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar untuk mengeluarkan es. Namun kendalinya terhadap kekuatan es masih kurang! Kalau dia salah membekukan bisa gawat nantinya! Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, Yuki serius dengan perkataanya dan senyum polos itu masih terpampang di wajahnya. Naruto semakin memucat ketika melihat Yuki mulai berjalan ke arahnya, bersiap-siap untuk membekukan lantainya. Tidak mau menunggu bencana menimpanya, Naruto berusaha menghentikan Yuki yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"STOOOOOP! Biarkan aku mencari sendiri jalan keluarnya Yuki!"

"Hah? Kenapa Onii-chan?" tanya Yuki kebingungan.

"Aku punya kepercayaan penuh kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan es mu dengan baik, namun pengendalian es mu masih kurang!" Naruto mencoba menghentikan Yuki.

"Kita tidak tahu kalau kita tidak mencoba, Onii-chan!" Yuki hanya membalas perkataan Naruto dengan senyum yang lebar.

"JANGAN MENCOBANYA KE DIRIKU, YUKI!"

Naruto semakin panik. Yuki yang kasihan melihat Naruto menurut dan kembali duduk di sofa. Naruto akhirnya menghembus nafas lega dan kemudian berkata kepada Gaara.

"Gaara, maafkan aku soal perkataanku tadi. Aku tidak akan memberitahu pada Kankurou dan Temari kalau kau baru saja tersenyum!"

"Senyum apa yang kau maksud, temanku Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Gaara dengan nada santai.

Naruto hanya menggeram. Dia tahu apa yang Gaara ingin dia katakan.

"Baiklah aku hanya berkhayal tadi! Aku berkhayal kalau Kazekage Suna, Sabaku Gaara, yang kepribadiannya itu bagaikan balok es, baru saja tersenyum!"

Naruto berteriak keras di depan Gaara. Gaara mengangguk puas mendengar jawaban Narut. Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto terangkat dari lantai yang baru saja menjebakknya dan pasir yang berada di lantai tersebut hilang entah kemana. Naruto hanya menggeram setelah keluar dari lantai tersebut. Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam, menatap muka Naruto dengan santai.

"Ingatlah Gaara, suatu saat nanti akan kubalas kau nanti!" Naruto mengeluarkan kata-kata ini dengan kesal.

"Aku akan menunggu hari itu tiba, Namikaze Naruto." jawab Gaara santai.

'_Oh Gaara, kau memprovokasi orang yang salah, kau tidak tahu kejahilan apa yang kulakukan dulu di Konoha. Kau akan merasakan pembalasanku nanti, Sabaku Gaara. Bersiaplah! Muahahahaha'_

Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Namikaze Naruto, mari kita kembali ke topik pembicaraan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Gaara.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan itu, tolong panggil aku Naruto saja. aku merasa tidak nyaman dipanggil dengan formal seperti itu. Kira-kira kapan Tayuya sudah bisa di tangani di rumah sakit Suna?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara.

"Bisa dimulai dari sekarang. Kapan kau akan mendaftarkan Tayuya untuk ditangani? Aku akan mengusahakan agar nona Tayuya bisa dirawat dengan segera. Apalagi yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Gaara.

"Untuk sekarang, tolong sediakan sebuah penginapan dan restoran untuk kami makan. Dan tolong beritahu aku dimana toko baju dan toko peralatan ninja yang baik. Ada yang harus aku beli disana dan aku juga berencana untuk pergi ke perpustakaan Suna hari ini kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Akan aku beritahu kepada orang-orangku untuk mengusahakan apa yang kau butuhkan bisa disediakan secepatnya."

"Terima kasih Gaara."

"Sama-sama, Naruto."

Naruto dan Gaara lalu berjabat tangan setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai.

Baru saja Naruto dan Gaara berjabat tangan, masuklah seorang wanita yang cukup cantik dengan rambut kuning gelap mengenakan sebuah yukata yang digunakan untuk bertarung. Dapat terlihat sebuah kipas rasaksa tergantung di punggung wanita tersebut. Dia adalah Sabaku Temari, kakak perempuan Gaara. Dia tampak sedikit kesal.

"Gaara, aku sudah selesai dengan misiku. Gaara, aku minta tolong padamu, jangan lagi kau memberiku misi rank D! aku hampir gila mengurus anak-anak di TK Suna. Sekali lagi kau memberikan misi semacam itu lagi padaku, persetan dengan jabatanmu sebagai Kazekage, akan kuhantam kepalamu dengan kipas besarku ini!" Temari mengancam Gaara. Rambut Temari berantakan, mukanya terlihat sangat kesal. Temari lalu menyadari kalau Gaara tidak sendirian.

"Na-Naruto!? Maaf, aku tidak menyadari kalau kau sedang ada disini. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku dengar kau menghilang dari Konoha. Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu di Suna." Temari berkata sambil meminta maaf pada Naruto.

" Baik-baik saja, Temari-san. aku juga tidak menyangka kalau aku akan berada di Suna sekarang. Dan mengenai kabar kalau aku menghilang dari Konoha, aku bukan menghilang dari Konoha. Lebih tepatnya, aku kabur dari desa Konoha."

"Kabur? Kenapa kau memilih kabur dari Konoha? " tanya Temari pada Naruto.

"Hal itu terjadi setelah aku berhasil membawa kembali Sasuke di lembah terakhir. Singkat cerita, para dewan Konoha kesal karena aku membawa Sasuke kembali dengan babak belur, lalu mereka memutuskan untuk menghukumku. Sudah muak dengan perlakuan desa Konoha padaku, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi ninja Konoha dan keluar dari desa. Dengan ini aku bebas bergerak dan aku tidak akan diburu oleh hunter-nin."

"Begitu ya...Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi ninja Suna saja!" Temari mencoba mengajak Naruto menjadi ninja Suna.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Maaf Temari, aku tidak bisa menerima tawaranmu. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi ninja dan menjadi seorang pengembara. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan menjadi seorang pengembara. Namun saat ini, aku cukup senang bisa berhenti menjadi ninja, bisa bebas dan mendapatkan perlakuan yang adil, tidak terlibat dengan sisi gelap dunia ninja. Menurutku kebahagiaan kecil ini merupakan sesuatu yang berharga."

Naruto berkata dengan lembut pada Temari. Selagi membicarakan hal tersebut, pikiran Naruto melayang ke hari dimana ia bertemu dengan Haku. Saat itu dia tertidur di hutan karena kelelahan saat latihan. Ketika dia bangun, dia melihat Haku sedang membangunkannya. Setelah berbicara cukup lama akhirnya Naruto dan Haku berpisah. Mereka bertemu kedua kalinya sebagai musuh keesokan harinya. Pada hari itu, Naruto kehilangan orang dan teman pertama yang mengerti penderitaannya.

Dunia shinobi itu berat dan kejam. Teman bisa berubah menjadi lawan, kematian bisa menyerang kapan saja, dan ninja hanyalah alat bagi suatu desa untuk kepentingan desa itu sendiri. Sebagus atau secantik apapun kata yang dirangkai untuk mendeskripsikan kata ninja, kenyataannya hanya satu. Ninja itu adalah pembunuh, hanyalah sebuah alat bagi sebuah desa. Ninja yang kuat namanya akan dikenang dan ninja yang lemah, namanya akan lenyap begitu saja dalam kegelapan. Membunuh atau dibunuh, itulah hukum alam yang berlaku bagi ninja. Karena hal ini jugalah rantai kebencian itu masih ada. Ninja yang membunuh dan dibunuh tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Naruto yang mendapat kesempatan untuk bebas dari dunia ninja menganggap berhentinya dia menjadi seorang ninja adalah sebuah anugrah dan hal itu harus disyukuri.

"Jadi itu keputusanmu Naruto...baiklah, aku akan menghormati keputusanmu. Aku lihat kau membawa teman ke sini, perkenalkan mereka padaku!"

Temari lalu melihat kedua orang yang datang bersama Naruto. Temari melihat ada seorang gadis cantik berambut putih dengan lekuk tubuh yang bisa membuat laki-laki tergoda dan wanita iri. Gadis berambut putih itu terlihat ramah. Lalu Temari melihat gadis yang duduk di kursi roda. Gadis itu berambut merah dan cukup cantik. Entah kenapa Temari merasa pernah melihat gadis ini. Lalu Temari sadar dia memang pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini.

"KAU!"

Temari lalu menarik kipas besi besarnya dari punggungnya lalu berlari dan mulai mengayunkan kipasnya ke arah kepala Tayuya menggunakan ujung kipas yang keras itu. Naruto yang sadar Temari akan menyerang Tayuya lalu muncul di hadapan Temari dan mengeluarkan tendangan yang keras ke arah ulu hati Temari. Temari dengan cepat menahan tendangan Naruto dengan kipasnya itu. Tendangan Naruto sangat keras sehingga membuat Temari terseret ke belakang beberapa langkah walau sudah menahan serangan tersebut menggunakan kipas besarnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, NARU-"

Temari tiba-tiba diam. Temari yang tadinya ingin berteriak keras pada Naruto kehilangan suaranya ketika melihat kedua mata Naruto berubah menjadi biru es dan muka Naruto terlihat serius. Naruto hanya berdiri di depan Temari setelah selesai menendang Temari. Entah kenapa Temari tidak berani maju selangkah pun ketika melihat tatapan dingin Naruto tertuju ke mukanya. Tatapan dingin yang seakan menusuk jiwanya.

"Temari-san maaf aku menendangmu barusan. Tapi aku peringatkan kepadamu Temari-san, jika kau menyerang Tayuya di hadapanku lagi, tidak peduli kau kakaknya Gaara atau bukan, aku akan menghajarmu." Naruto berkata dengan nada dingin yang menusuk jiwa Temari.

Temari memberanikan diri dan berkata pada Naruto.

"Naruto, apakah kau tidak tahu dia itu siapa!?"

"Dia merupakan mantan ninja Oto dan merupakan salah satu pengawal pribadi Orochimaru. Dia juga ninja yang berpartisipasi dalam penculikan Sasuke."

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau menghalangiku!? Dia merupakan salah satu penyebab kau keluar dari desa kan!?"

"Karena aku sudah berjanji pada Tayuya kalau aku akan melindunginya."

Jawaban Naruto membuat Temari tertegun. Naruto kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tahu kalau dia adalah mantan ninja Oto dan dia juga merupakan pengawal pribadi Orochimaru. Namun hal itu hanyalah masa lalu. Aku tidak kenal dengan ninja Oto yang bernama Tayuya. Yang aku kenal adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut merah bernama Kisaragi Tayuya yang membutuhkan pertolongan dan aku sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya. Walaupun seluruh orang di Suna menjadi musuhnya, maka aku akan berada di sisi Tayuya dan melindunginya." Naruto berkata dengan mantap.

"Kenapa...kenapa kau akan berbuat sejauh itu kepada gadis yang baru kau kenal?"

"Karena aku sudah berjanji. Dan Namikaze Naruto selalu menepati janjinya."

Temari sekali lagi terdiam mendengar jawaban lalu menghela nafas dan menaruh kembali kipasnya di belakang punggungnya.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku akan mempercayai keputusanmu. Namun jika dia berbuat kekacauan di Suna, kau yang harus bertanggung jawab Naruto."

Temari mengalah kepada Naruto. kalau pun Temari mencoba bertarung dengan Naruto, Temari yakin kalau Naruto pasti pemenangnya. Postur tubuh Naruto kemudian menjadi santai dan mata biru es Naruto kembali berubah menjadi lembut.

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, Temari." Naruto bersyukur Temari bisa mengerti alasan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu mari kuperkenalkan temanku pada kalian. Gadis yang berambut putih bernama Kanazawa Shirayuki."

"Salam kenal, Temari-chan!" Yuki melambaikan tangannya ke arah Temari.

"Salam kenal juga, Yuki-chan." Temari membalas balik lambaian si Yuki.

"Dan yang di sebelah kanan Yuki adalah Kisaragi Tayuya."

Setelah Naruto memperkenalkan Tayuya, suasana menjadi hening. Naruto mengira Tayuya akan langsung berbicara kasar seperti biasa namun Tayuya tidak berbicara sedikit pun, Naruto membalikkan badan untuk menegur si Tayuya. Ketika membalikkan badan, Naruto melihat Tayuya sedang menunduk sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Err...Tayuya, bisakah kau menyapa si Temari?"

"A-apa!?"

Tayuya yang sedang tidak fokus mengangkat mukanya. Naruto yang melihat muka Tayuya secara langsung tiba-tiba memerah. Muka Tayuya terlihat memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya sedikit gemetar dan tangan Tayuya masih menempel di kedua pipinya.

'_Uwaa!? Kenapa Tayuya terlihat sangat manis di mataku sekarang!?'_

Pikir Naruto yang sekarang sedang panik. Tayuya yang menyadari dirinya sedang ditatap oleh mata biru langit Naruto, makin memerah dan mulai mengamuk.

"UWA! JANGAN LIHAT MUKAKU, KUNING BEGO!"

Naruto yang tadinya memerah langsung menjadi kesal.

"OI APA MAKSUDMU MEMANGGILKU BEGO TAYUYA!"

"DIAM KAU LAKI-LAKI BUAS! BISA-BISANYA KAU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU DI DEPAN ORANG-ORANG! ITU SUNGGUH MEMALUKAN TAHU!"

"BICARA APA MAKSUDMU!? AKU TIDAK MENGERTI APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN!"

"BICARA YANG TADI ITU! PERKATAANMU YANG MENGATAKAN KALAU KAU AKAN MELINDUNGIKU WALAU SELURUH DESA SUNA JADI MUSUHKU!"

"JADI MASALAHNYA APA!?" Naruto makin kebingungan mendengar perkataan Tayuya.

"ITU SUNGGUH MEMALUKAN TAHU! KAU BERBICARA SEAKAN-AKAN AKU ADALAH..." perkataan Tayuya mulai terbata-bata.

"AKU ADALAH!?"

"AKU ADALAH...AKU ADALAH...AKU-FUGAAA!" Tayuya yang sudah tidak bisa menahan malu lalu mulai menggerakan kursi rodanya dan mengambil barang terdekat yang ada di kantor Kazekage tersebut. Tayuya lalu mulai melempar vas, buku yang ada di rak, dan barang kecil yang menyakitkan lainnya.

"OI-BERHENTI TAYUYA! GYAA! JANGAN MENGAMUK DI DALAM KANTOR KAZEKAGE TAYUYA! JANGAN LEMPAR BUKU ITU! GAH!" Naruto menjerit kesakitan ketika salah satu buku kamus yang tebal itu mendarat dengan lancar di muka Naruto. Naruto yang tidak ingin menghadapi kemarahan Tayuya lalu segera kabur dari kantor Kazekage. Yuki juga ikut mengikuti dari belakang.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Tayuya akhirnya kelelahan dan menyandarkan badannya di kursi roda.

Sedangkan Temari? Dia hanya tertawa melihat apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Bwahahahaha! Aku tidak menyangka Naruto akan lari terbirit-birit hanya karena satu wanita lumpuh di kursi roda bwahahaha!" Temari memegang perutnya yang kesakitan karena tertawa Gaara juga terlihat menyembunyikan senyumnya dengan mengenakan topi Kazekage dan menutupi mukanya. Sedangkan Tayuya hanya tertunduk malu.

'_Dasar laki-laki bodoh! Kau membuat aku malu tahu! Kau berbicara seakan aku adalah...adalah pacarmu! Sensitif sedikit kenapa sih, dasar idiot!" _jerit Tayuya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Tayuya melihat sebuah tangan tersodor di depan mukanya. Tangan itu milik Temari.

"Jadi kita mulai berteman dari sekarang? Namaku adalah Sabaku Temari, senang berkenalan denganmu, cabe merah." Temari berkata dengan senyum lebar.

Tayuya yang mendengarkan hal tersebut lalu menggenggam tangan Temari sambil menyeringai.

"Namaku Kisaragi Tayuya, kuncir empat!"

Kedua kunoichi tersebut berjabat tangan sambil menyeringai ke satu sama lain. Ini adalah awal dari persahabatan yang indah bagi mereka berdua. Gaara yang sudah puas tersenyum lalu berkata pada Temari.

"Temari, ajak Kisaragi Tayuya ke rumah sakit Suna. Semoga saja kita bisa menyembuhkan kakinya yang lumpuh itu." Kata Gaara dengan datar.

"Akan kuantar dia. Lagian aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada Tayuya. Terutama soal laki-laki idamannya." Temari menyindir Tayuya.

"A-APA!? AKU TIDAK SUKA DENGAN NARUTO TAHU!" Tayuya mencoba mengelak.

"Hoo? Rasanya aku tadi tidak menyebutkan nama Naruto, apakah berarti laki-laki idamanmu adalah Naruto?" senyum Temari makin melebar.

"LU-LUPAKAN YANG TADI AKU KATAKAN KUNCIR EMPAT!"

"Oh tidak bisa, kita akan berbicara banyak soal kesanmu tentang Naruto di perjalanan, cabe merah! Gaara, aku sudah memberikan laporan misiku di mejamu!" Temari lalu membawa kursi roda dan Tayuya menuju ke rumah sakit Suna.

"OI TUNG-"

BLAM!

Pintu kantor Kazekage tertutup. Gaarara hanya tertawa puas setelah tidak ada orang didalam.

'_Namikaze Naruto, belum satu hari terlewat, kau sudah mencerahkan hariku.'_

Lalu Gaara meneruskan pekerjaannya.

* * *

Sekarang mari kita lihat protagonis kita yang sekali lagi tidak beruntung. Naruto terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan di jalan desa Sunagakure dengan raut muka yang kesal sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang kesakitan akibat terkena buku kamus yang dilempar oleh Tayuya. Yuki mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka berdua menarik perhatian warga Suna karena rambut kuning dan rambut putih yang dimiliki Naruto dan Yuki merupakan sesuatu yang langka di desa Suna. Naruto mendapatkan tatapan penuh perhatian dari perempuan Suna sedangkan Yuki mendapatkan tatapan penuh perhatian dari laki-laki yang ada di Suna. Naruto dan Yuki sedang pergi menuju toko pakaian dan toko alat ninja.

"Aduh hidungku sakit sekali, apa sih yang dipikirkan Tayuya?" Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu karena perkataanmu sendiri, Onii-chan." Yuki memberitahu pada Naruto.

"Hah? Memangnya ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Naruto-Onii-chan, coba kau ulang lagi perkataanmu tentang Tayuya-chan pada Temari."

Naruto mencoba mengingat kembali lalu menjawab.

"Aku tahu kalau dia adalah mantan ninja Oto dan dia juga merupakan pengawal pribadi Orochimaru. Namun hal itu hanyalah masa lalu. Aku tidak kenal dengan ninja Oto yang bernama Tayuya. Yang aku kenal adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut merah bernama Kisaragi Tayuya yang membutuhkan pertolongan dan aku sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya. Walaupun seluruh orang di Suna menjadi musuhnya, maka aku akan berada di sisi Tayuya dan melindunginya. Aku rasa tidak ada yang aneh, jadi kenapa Tayuya menjadi marah?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Yuki yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Huh, dasar laki-laki tidak peka." Yuki hanya berkata dengan singkat.

"Kurang peka? Apa maksudmu Yuki?" Naruto jadi semakin kebingungan.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri, baka Onii-chan."

Yuki hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Naruto. Yuki merasakan simpati kepada Tayuya. Tiba-tiba Yuki teringat sesuatu.

"Nee, Onii-chan, kau ingat janjimu padaku?" Yuki bertanya pada Naruto.

"Hah? Janji yang mana?" tanya Naruto kembali pada Yuki.

"Itu, kau berjanji akan menggendongku setelah Tayuya-chan saat kita di padang pasir." Yuki menjadi cemberut.

"Oh! Yang itu, aku masih ingat. Kenapa memangnya?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Yuki. Naruto melihat muka Yuki yang cemberut menjadi cerah kembali. Naruto kemudian melihat Yuki mengambil ancang-ancang lalu melompat ke punggungnya.

"Waisho!"

"OOF!"

Naruto maju beberapa langkah ketika Yuki meloncat ke punggung Naruto. kedua lengan Yuki merangkul leher Naruto dan kedua lengan Naruto menempel di kedua paha Yuki agar Yuki tidak jatuh ke tanah. Seketika Naruto mendapatkan tatapan iri dari setiap laki-laki di Suna dan Yuki mendapatkan tatapan iri dari perempuan di Suna.

"Oi Yuki, apa yang kau lakukan!?" Naruto seketika menjadi panik

"Sudah jelas kan? Aku sedang digendong oleh mu Onii-chan!" jawab Yuki dengan riang.

"Aku tahu! Tapi kenapa kau loncat ke punggungku!? Masa aku harus menggendongmu di depan umum!?" Naruto protes kepada Yuki.

"Tapi kau kan sudah berjanji, Onii-chan! Lagian aku tidak bilang kapan aku harus digendong, jadi aku memilih untuk digendong sekarang!" jawab Yuki sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher belakang Naruto.

Naruto lalu mengalah dan hanya menghela nafas kecil sambil tersenyum kecil kepada Yuki.

"hah, dasar imouto yang menyusahkan" Naruto berkomentar sambil tersenyum

"Hehe!"

Yuki hanya tersenyum lebar. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju ke toko pakaian.

"Onii-chan wa daisuki." Yuki berbisik kecil dari belakang punggung Naruto.

"Eh? Apa yang tadi kau katakan Yuki? Maaf aku tidak sempat mendengarnya." Naruto bertanya kepadaYuki

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa!" Yuki mengelak dari pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut segera melupakannya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke toko pakaian.

* * *

Naruto dan Yuki sudah sampai di toko pakaian Suna. Naruto yang masih menggendong Yuki masuk ke dalam toko tersebut.

"Selamat datang di toko pakaian Suna! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

kata pelayan toko wanita yang bekerja ketika melihat Naruto dan Yuki masuk ke dalam toko. Sesaat pelayan toko itu kebingungan melihat seorang laki-laki berambut kuning menggendong seorang perempuan berambut putih namun si pelayan toko menghiraukan fakta tersebut dan mulai menyapa mereka.

"Kami ingin membeli pakaian untuk laki-laki dan perempuan. Tolong tunjukkan kami dimana bagian pakaian laki-laki dan perempuan. Dan Yuki, turun dari punggungku sekarang!"Naruto memerintahkan Yuki untuk turun dari punggungnya. Yuki hanya cemberut dan secara ogah-ogahan turun dari punggung Naruto.

"Biar saya antarkan kalian berdua ke bagian tersebut. Err...Nona..."

"Yuki." jawab Naruto dengan pelan ke arah pelayan toko tersebut.

"Ya, nona Yuki, tolong ikuti saya ke bagian pakaian wanita. Dan untuk tuan..."

"Naruto."

"dan untuk tuan Naruto, pakaian laki-laki berada di ujung sana." Pelayan toko tersebut menunjuk ke ujung bagian toko.

Naruto mengangguk lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke bagian pakaian laki-laki ketika dia merasakan seseorang memegang ujung bajunya. Naruto menoleh ke belakang lalu melihat tangan yang memegang baju Naruto adalah Yuki.

"O-Onii-chan..." Yuki berkata pelan.

Naruto awalnya bingung kenapa Yuki bertingkah seperti ini. Namun Naruto kemudian sadar kalau Yuki masih takut dengan manusia.

"Pelayan, bisakah aku ikut ke pakaian bagian wanita? Saya ingin mengantarkan adik saya." Naruto meminta izin kepada pelayan toko tersebut.

"Oh silakan saja tuan! Mari ikuti saya." Lalu pelayan toko tersebut menuntun Yuki dan Naruto menuju ke bagian pakaian wanita.

"Arigato, Onii-chan." Bisiku Yuki pelan sambil menundukkan mukanya. Pipinya terlihat merah merona. Naruto dan pelayan wanita itu punya satu pikiran yang sama di benak mereka sekarang.

'_Kawaii!'_

Akhirnya mereka sampai. Pelayan toko itu berkata.

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai, jika kalian perlu bantuan, panggil saja saya. Nama saya Yumiko. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Lalu pelayan wanita itu pergi.

Naruto mulai berjalan kembali ke bagian pakaian pria ketika Naruto sekali lagi dihentikan oleh Yuki.

"Nee, Onii-chan, temani aku disini." Jawab Yuki pelan. Yuki melihat ke sekitar dan melihat banyak orang yang sedang berbelanja di toko itu. Naruto yang menyadari kekhawatiran Yuki lalu memegang kedua pundak Yuki dan berkata dengan lembut.

"Yuki, aku tahu kau belum terbiasa dengan manusia, ditambah lagi masa lalumu yang kelam juga tidak membantu. Tapi percayalah padaku, tidak semua manusia sejahat itu. Manusia yang ada disini tidak akan menyakitimu. Jika salah satu dari mereka menyakitimu, panggilah namaku maka aku akan datang. Karena itu tenang saja Yuki dan pilihlah baju yang kau suka, akan ku belikan untukmu." Naruto mencoba menenangkan Yuki. Sepertinya Yuki sudah menjadi sedikit tenang.

"A-aku akan mencoba, Onii-chan." Yuki berkata dengan pelan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Lalu Naruto pergi ke bagian pakaian laki-laki, sedangkan Yuki sudah mulai memilih pakaian yang ingin dia beli.

Di bagian pakaian laki-laki.

Naruto sedang memilih pakaian yang akan dia kenakan. Namun Naruto agak kebingungan dia harus memilih pakaian apa yang cocok dengannya. Dia hanya memakai pakaian jumpsuit biru oranye ketika masih di Konoha karena itu adalah hadiah pertama yang diberikan Sandaime. Naruto lalu membuka hubungan telepatinya dengan Kurama.

'_Oi Kurama, apa kau masih tidur?' _Naruto bertanya pada Kurama.

'_**Tidak, aku sudah bangun bocah. Kenapa aku memanggilku?'**_kata Kurama dari dalam pikiran Naruto.

'_Aku ingin bertanya padamu, kira-kira pakaian apa yang cocok denganku?'_

'_**Kau bertanya kepada orang yang salah bocah, aku itu bijuu, mana mungkin aku tahu hal yang seperti itu!'**_Kurama menggerutu ketika ditanya hal sepertiitu.

'_Kalau begitu, menurtmu warna baju apa yang cocok untukku?' _tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

'_**Kalau menurutku terserah kau saja, asal jangan kau memilih baju yang terlihat sangat konyol seperti dua manusia yang memliki ulat bulu di mata dan kepala mangkuk itu.'**_ Jawab Kurama. Kedua orang yang memakai pakaian ketat berwarna hijau tersebut merusak mata Kurama saja. dan jika suatu saat Naruto mulai mengenakan pakaian seperti itu, persetan dengan Akatsuki, Kurama lebih baik bunuh diri dari pada punya_ jinchuuriki_ yang mengenakan pakaian ketat memalukan seperti itu.

'_Begitu ya, terima kasih atas saran yang tidak-terlalu-membantumu itu.'_ Naruto menjawab dengan kesal.

'_**Dasar bocah yang tidak tahu sopan santun.'**_

Lalu Kurama memutuskan telepatinya dengan Naruto. Naruto lalu menghela nafas dan mulai memilih baju-baju yang dia perlukan di perjalanan. Sekarang Naruto mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan celana cargo berwarna abu-abu. Baju-baju lainnya sudah dia bawa ke kasir untuk dibayar nanti sekaligus dengan baju yang dia kenakan sekarang. Naruto sekarang menuju ke bagian pakaian wanita untuk mengecek keadaan Yuki.

Ketika Naruto sampai, Naruto melihat Temari sedang menunggu di luar bilik untuk mengganti pakaian.

"Oh Naruto, kau juga disini rupanya." Kata Temari yang ada di toko tersebut.

"Temari? Kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau menemani Tayuya?" Naruto bertanya kepada Temari.

"Aku sudah mengantarnya ke rumah sakit Suna. Tim doktor mengatakan kalau kaki Tayuya bisa disembuhkan namun memerlukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut dan itu akan memakan waktu lama jadi aku pergi saja ke sini, lagi pula ini juga toko langgananku. Dan aku khawatir kalau _fashion sense_ mu yang buruk itu bisa mempengaruhi Yuki. Syukurlah dugaanku salah." Kata Temari sambil tersenyum lebar dengan sindirannya terhadap Naruto. Temari cukup setuju dengan pilihan pakaian Naruto yang sekarang.

"Hei! _Fashion senseku_ tidak buruk tahu!" Naruto mencoba menolak sindiran tersebut.

"Oh ya? Kau dulu ninja yang berisik, mengenakan pakaian jumpsuit yang neon oranye yang menyakitkan mata dan dapat mengundang musuh untuk menyerangmu. Kalau itu bukan bukti fashion sense yang buruk, aku tidak tahu apa itu." Jawab Temari sambil nyengir lebar.

Naruto hanya menggerutu karena fakta itu benar adanya. Naruto lalu melihat tumpukkan baju yang ada di bangku kecil dekat bilik.

"Tumpukkan baju milik siap itu?" tanya Naruto pada Temari.

"Milik Yuki." Jawab Temari santai.

"Hah!? Kenapa bisa sebanyak itu!?" Naruto terkejut mendengar jawaban Yuki. Masa sih Yuki membeli baju sebanyak itu?

"Tentu saja! karena aku yang memilih pakaian tersebut." Temari hanya menjawab santai.

...

"APA!?" Naruto berteriak pada Temari.

"Iya, aku yang memilih pakaian itu. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Temari.

"Tentu saja ada masalah! Kau kira siapa yang harus membayar ini!?" Naruto bertanya dengan kasar pada Temari.

"Seharusnya kau." Jawab Temari,

"Itu dia masalahnya! Kau kira aku punya cukup uang untuk membayar semua baju-baju itu!?" Naruto lalu menunjukkan jarinya ke tumpukan baju tersebut.

"Kan aku bilang seharusnya. Apa kau lupa kalau Gaara berkata akan menyediakan seluruh yang kau butuhkan?"

Perkataan Temari membuat Naruto terdiam. Setelah 3 detik berlalu, Naruto lalu menepuk mukanya.

"Aku lupa kalau Gaara mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya. Bodoh sekali aku." Naruto menepuk mukanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar ceroboh."

"Diam kau Temari."

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara muncul dari balik bilik tempat mengganti pakaian tersebut.

"Onii-chan, kau ada disitu?" Suara Yuki datang dari dalam bilik.

"Ya, ini aku. Apakah kau sudah selesai, Yuki?" Naruto berkata pada Yuki.

"Iya..."

"Kalau begitu keluarlah." Kata Naruto.

"Tapi, aku malu..." jawab Yuki pelan.

Karena malas menunggu Yuki keluar dari bilik tersebut, Temari berjalan ke arah bilik tersebut dan membuka tirainya.

"Kya!" suara imut Yuki terdengar dan tirai pun terbuka.

Naruto hanya dapat menatap penampilan Yuki, suara Naruto tampak tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Yuki sekarang mengenakan baju kaos putih polos dengan jaket berwarna coklat dan rok panjang di bawah lutut berwarna putih. Yuki terlihat sangat cantik untuk seseorang yang berumur 12 tahun.

Temari lalu menepuk dada Naruto sambil berbisik.

"Hei, katakan apa yang kau pikirkan tentang penampilannya sekarang, Naruto!"

Naruto mengangguk lalu berkata.

"Yu-Yuki, ka-kau terlihat cantik sekali." Kata Naruto dengan muka yang sedikit memerah.

"Te-terima kasih Naruto-kun." Jawab Yuki dengan pipi yang merah merona.

'_Naruto-kun?'_

Naruto menyadari untuk sesaat Yuki memanggil dirinya Naruto-kun, namun dia mencoba melupakannya. Naruto tidak ingin membuat Yuki menjadi lebih malu.

"Kalau sudah selesai, ayo kita segera membayar pakaian-pakaian ini!" kata Temari dengan antusias.

Naruto dan Yuki hanya mengangguk lalu pergi bersama Temari untuk membayar di kasir. Setelah selesai, mereka segera keluar dari toko tersebut dengan barang belanjaannya. Naruto lalu meyegel belanjaannya di gulungan yang biasa dia bawa. Naruto lalu berkata pada Temari.

"Hei Temari, aku sekarang akan pergi ke toko peralatan ninja. Tolong bawa Yuki jalan-jalan sebentar." Naruto berkata pada Temari.

"Boleh saja, aku juga ingin mengenal Yuki-chan lebih dekat. Kau tidak keberatan kan Yuki-chan?" tanya Temari pada Yuki.

"A-aku tidak keberatan." Jawab Yuki. Ini juga bisa menjadi kesempatan bagus untuk menyembuhkan phobia kecilnya terhadap manusia. Lalu Yuki dan Temari berpisah dengan Naruto.

Naruto lalu pergi mencari toko alat-alat ninja.

* * *

Toko alat-alat ninja Suna.

Ketika memasuki toko tersebut, Naruto melihat banyak alat-alat ninja terpampang didalamnya. Ada _katana, tanto, kusari gama,_dan seruling untuk pertarungan. Naruto berjalan ke arah pemilik toko tersebut.

"Selamat siang, namaku Kuzunoha Tetsu. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang pemilik toko pada Naruto.

"Selamat siang juga, nama saya Namikaze Naruto. saya ingin memesan sesuatu."

Mendengar nama Namikaze, mata Tetsu terbelalak.

"Namikaze? Namikaze yang sama dengan nama Namikaze Minato!?" tanya Tetsu pada Naruto.

"I-iya. Aku adalah anaknya." Jawab Naruto.

"Begitu ya, pantas saja ada kemiripan antara kau dan Minato. Namaku adalah Kuzunoha Tetsu, orang yang membuat kunai bercabang tiga ayahmu." Perkataan Tetsu membuat mata Naruto melebar.

"Kunai cabang tiga yang digunakan untuk jurus _**hiraishin!? **_kunai legendaris yang memunculkan nama _Konoha no Kiroi Senkou!?"_

"Ya, kunai tersebut. Tak kusangka kalau aku bisa bertemu dengan anaknya, hahaha!" Tetsu tertawa.

"Jadi, kau ingin memesan apa, Naruto? aku akan memberikamu harga diskon karena aku kenal dengan ayahmu."

"Aku ingin kau membuatkan baju untuk bertarung dengan baju yang tahan api, tidak mudah robek dengan kerah warna hitam yang bergabung dengan jubah merah. Celana dan boots berwarna hitam dengan garis merah ke bawah. Dan jika kau bisa, tolong buatkan aku dua buah _katana _ yang cukup kuat, dengan gagang katana pertama berwarna biru dan gagang katana kedua berwarna putih." Naruto memberitahukan apa saja yang dia inginkan kepada Tetsu.

"Wah, perintah yang cukup sulit, namun tidak mustahil. Akan aku coba buat. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menginginkan kedua _katana_ tersebut memiliki gagang biru dan putih? Apakah ada alasan tertentu? Dan apakah kau tidak ingin menggunakan kunai bercabang tiga?" tanya Tetsu.

"Aku ingin menamakan kedua katana itu. Katana yang berwarna biru akan kunamakan _aozora _dan yang berwarna putih bernama _tsubasa._ Jadi kedua _katana_ itu akan memiliki kesan orang yang memiliki sayap untuk terbang ke langit, untuk kebebasan. Sedangkan untuk kunai cabang tiga, kalau kau ingin buat, buat saja. alasan aku tidak memesan pembuatan kunai itu karena aku ingin menjalani jalanku sendiri, tidak mengikuti jalan orang tuaku." Naruto menjelaskan dengan mantap.

Tetsu yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya tertawa. Naruto benar-benar mengingatkan dia pada ayahnya.

"Kalau aku boleh bertanya, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal ayahku?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bertemu dengan ayahmu ketika masih muda. Saat itu sedang terjadi perang shinobi dunia ketiga dan aku cukup terkenal sebagai pembuat senjata. Saat itu aku dan keluargaku sedang pergi mencari tempat aman. Aku dihadang oleh beberapa kumpulan ninja yang mengetahui reputasiku. Saat itu keluargaku bisa saja terbunuh kalau ayahmu tidak menolongku. Ayahmu membunuh sekumpulan ninja itu dengan sangat cepat dalam hitungan 1 menit saja. Setelah selamat, untuk membalaskan hutang budiku padanya aku membuatkan dia kunai bercabang tiga terbuat dari titanium sesuai pesanannya. Aku tidak menyangka karyaku akan menjadi pemicu lahirnya teknik _hiraishin._ Setelah itu kami pun masih suka berhubungan komunikasi. Namun sayangnya dia meninggal 14 tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang setelah 14 tahun berlalu aku pun bertemu dirimu. Nasib memang bekerja secara misterius. Pesanan ini akan selesai dalam waktu 2 bulan lebih. Apa kau bisa menunggu selama itu?" Tetsu berkata poada Naruto.

"Aku bisa menunggu selama itu. Terima kasih mau menerima pesananku Tetsu-san."

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-san. anggap saja ini hadiah dariku." Kata Tetsu dengan santai.

"Aku akan kesini lagi kapan-kapan!" kata Naruto yang mulai beranjak keluar dari toko.

"Aku akan menunggumu Naruto-san!" kata Tetsu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto membalas lambaian tangan Tetsu lalu keluar dari toko tersebut.

* * *

Naruto setelah mendapatkan informasi dimana letak tempat latihan Suna, segera berjalan menuju tempat latihan tersebut. Seperti yang diduga di Suna, tempat latihan tersebut hanyalah lapangan kosong dengan gundukan pasir dimana-mana. Cocok untuk melatih stamina. Naruto lalu mengeluarkan 25 kagebunshin dan mereka mulai berlatih. Naruto sekarang sedang berlatih untuk membuat variasi _**rasengan. **__**Rasengan **_ merupakan jutsu yang hebat, namun kelemahannya adalah jutsu ini hanya bisa digunakan untuk jarak dekat. Jika musuh ahli dalam pertarungan jarak jauh dan bergerak lebih cepat daripada Naruto, dialah yang akan kalah.

Naruto lalu mencoba memunculkan _**rasengan**_ tanpa menggunakan bunshin. Setelah 1 jam berlalu, Naruto sudah dapat melakukannya dengan bantuan kagebunshin. Yang jadi masalah utamanya adalah bagaimana membuat rasengan menjadi teknik jarak jauh. Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara dari dalam pikiran Naruto.

'_**Naruto, sudah saatnya kau belajar menggunakan kekuatan youkai mu.'**_Suara itu adalah suara Kurama.

'_Kekuatan youkai ku?'_

'_**Ya, atau bisa kau sebut juga kekuatan iblismu. Kekuatan yang muncul saat kau berubah menjadi hanyou, saat rambut dan matamu menjadi merah untuk pertama kalinya.'**_ Kurama menjelaskan.

'_Oh itu maksudmu. Bagaimana cara mengeluarkan kekuatan itu?' _tanya Naruto pada Kurama.

' _**Saat ini kau memiliki 2 chakra yang berbeda. Chakra youkai mu dan chakraku. Fokuskan kekuatanmu ke seluruh tubuhmu dan rasakan chakra youkai mu mengalir ke suluruh tubuhmu. Setelah itu kumpulkan dalam satu titik dan keluarkan. Ketika sudah di keluarkan, kendalikan chakramu untuk menyelimuti seluruh badanmu dan chakra yang menyelimuti dirimu akan merubahmu menjadi hanyou.' **_ Kurama menjelaskan.

'_Akan aku coba sekarang.'_

Lalu Naruto menghilangkan seluruh kagebunshinnya dan hanya diam di tempat. Naruto mencoba mengeluarkan chakra barunya dan mengedarkannya ke seluruh tubuh.

DEG!

"Ugh!"

Naruto merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas, darahnya bagaikan dialiri api dan peredaran darah Naruto menjadi sangat cepat. Naruto menahan rasa sakit itu lalu mencoba mengeluarkan chakranya kembali. Tiba-tiba dari tubuh Naruto keluar chakra merah. Chakra merah ini berbeda dengan chakra Kurama. Kalau chakra Kurama berwarna merah dengan sedikit warna oranye, sedangkan chakra Naruto yang baru berwarna merah seperti darah. Lalu chakra tersebut menyelimuti tubuh Naruto bagaikan topan. Chakra tersebut lalu meledak di udara. Seketika terlihat sosok Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi hanyou.

Rambut Naruto menjadi liar dan berwarna merah darah, bersamaan dengan matanya yang merah bagaikan ruby. Naruto memiliki aura yang mengintimidasi siapapun yang tidak memiliki mental yang kuat. Badannya terasa lebih kuat dan lebih cepat.

Namun kekuatan ini terasa berbahaya bagi Naruto. seakan-akan kekuatan ini ingin menguasai tubuhnya. Chakra dalam tubuhnya penuh dengan rasa kepedihan, kemarahan, dan kegelapan.

'_Kurama, kenapa kekuatanku tidak bisa dikontrol!?' _tanya Naruto pada Kurama. Naruto sedang berusaha kuat menahan keinginan untuk menghancurkan dan membunuh yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tubuhnya.

'_**Kekuatan ini muncul dari dalam dirimu sendiri, Naruto.' **_Kurama menjelaskan

'_Apa maksudmu, Kurama!'_ Naruto meminta penjelasan yang jelas

'_**Kau masih belum bisa menerima dirimu sendiri. '**_jawab Kurama singkat.

'_Apa?' _Naruto seolah-olah tidak percaya dnegan apa yang dia dengar.

'_**Kau masih belum bisa menerima dirimu sendiri. Didalam dirimu masih ada sebuah kegelapan besar. Kebencian, kemarahan, kepedihan, ketakutan, sisi gelap mu masih tidak menerima fakta bahwa kau seorang hanyou sekarang. Lebih tepatnya, jiwamu belum bisa menerima dirimu yang baru sepenuhnya.' **_Kurama menjelaskan dengan rinci. Cara untuk mengendalikan kekuatan ini adalah untuk menerima diri sendiri secara seutuhnya. Dan Naruto harus menghadapi sisi gelap yang bersemayam didalam jiwanya.

'_Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?'_ Tanya Naruto secepatnya. Jika diteruskan, dia bisa mengamuk di desa Suna. Dan itu merupakan hal yang buruk.

'_**Putuskan aliran chakramu secepatnya dan kau akan kembali menjadi manusia.'**_

Mendengar penjelasan Kurama, Naruto segera melaksanan perintah Kurama. Tiba-tiba chakra merah darah itu meredup dan kembali kedalam tubuh Naruto.

BRUK!

"Hah..hah...hah..."

Naruto jatuh tersungkur karena kelelahan. Kurama tiba-tiba berkata pada Naruto.

'_**Naruto, temui aku di pikiranmu sekarang.'**_

Naruto langsung pergi ke dalam pikirannya.

* * *

Ketika sampai, Naruto meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut pada Kurama.

"Kurama, apa maksudmu aku memiliki sisi gelap yang besar?" tanya Naruto pada Kurama.

"**Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, Naruto, kau memiliki sisi gelap yang besar dan tersembunyi didalam relung jiwamu. Hal itu adalah kebencian, kemarahan, kepedihan, dan ketakutan." **Jawab Kurama.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan hal itu sebelumnya!" Naruto berteriak pada Kurama.

"**Itu karena kau menguburnya dalam-dalam" **jawaban Kurama membuat Naruto tertegun. Kurama melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"**Saat kau masih di Konoha ketika kau disiksa oleh penduduk desa, baik fisik maupun mental, kau mengubur perasaan takut, benci, amarah yang muncul terhadap penduduk desa. Aku menguburnya dengan mengenakan topeng yang biasa kau pakai di Konoha. Sekarang kau memutuskan untuk menanggalkan topeng emosimu, sisi gelapmu mulai menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Dan jika ini terus terjadi, kau bisa menyakiti orang yang berada di dekatmu." **Kurma berkata pada Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana aku menghadapi hal ini!?" Naruto mulai putus asa.

"**Kau harus menemui sisi gelap yang ada di dalam jiwamu. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah: apa kau siap?" **Kurama berkata dengan datar.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu Kurama?"

"**Ketika kau bertemu dengan sisi gelapmu, apapun yang terjadi disana aku tidak bisa membantumu. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi jika kau tidak cukup kuat untuk menghadapi sisi gelapmu itu. Yang pertama adalah tubuhmu akan dikuasai oleh sisi gelapmu, yang kedua adalah pikiranmu bisa hancur, sama saja kau mati Naruto. kalau kekuatanmu sama dengan sisi gelapmu, maka kau hanya akan keluar dan semuanya kembali menjadi seperti sekarang. apakah kau siap?" **Tanya Kurama pada Naruto. Kurama menatap mata Naruto dengan tajam. Dia harus yakin kalau Naruto siap menemui sisi gelapnya ini.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan berkata

"Aku siap."

"**Baiklah kalau begitu."**

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pintu berwarna coklat di sisi Kurama.

"**Masuklah kedalam pintu ini Naruto. dan aku harap keberuntungan ada di sisimu Naruto." **Kurama berkata dengan datar.

"Terima kasih atas dukungannya, Kurama."

Lalu Naruto masuk kedalam pintu tersebut dan semuanya berubah menjadi putih terang benderang

* * *

Ketika Naruto membuka matanya, Naruto melihat dia berada si sebuah tempat. Tempat itu kering dan tandus, langit berwarna merah senja, seakan menandakan kalau langit akan segera berubah menjadi malam.

"Aku sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu, original."

Sebuah suara muncul dari dalam dunia itu. Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat ada seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya, mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Yang membedakan Naruto dan orang ini adalah Naruto memilik mata berwarna biru dan rambut yang kuning, sedangkan pria dihadapannya memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan mata yang merah.

"Kau!?"

"Selamat datang di dalam jiwamu, Namikaze Naruto. aku adalah sisi gelapmu. Panggil saja aku, **Namikaze Menma." ** Menma menunjukkan senyum lebarnya kepada Naruto.

Chapter 9 End

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga, sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena aku tidak mengupdate fic ini selama 1 bulan lebih(kalau gak salah) sekali lagi aku minta maaf! Di chapter ini aku ingin meluruskan beberapa hal: Kuzunoha Tetsu bukanlah karakter canon, dia adalah salah satu OC yang kubuat untuk menunjang storyline di chapter ini, begitu juga Yumiko. Dan Menma di cerita ini adalah sisi gelap Naruto. karena di Naruto RTN Menma adalah Naruto di dunia paralel, aku minta maaf bila ada yang keberatan aku menggunakan karakter Menma sebagai sisi gelap Naruto. dan aku mencoba menguatkan sisi tsundere Tayuya di chapter ini, gak tahu apakah bagus atau tidak. Dan kepada para pembaca, terima kasih sudah bersabar menunggu chapter ini datang. Untuk update-tan selanjutnya mungkin waktu updatenya semakin lama karena auhornya masih kebingungan milih universitas (soalnya aku kelas 3 SMA sih) jadi maaf kalau kemungkinan kalian harus nunggu lama lagi. Sekian saja dari saya, terima kasih atas perhatiannya.

Kazehaya Arashi.


End file.
